Entre Louve et loup
by WhiteAir
Summary: Le jour où la voiture de Louve s'écrase dans un arbre est aussi le jour où elle rencontre Jacob Black, un indien Quileute. S'il est très gentil et lui propose de retaper sa voiture gratuitement, elle se retrouve vite perdue dans ce lieu où tout le monde a l'air d'avoir le même âge, les mêmes secrets. Et quel est ce lien qui la pousse vers Zéèv, le mystérieux frère de Paul ?
1. Chapter 1

**Merci beaucoup à Stephenie Meyer de nous avoir partagé son monde.**

 **Un énorme merci à ma bêta Cissy, sans qui je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de me lancer sur ffnet 3**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Abracadabra**

Je sors mon ordinateur de mon sac en grognant. Décidément, la vie semble s'acharner sur moi depuis quelques heures. Moi qui avais peur que voyager toute seule en tant que femme puisse être dangereux pour multiples raisons glauques, il s'avère en fait que j'aurais dû penser davantage à la malchance qui me poursuit depuis que je suis née. Peut-être que je m'y habituerai un jour, qui sait… Ce serait sympa. Ne plus bouder ou me mettre en rogne contre moi-même à chaque fois que le destin me déteste et me le fait comprendre de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, ça rendrait ma vie moitié plus joyeuse.

Je pose l'appareil sur la table du café-bar en tâchant de ne pas trop bouger. Il ne manquerait plus que mes cheveux trempés balancent des gouttes d'eau grosses comme des chardons sur mon bébé informatique pour couronner ma journée. Jusque-là, je tiens. Mais si mon ordi d'amour commence à planter, je ne donne pas cher du pauvre serveur qui s'approche de moi. Il me faudra quelqu'un pour déverser ma colère, et ça ne sera pas beau à voir.

Je prends donc une grande inspiration en tâchant de contrôler mes nerfs à fleur de peau, jusqu'à ce que l'appareil soit stable et ouvert en face de moi. J'appuie sur le bouton de démarrage et attends aussi patiemment que possible qu'il s'allume. Entre temps, le serveur est arrivé à ma hauteur et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Que puis-je vous servir, miss ?

\- Vous servez de l'alcool à partir de quelle heure ? je réponds en tâchant de garder une voix aimable.

Parce que là, clairement, un petit shot ne me ferait pas de mal.

Il lève un sourcil, désarçonné, et me demande d'une voix moins assurée :

\- Puis-je voir votre carte d'identité ?

\- Sérieusement ?

J'espère qu'il plaisante. J'ai à peine dix-huit ans mais en parais facilement vingt ou vingt-deux, alors c'est quoi son fichu problème ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir si je suis vaccinée, non plus ?

\- Mademoiselle, c'est le règlement de la maison, je ne fais que le suivre. En plus, il n'est pas quatre heures, j'ai d'autant plus intérêt à le faire.

Je le fixe, mauvaise. Franchement, si je n'étais pas aussi remontée, je serais tentée de lui faire du gringe, sans jamais vraiment oser pour autant. Il est immense, baraqué comme j'ai rarement vu et sa peau dorée brille sous les néons du bar. L'étiquette épinglée à son T-shirt indique le nom de Jared. Ses grands yeux noirs me rendent mon regard. Il n'a pas l'air prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

Je soupire et me baisse vers mon sac à main trempé pour en sortir mon portefeuille. _Concentre-toi sur ta respiration ventrale, ne pète pas de câble, tu peux le faire_ , je m'encourage.

Je lui tends ma carte un peu brusquement et il la saisit sans plus de manière. On fait un bon duo de bornés, tous les deux. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il soupire.

\- Vous avez dix-huit ans.

Merci Captain Obvious.

\- Et ?

\- On est aux États-Unis ici, pas en Angleterre. Il faut avoir vingt-et-un ans pour commander de l'alcool.

Sa voix blasée me fait l'effet d'une claque. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je vois rouge.

\- Premièrement, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un accent foutrement anglais que je suis forcément anglaise, espèce d'inculte, je commence en me levant pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

Sauf que peine perdue, il est encore plus grand que ce que je croyais. Il avoisine facilement les deux mètres. Cette constatation me met encore plus en colère. J'aime bien savoir que je suis plus grande que la moyenne des femmes, ça m'a toujours servi à faire gonfler mon ego, sauf que là, je suis clairement loin derrière. Ma fierté en prend un coup.

\- Deuxièmement, je reprends en haussant encore la voix, chez moi on boit depuis qu'on a douze ou treize ans, donc ta réglementation à la con que personne ne suit de toute façon, tu peux te la mettre là où je pense ! Alors maintenant, tu peux aller me chercher un verre bien corsé parce que ce ne sera vraiment pas le premier, et certainement pas le dernier !

Mon éclat laisse un grand blanc dans le petit café étonnamment rempli, mais je garde mon attention concentrée sur le fameux Jared. Je l'avais dit, j'allais avoir besoin de me défouler dès le prochain problème. Je songe un instant que je rêverais de pouvoir me servir de son immense torse comme punching-ball. Se défouler la voix c'est bien, mais les poings c'est encore mieux.

Sauf qu'il me fixe avec des yeux d'un tel noir que je serais presque tentée de battre en retraite. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche en une ligne fine, il a l'air vraiment remonté, lui aussi. Mauvaise journée ? On est deux.

On se jauge du regard pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à trembler légèrement, les poings serrés. Il a vraiment l'air de plus en plus en colère. Et bien que je tienne à ma fierté, j'ai aussi un certain instinct de survie qui me crie de reculer. Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me convaincre de le faire. Je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude d'une telle résistance, ma famille et mes proches savent depuis longtemps que lorsque je suis en colère, il faut me laisser souffler. Sauf qu'en partant voyager à l'autre bout du monde, j'aurais dû me douter que mes crises de colère ne seraient pas forcément aussi bien prises. Pourquoi je suis partie ici, déjà ? Ah oui… l'attrait de l'inconnu. Je m'en foutrais de l'inconnu, à présent.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre résonne soudainement dans le blanc toujours aussi épais du bar. Je note du coin de l'œil un jeune homme entrer, pour s'arrêter net.

\- Bah, depuis quand il y a un silence de mort ici ?

Sa voix forte a le mérite de faire tiquer les clients qui s'arrachent à notre vue pour accueillir le nouveau venu. Même Jared, le serveur colérique, cligne des yeux et prend une grande inspiration. Je recule en voyant l'autre arriver vers nous. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule du serveur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Jared ?

Celui-ci se retourne lentement dans sa direction, toujours aussi tendu.

Bon, visiblement, c'est réunion de famille, je devrais peut-être en profiter pour m'éclipser. Parce que oui, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, tous les deux. Le nouveau est au moins aussi grand que lui, il possède la même peau caramel – comme tous les gens de la réserve en fait, donc rien de très surprenant – il est tout aussi bodybuildé et ses cheveux sont aussi noirs et lisses. Sérieusement, ils pourraient être frères. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas s'allier à deux contre moi, parce que même avec de bons réflexes, je ne fais clairement pas le poids.

J'avale ma salive en sentant ma colère redescendre d'un coup. Heureusement pour moi, les tremblements de colère de l'autre semblent s'arrêter aussi et son ami – frère ? – retire sa main. Il le regarde toujours d'un œil étrange, comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, un sourcil levé.

\- Désolé Zéèv, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air. Tu peux t'occuper de la petite européenne ? souffle Jared sans un regard pour moi.

OK, ça par contre, ça ne passe pas. C'est quoi ce jugement que j'ai senti dans son expression ? Depuis quand c'est péjoratif d'être européenne ? Il faut croire que je suis particulièrement sur les nerfs aujourd'hui, parce que c'est suffisant pour que mon sang chauffe. Jared-le-serveur-malpoli-colérique-et-irrespectueux s'éloigne sans un mot de plus et je me retrouve en face du fameux Zéèv. Drôle de nom d'ailleurs. Dès que je me retrouverai seule, je le noterai quelque part, il est particulier mais doux à l'oreille. Ça me plaît.

Je lève donc les yeux vers ceux de mon nouvel opposant. Ils sont brun clair, très beaux. Avec le contraste de sa peau cuivrée, ils paraissent presque dorés. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me choque le plus. Non, parce que dès l'instant où mes pupilles ont rencontré les siennes, j'ai eu l'impression surréaliste de tomber.

Je ne touche plus sol, je ne sens même plus mes propres membres, tout ce que je vois ce sont ces yeux brillant de mille feux, qui semblent ne pas pouvoir s'éloigner des miens non plus.

La chute ne s'arrête pas, je ne sais plus si je tombe ou si je m'envole, je me sens reliée à ce regard inextricablement, je ne veux pas le lâcher, je veux que ce moment dure infiniment, que rien ne vienne l'interrompre.

Une explosion de couleurs prend forme dans mon ventre, des papillons s'envolent jusqu'à mon cœur et toutes ces émotions que je ressens d'un coup me donnent le tournis. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je doute même qu'un orgasme soit aussi puissant.

Finalement, je sens mes pieds toucher terre et je reprends petit à petit possession de mon corps. Je suis toujours dans le petit café-bar de la réserve indienne où j'ai trouvé refuge lorsque la pluie diluvienne m'a fait écraser ma voiture louée contre un arbre. En face de moi, le jeune homme n'a pas non plus bougé. Encore une fois, je souhaite que rien ne vienne nous interrompre. Je me sens dans un état de telle sérénité, de calme absolu, que je ne me demande même pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je profite seulement de ce sentiment de plénitude totale tant qu'il est là.

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, et quelqu'un dans le café trouve l'idée merveilleuse de se gratter la gorge. Je sursaute et recule d'un pas. Wow. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? J'ai sérieusement besoin d'une explication logique. Comment ai-je pu perdre totalement contrôle de mes sentiments ? Je suis une pro de la barricade du cœur, je ne suis certainement pas fleur bleue, j'aime garder les hommes loin de moi. Alors quoi ?

Totalement déboussolée, je jette un œil en direction du grattement de gorge. Un couple avec un jeune enfant se tient dans un box pas trop éloigné du mien, et l'homme sourit narquoisement dans notre direction. Tiens, encore un géant dopé de la muscu. Comme c'est étonnant. Un détail attire cependant mon œil. La femme a toute la joue droite défigurée par de longues cicatrices qui lui déforment la peau du visage. Elle a un regard doux. Elle serait magnifique sans ces marques.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens soudain mal à l'aise. J'ai envie de fuir, mais mon instinct me crie de rester. Faudrait peut-être savoir ce qu'il veut, celui-là.

Nope, même l'humour, ça ne marche pas, là. Je nage en pleine confusion, je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. J'ai besoin de me retrouver seule et de taper quelque chose très fort, n'importe quoi.

Je respire à fond avant de remarquer que tous les clients sont encore une fois tournés vers nous. C'est dans toutes les réserves indiennes, ou seulement celle-ci, la culture commère ? Mais autre chose me saute aux yeux. Ils ont tous plus ou moins un sourire aux lèvres, eux aussi. Certains moqueurs, d'autres amusés, d'autres encore tendres.

J'ai besoin d'une explication logique, maintenant.

Je reporte mon attention sur le jeune homme qui me fait face. Nom d'un chien, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Il est totalement figé, les yeux écarquillés et paraît à bout de souffle. Pour ne rien arranger, il semble ne pas vouloir me lâcher du regard. L'intensité qu'il y met me rend véritablement mal à l'aise, et je passe une main dans mes cheveux mouillés, cherchant une quelconque distraction. Comme personne ne semble vouloir bouger, je finis par me rasseoir, l'esprit sens dessus dessous. Je passe un doigt sur l'écran de mon ordinateur qui sort de veille et affiche le bureau. J'essaie de faire fi de toute l'attention dont je suis le centre et sors mon casque Bluetooth de mon sac. Ugh. Lui aussi est mouillé jusqu'à l'os. Je prie pour qu'il fonctionne encore. C'est suffisant pour que j'oublie momentanément cette situation improbable et je fronce les sourcils, en connectant mon PC à mon casque. Lorsque la connexion est faite, je fais défiler ma playlist sur l'écran et en choisis une dans mes favorites. Un bon son The Chainsmokers, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Je lâche donc mon casque sur mes oreilles et profite des basses graves. Ça marche pas mal finalement, pour me changer les idées. Mais pas suffisamment longtemps.

Le fameux Zéèv semble enfin reprendre ses esprits et se glisse sur la banquette en face de moi. Je lève un sourcil. _Qui t'a donné la permission, mec ?_

Il ne semble pas prendre en compte mon expression et me lance un sourire à me couper le souffle. Éblouie un instant, je reprends vite contenance. Il est absolument hors de question qu'un homme me fasse un effet pareil alors que je ne fais que passer ! Surtout que je n'étais même pas censée m'arrêter à la base. Si la pluie ne m'avait pas fait déraper sur le bitume, je serais toujours en train de rouler tranquillou jusqu'à la première – vraie – ville que je croiserais.

Ses lèvres bougent mais ayant toujours la musique dans les oreilles, je ne capte rien. J'hésite un instant, avant de lâcher un soupir à fendre l'âme et de retirer mon casque. Son sourire s'agrandit encore – c'était possible ? – et il reprend :

\- Je disais, je m'appelle Zéèv. Bienvenue à la réserve.

OK. C'est vraiment tout ce qu'il a à dire ? Parce que si oui, j'ai de meilleures choses à faire, moi.

\- J'avais déjà capté ton nom. Merci.

Son sourire se fane un peu et il paraît surpris. Je ressens une déchirure à l'idée de le voir disparaître. C'est quoi mon problème ? Un peu plus et je ne tarderai pas à penser que ce que je viens de vivre était un vrai coup de foudre. _Sauf que je n'y crois pas, tout comme l'amour avec un grand A, alors on se calme_ , je me rappelle. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, hein.

Avec l'envie furieuse de me frapper, je reprends sur un ton plus doux :

\- Je m'appelle Louve.

Le sourire réapparaît et mon cœur fond.

\- Louve ? répète-t-il.

Dans sa bouche, avec son accent, mon prénom paraît mieux rouler, plus doux.

\- Oui, ça veut dire 'loup femelle' en français, j'explique.

Normalement, les réactions que j'ai d'habitude par rapport à mon nom sont assez drôles. Il y a un peu de tout, des rires, de la fascination, de l'incrédulité. Mais là, la sienne bat tout ce que j'ai connu. C'est au-delà de l'incrédulité, il a l'air de croire que je lui fais une blague, comme si nous avions des références humoristiques juste entre nous deux. J'ai l'impression pas super agréable de louper quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? je demande.

\- C'est… eh bien, disons que le hasard fait bien les choses.

J'attends la suite, impatiente. Le suspense n'est pas pour moi, et encore moins dans une journée pareille.

\- Mon prénom, Zéèv, est un nom d'origine hébraïque, qui veut dire 'loup'.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Son sourire en coin me répond grandement.

\- Wow, c'est… bizarre, j'avoue.

\- Comme ce qui s'est passé juste avant, par exemple ? murmure-t-il.

Sa voix est tellement basse que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? reprend-il plus fort.

\- Pardon ?

Pitié, faites qu'il ne parle pas de ce pseudo coup de foudre, _par pitié_.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Il est rare d'avoir des touristes à cette époque de l'année, et tu es trempée. Il a bien du t'arriver quelque chose pour que tu le sois autant.

\- Oh.

Ouf. J'ai été entendue. Mon cœur reprend un rythme normal.

\- Eh bien, à la base, je ne faisais que passer dans le coin en voiture. Mais avec toute la pluie, elle a commencé à partir en aquaplaning et a fini sa route dans un arbre.

Une expression alertée passe sur son visage avant que j'embraie :

\- Je n'allais vraiment pas vite alors je n'ai rien de grave, mais impossible de faire bouger la voiture toute seule. Heureusement, un certain Black est passé en camionnette à côté, il m'a donné un coup de main. Il m'a proposé de me réchauffer ici pendant qu'il jetait un œil à ma voiture. Paraît qu'il s'y connaît. Il vaut mieux pour lui, j'ajoute, amère.

Je suis de mauvaise foi, mais ça commence à faire beaucoup d'émotions dans une journée, et je ne suis clairement pas prête à faire un ravalement de façade à un imbécile que j'aurais eu le malheur de croire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Jake s'y connaît vraiment. Ta voiture sera sur pieds en moins de deux !

Retour du sourire à faire fondre le cœur d'Elsa elle-même. Ce mec respire le sex-appeal sans même le vouloir, c'est sidérant ! Comment suis-je censée me contrôler avec lui en face de moi ? Je meurs d'envie de me rapprocher de lui, de caresser sa peau, de voir si elle est aussi douce que ce qu'elle paraît. Je m'oblige à rester sur place, non sans difficulté.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Oui, c'est mon… enfin, un ami proche.

\- Vous n'avez pas de lien de parenté ? je m'étonne.

C'est impossible, tous les hommes d'environ vingt-cinq ans que j'ai croisé sur cette réserve sont les mêmes. Ils sont tous immenses, taillés comme Dwayne Johnson, avec le même grain de peau, les mêmes cheveux d'un noir d'encre. Même si leurs visages diffèrent, il y a forcément un lien quelque part.

\- Euh, non pas avec Jake. Enfin, techniquement si mais ça remonte à trop de générations pour savoir laquelle exactement.

Il a l'air réticent à répondre à ma question. Je n'ai même pas commencé les questions-piège encore, ça risque d'être marrant.

\- Et alors, ton pote, là, le serveur… plutôt le genre colérique, hein ?

Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus, mais il n'a pas à le savoir. Il rit en se redressant, visiblement gêné. J'oublie de respirer quand il passe sa main derrière sa nuque, probablement pour la gratter, révélant un T-shirt blanc moulant ses pectoraux de façon presque vulgaire. Non, parce qu'avoir des pecs aussi développés, ça ne peut que relever du dopage. Ça me fait saliver, certes, mais ça relève du dopage. Mais qu'est-ce que son geste est sexy.

Il me lance un coup d'œil intrigué et je m'empresse de reprendre une expression indifférente.

\- Hum, Jared n'est pas si colérique que ça, justement, normalement. Ce qui me donne à penser que tu as dû vraiment le pousser, Louve, dit-il en insistant sur la syllabe de mon prénom et en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

 _N'oublie pas de respirer._

\- Alors dis-moi un peu, que s'est-il passé ?

J'hésite à répondre. Mon comportement me paraît puéril maintenant, comme souvent après une petite crise de colère. J'agis d'instinct et ce n'est pas toujours la meilleure façon de faire, ce qui me fait regretter derrière. Je soupire. Après tout, le pauvre garçon ne faisait que son travail, et je l'ai littéralement agressé. Tu m'étonnes qu'il se soit mis en rogne.

\- J'étais à cran, je lui ai demandé un verre d'alcool, mais j'ai oublié que vous ne serviez pas avant vingt-et-un, ici. Loi stupide, entre nous. Mais bon, ça ne m'a pas plu, j'avais besoin d'un bouc émissaire, et il était là. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui.

Je n'ose pas relever la tête, de plus en plus honteuse au fur et à mesure de ma tirade.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ?

Je sens à sa voix qu'il sourit. Enfoiré.

\- Que juger les gens par leur accent était digne d'un imbécile, que cette réglementation sur l'alcool n'avait pas lieu d'être et qu'étant française, ce n'était certainement pas le premier verre que j'aurais, donc qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire. En un peu plus vulgaire.

Il reste silencieux un moment, si bien que la curiosité l'emporte et je me décide à le regarder. Il me fixe d'un regard tendre, mais son sourire narquois contraste trop. Il se paie ma tête. Enfoiré au carré.

Rageuse, je replie brusquement mon ordinateur et le range dans mon sac un peu moins trempé avec mon casque. Visiblement, je n'ai rien à faire ici, et puisque tout le monde a l'air bizarrement moqueur ou trop commère dans cette tribu, autant que je me trouve un coin tranquille pour composer au calme.

Je me lève et hisse mon sac sur mon épaule, sans un regard pour Zéèv. Cette histoire de prénom est assez étrange, mine de rien. Je fais deux pas vers la sortie, quand une main brûlante s'abat sur mon poignet. Sans même me retourner, je sais que c'est lui. Qui d'autre, en même temps ? Mais cette sensation est différente, c'est comme si son contact m'était familier, comme s'il m'avait déjà touchée des milliers de fois avant, et que je savais le reconnaître entre tous. Il fait battre mon cœur tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine.

Je m'immobilise dans l'allée pour me concentrer. Il est hors de question qu'un homme totalement inconnu me fasse réagir comme ça. Alors au prix d'un effort immense, j'enferme ces sensations nouvelles tout au fond de mon cœur, le barricade bien fort, et prie pour qu'elles restent en place.

\- Louve, souffle-t-il.

Sa voix chaude et basse me donne des frissons dans la nuque et je sais que ce sera beaucoup plus dur que prévu.

Je me retourne à demi, tiraillée entre l'envie de voir son visage, et celle de boucler mes sentiments aux oubliettes. _Mais quels sentiments? Je veux dire, peut-on parler de sentiments après… quoi, un quart d'heure de connaissance ? C'est ça, il ne faut pas abuser_. Mais il me sourit, d'un vrai sourire chaleureux cette fois-ci, et je sens déjà mes barricades commencer à fondre. Mais quel est cet homme ?

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre !**

 **Sachant que j'en ai déjà écrit 10 et que je bosse actuellement sur le 11ème, je pense poster une fois par semaine.**

 **On est mardi aujourd'hui, je profite de ma correspondance à l'aéroport pour prendre le temps de vous poster mes débuts ; mais je pense poster tous les dimanche soir. A dimanche prochain, donc !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très belle année 2019 !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je vous retrouve avec ce chapitre 2, en espérant fortement qu'il vous plaise.**

 **Un grand merci à tout le monde pour les vues, les follows et les favs en ces quelques jours, ça me touche beaucoup. Et un merci particulier pour les deux adorables commentaires !**

 **Réponse à Guest :**

 **Merci beaucoup de ton com, j'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira autant !**

 **Merci à Cissy pour la relecture ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le chevalier servant sur son beau cheval blanc**

\- Tu ne peux effectivement pas commander à boire dans un établissement public, mais je peux t'offrir un verre chez moi si tu veux ? Je n'habite pas trop loin de chez Jacob, on pourra passer voir où il en est en même temps, me propose-t-il.

Je me retourne entièrement face à lui, cette fois. Il vient vraiment de me proposer, à moi, une fille qu'il ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, de venir boire un verre chez lui ? Je réitère ma question, quel est cet homme ? Il doit soit être sacrément confiant en ses capacités de séduction – et je ne pourrais pas l'en blâmer, il suffit de le regarder - , soit être complètement naïf. De toute façon, l'un et l'autre m'incitent à me méfier. Personne n'invite des étrangers aussi facilement chez soi.

Mais en retrouvant mes yeux liés aux siens, je réalise qu'il est entièrement honnête avec moi, qu'il ne semble pas avoir d'arrière-pensée douteuse. J'ai la certitude qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Pire encore, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance les yeux fermés. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mec ? Il fait s'effondrer mes convictions sans avoir besoin de rien faire, si ce n'est plonger ses beaux yeux dans les miens. Je me sens à la fois attirée, nulle et influençable. Toutes les choses que je m'étais promis de ne pas être.

La sincérité qui émane de lui me trouble de plus en plus, et une nouvelle émotion vient s'ajouter aux autres : de la curiosité. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que cet homme a de plus que tous les autres qui ont essayé avant lui ? Pourquoi arrive-t-il autant à me faire réagir ?

Je soupire, sachant déjà la bataille perdue. Dès que la curiosité pointe le bout de son nez, je n'ai qu'une chose en tête, découvrir le pourquoi du comment, peu importe le temps ou les moyens mis en œuvre.

\- Tu as un punching-ball chez toi ?

\- Pardon ?

Son expression menace de me faire sourire. J'adore prendre les gens par surprise.

\- Je suis toujours sur les nerfs et ça fait un moment que je ne me suis pas entraînée, ça me ferait du bien, je lui explique vaguement.

\- Euh… eh bien…, bafouille-t-il en lançant un regard à la ronde, pris au dépourvu.

En faisant de même, je remarque que la plupart des têtes présentes sont toujours tournées vers nous. L'un des clients se lève même à notre rencontre. Le type au sourire narquois qui s'est gratté la gorge un peu plus tôt. Il lance un trousseau de clés à Zéèv.

\- Tu n'as qu'à passer prendre un des miens, lui dit-il sans s'arrêter. J'ai l'impression qu'évacuer la pression ne ferait pas de mal à la demoiselle, en effet, ajoute-t-il en me regardant.

Je hausse un sourcil. D'accord, donc si je comprends bien, tout le café écoute aux portes en plus ? Ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire ? Je fulmine. Visiblement, il a raison, ça ne me ferait pas de mal, mais le simple fait qu'il s'incruste à la conversation comme s'il y avait été invité me tape sur les nerfs. En plus, je n'ai toujours pas dit oui. Enfin, pas explicitement.

\- Merci Sam, sourit Zéèv.

Il se retourne vers moi et semble décontenancé devant mon air irrité. Irrité ? Je dirais même plus que ça, je suis à deux doigts de commencer à trembler de rage, comme le serveur de tout à l'heure. Je supporte décidément très mal les comportements singuliers de cette tribu. Et ça m'énerve encore plus.

\- C'est un oui, alors… ? demande le jeune homme, plus si sûr de lui.

Je soupire, résistant à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. _Faut savoir, mon gars, tu as confiance en ton sex-appeal ou pas ? Décide-toi, parce que je commence à fatiguer à essayer de te suivre, moi_.

\- Allons-y, je grogne.

Je fais volte-face sans attendre de voir sa réaction, même si j'ai l'impression de la sentir d'ici : son sourire solaire me brûle le dos. Je sors du bar, l'air frais me fait du bien et je sens ma tension retomber doucement. J'en profite un instant et ferme les yeux en attendant que Zéèv arrive à ma hauteur. Je ne connais pas la réserve, il va devoir me montrer le chemin. Je ne serais même pas capable de retrouver celui que j'ai emprunté pour retourner chez Black. Dont j'ai encore oublié le prénom, vive ma mémoire de poisson rouge. Zéèv l'a appelé Jake, mais je crois bien que c'est un diminutif. J'ai le temps de prendre quelques longues inspirations qui, doublées à l'air frisquet, finissent de me calmer avant que je ne sente sa présence proche. Vraiment très proche.

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement et le vois à quelques centimètres de moi, l'air émerveillé. Il me fixe comme si j'étais la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais vue. Gênant.

Mais étrangement agréable. Même si je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute.

Je recule d'un demi pas et détourne le regard, consciente que ma réaction normale avec tout autre homme aurait été une gifle magistrale surmontée d'un cassage de boules. Mais avec lui… bref. Je ne veux pas trop y penser, je risque de partir en introspection toute la nuit si je m'y mets.

Mais vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Il semble sortir de sa transe en voyant mon air gêné et se recule à son tour en marmonnant un « désolé » qui pour une fois, ne paraît pas extra sincère. D'accord. Donc mon bel étalon est franc quand il dit qu'il m'invite juste pour boire un verre, mais pas quand il s'excuse de me mater de façon totalement indécente. Je ne suis toujours pas.

La pluie s'est transformée en petit crachin bien énervant. Le genre qui paraît totalement inoffensif mais qui trempe de la tête aux pieds au bout de trois pas. On aime. Zéèv semble être arrivé à la même conclusion car il jauge ma fine veste en cuir d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher ma voiture, elle est garée juste à côté, m'informe-t-il.

Et il disparaît avant même que j'ai le temps d'allonger deux mots. Vraiment ? Il se la joue chevalier servant sur son beau cheval blanc, maintenant ? Mes convictions féministes grincent des dents. Le problème des chevaliers servants, c'est le même que celui du soit disant « vrai amour », ça n'existe pas, ou ça cache toujours quelque chose de moins rose. En ajoutant à cela que je déteste qu'on prenne des décisions sans me demander mon avis – je suis généralement celle qui les prends, ces décisions - la soirée commence plutôt mal pour lui.

Je tâche de relativiser. Je monte sur mes grands chevaux pour pas grand-chose, j'en ai conscience, mais je sais que je n'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que j'aie eu l'occasion de boxer un peu. Ou de trouver un endroit calme pour composer, mais ça me semble mal parti.

Un petit bijou de bagnole s'arrête à ma hauteur et j'ouvre grand les yeux, en extase. Un peu plus et je me mets à baver. Je ne m'y connais pas du tout en voiture, mais j'apprécie les petites beautés. Celle-ci est tout ce que j'aime : un cabriolet d'une marque inconnue mais dont je viens de tomber amoureuse, aux lignes courbées et larges, rétroviseurs extérieurs surmontés de deux fines branches d'acier argenté, et par-dessus tout, jaune clair. On dirait une voiture de sport des années cinquante, mais alliée à la classe significative de cette décennie.

OK, finalement, je suis obligée de réviser mon jugement. La soirée débute plutôt bien. Si en plus, il me file un punching-ball pour une heure ou deux, il se pourrait bien que je sois d'humeur à essayer de le connaître davantage.

 _La bonne blague. Tu sais très bien que tu veux le connaître plus avec ou sans punching-ball_ , je me morigène.

Le chauffeur en sort tout en souplesse et je tourne mon attention sur lui, toujours des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- D'où sort cette merveille ? je lui demande, incapable de cacher mon ton de gamine devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

\- Elle te plaît ? C'est un cadeau de Jake, figure-toi.

\- Sérieusement ? Mais où l'a-t-il trouvée ? Et en quel honneur? Je veux dire, elle est… waouh.

Il éclate de rire en faisant le tour de la beauté pour m'ouvrir la portière. Un coin de ma conscience ne peut s'empêcher de fondre devant l'attention, tandis qu'un autre grince des dents – je suis tout à fait capable d'ouvrir une porte toute seule, merci. Finalement, après un combat d'un vingtième de seconde, la première gagne. Je ne peux pas perdre mon sourire. Je lui en lance donc un immense en m'installant sur le siège passager. Je constate avec fierté qu'il semble aussi ébloui que moi lorsque lui me sourit, et il reste immobile deux petites secondes avant de se reprendre.

Une fois assis à mes côtés, il reprend la parole, la voix un peu rauque.

 _Yup. Et c'est moi qui lui fais cet effet_ , me dis-je en faisant gonfler mon ego.

\- Jake aime bien retaper de vieilles voitures, c'est son péché mignon depuis un bout de temps. Du coup, lorsque j'ai… enfin, lorsque j'ai eu seize ans, il me l'a offerte. Il bossait dessus depuis un moment, et mon père insistait pour que le jour où j'ai une voiture, ce soit une de celles de Jake. Il lui voue une confiance aveugle, ajoute-t-il en ricanant.

\- Et quel âge as-tu maintenant ?

Mince. J'ai peur que ça montre à quel point je m'intéresse à lui de façon totalement anormale. Tant pis, la question est posée, il n'y a plus qu'à assumer.

Mais le regard qu'il me jette en démarrant la voiture me donne raison, il a l'air réellement heureux que je m'intéresse à lui.

\- J'ai vingt ans, depuis un petit mois, m'annonce-t-il comme s'il avait gagné un prix.

Sauf que…

\- Quoi ? je m'exclame. Tu as seulement vingt ans ?

Je n'y crois pas. Sérieusement, il paraît tellement plus âgé que ça me semble impossible. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une question de maturité ? C'est probable. Un peu comme moi, à la différence que cette aura qu'il dégage est telle que je n'aurais pas été surprise qu'il me dise qu'il avait trente ans.

Il étouffe un rire, et répond :

\- Oui… il paraît que je fais plus. J'ai hérité des gênes de la tribu, c'est un truc de… de Quileute.

Je remarque que ce n'est pas la première qu'il semble hésiter sur ses mots, et ce détail allume une alarme dans mon cerveau. Mais comme je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'en tenir, je me contente de le garder dans un coin de ma tête pour la prochaine fois. Si ça se trouve, je suis un peu parano. Après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je ne me blâme pas.

Il ne me laisse pas répondre pour dévier le sujet vers moi :

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas vingt-et-un ans, j'ai cru comprendre ? Tu les fais, pourtant.

\- Je sais, je suis victime du même problème que toi, mes gènes mûrissent en avance par rapport au reste des gens de mon âge.

Je reste volontairement silencieuse sur mon âge réel. En général, dès que je sors que j'ai dix-huit ans à des gens plus âgés, ils se comportent immédiatement différemment. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il change d'avis sur moi.

\- Alors ? insiste-t-il. C'est une question secret d'état, ou tu peux me le dire ?

\- J'ai dix-huit ans, je murmure du bout des lèvres, en comprenant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

\- Ouf ! s'exclame-t-il à ma plus grande surprise. Quoi, j'ai commencé à croire que tu n'étais même pas majeure, vu ta réaction, rit-il.

Je hausse un sourcil, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

\- J'aurais eu peur que tu ne le sois pas, pour des raisons évidentes, mais ça ne m'aurait pas arrêté, continue-t-il, plus sérieux cette fois.

\- Pardon ?

Je suis surprise de son honnêteté et de son ton direct. Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins, c'est déroutant. Et un peu flippant aussi, je dois me l'avouer. La voiture se fait bien moins sympathique d'un coup. Il parle un peu comme les psychopathes ou les pervers narcissiques que je vois dans les films. N'en ayant jamais rencontrés, je ne peux que me fier aux pauvres informations que j'ai, et ça ne me déride pas vraiment, bien au contraire.

Il me jette un regard contrit, comme pris sur le fait. J'ai la sensation qu'il en a dit plus qu'il ne le souhaitait. Tant pis pour lui, maintenant je suis effrayée. Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de sortir de cette voiture, aussi belle soit-elle.

Il semble hésiter, et ses yeux s'assombrissent quand il constate mon évident changement d'humeur. Je suis incapable de cacher quand j'ai peur, c'est toujours écrit en feutre rouge sur mon front, ce qui ne m'aide pas dans des cas comme celui-ci.

\- Ce que je veux dire, commence-t-il, c'est que tu me plais. Beaucoup. Et que tu aies seize ans ou trente, ça ne change pas grand-chose pour moi. J'ai toujours été convaincu que l'âge n'était qu'un nombre.

Il sourit doucement, vaine tentative de briser la tension ambiante. Même s'il est beau comme un dieu avec ses pommettes qui remontent, ce n'est certainement pas suffisant pour me mettre en confiance.

\- Et il semblerait que nous en soyons tous deux de bons exemples. Aucun de nous ne fait l'âge qu'on nous donnerait au premier abord, mais ce qui compte réellement c'est la maturité, la personnalité. Si deux personnes sont destinées l'une à l'autre, l'âge n'a rien à voir dedans, il ne devrait pas être un obstacle.

Je peine à comprendre ses paroles. OK, récapitulons. Il est clairement en train de me dire qu'il m'apprécie, que je lui plais – beaucoup, voire même que nous sommes destinés. Si j'avais eu seize ans, ça n'aurait rien changé pour lui. Pour être honnête, pour moi non plus, vu que je n'ai pas trop évolué physiquement parlant depuis deux ans, mais là n'est pas la question. En plus, j'ai l'impression bizarre que je me serais retrouvée tout autant sous son charme, ce qui me ramène un peu à son histoire de destiné… mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir y réfléchir davantage. Juste le fait qu'il ne serait-ce que prononce ce mot devrait me pousser à sauter de la voiture en marche.

Mais au moment où je commence à envisager sérieusement cette possibilité, la voiture s'arrête. Je jette un œil autour de moi et distingue une petite maisonnette de bois à laquelle est collé un vieux garage qui semble avoir tout vécu. Le ciel gris a arrêté de pleuvoir mais refuse toujours l'entrée du soleil à travers sa couverture nuageuse.

Je me tourne vers Zéèv et le trouve en train de fixer le pare-brise, un muscle battant sur sa mâchoire crispée.

\- Je t'effraie, n'est-ce pas ? souffle-t-il.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr que je suis terrorisée, un type inconnu au bataillon me balance à la tête que nous sommes destinés, je suis censée faire quoi, moi ? Mais je ne suis pas sûre que le lui dire arrange mon cas, alors je reste silencieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire ça… souffle-t-il, la voix cassée.

Il a l'air de souffrir, il se prend la tête dans les mains, posées sur le volant. Ses doigts se crispent dans ses cheveux mi-longs, brillants. Ils ont l'air doux comme la soie.

Qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à ça maintenant ? _Sors de cette bagnole tout de suite, avant qu'il ne fasse trop attention à toi !_ me crie ma conscience.

Je saisis mon sac au sol en ouvrant ma portière et me fige, un pied hors de l'habitacle. Je veux le fuir, mais mon cœur se déchire rien qu'à l'idée. Je ne peux pas bouger davantage. La douleur me donne envie de me réfugier dans ses bras, de courir vers lui. Nous ne sommes pourtant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais il m'effraie tellement que nous paraissons à des kilomètres d'écart, j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir réduire cette distance qui s'est installée. Et en même temps, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de mettre les choses au clair, de savoir ce qui le torture autant, de le voir m'éblouir encore avec un de ses sourires.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et ça me tue, car ça ne m'arrive que très rarement, je déteste flotter entre deux eaux. J'aime avoir autant de contrôle sur ma vie que possible. Mais depuis que je l'ai rencontré, toutes mes réactions m'échappent. _Je ne sais plus quoi faire_.

\- Zéèv ! s'exclame une voix rieuse de la maison.

En levant les yeux, je vois qu'elle vient en fait du garage. C'est Black. Enfin, Jake, ou quel que soit son prénom. Le type qui m'a secourue avec ma voiture plus tôt. Il s'approche de nous à petites foulées et fronce les sourcils en nous voyant. Je me bouge et sors de la voiture pour venir à sa rencontre. Voici la troisième option tant espérée !

Il jette un coup d'œil qui mêle inquiétude et curiosité à mon chauffeur – toujours immobile – avant de m'accueillir avec un sourire incertain.

\- Salut gamine ! Je vois que tu as rencontré Zéèv…

La phrase en suspens demande clairement une réponse. Je vois. _Ça sent pas bon pour moi_.

\- Oui, il est passé au café alors que j'y étais, je fais en évitant les détails.

En même temps, je suis censée lui dire quoi ? Que j'ai vécu un phénomène qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un coup de foudre alors que je suis la première à jurer que je n'y crois pas ? Ou lui parler de la partie où le type en question me fait flipper avec des belles paroles de psychopathe amoureux, peut-être ? Ouep, je ne suis pas sûre.

\- Il a proposé de m'accompagner chez toi pour voir où tu en étais… j'ajoute, désireuse de changer de sujet.

\- Ah oui, la voiture volée ! fait-il avec une grimace.

\- Je l'ai louée, pas volée !

J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'est pas sérieux.

Heureusement, il éclate de rire.

\- Je plaisantais, gamine, ne t'en fais pas ! Par contre, j'imagine que tu peux t'en douter, mais l'accident n'était pas très beau à voir… et ta voiture non plus du coup. Je vais en avoir pour un moment à la remettre sur pieds.

\- Oh… je vois. Je m'en doutais, oui, j'acquiesce. Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que je l'apporte à un garage, non ? Je ne roule pas sur l'or, mais ça me serait moins cher que devoir la rendre dans cet état, j'imagine… quoique.

Je sais qu'elle est bien amochée, tout le pare-choc avant s'est retrouvé enfoncé autour de l'un des arbres qui bordaient la route. Je prie pour que le moteur ne soit pas touché, ni aucun des composants importants. Mais vu que je n'y connais rien en mécanique, je ne peux qu'espérer que ce Black soit digne de confiance et ne me roule pas dans la farine. Or, connaissant ma chance… j'en trépigne d'impatience. Saisissez l'ironie.

\- Non, non, pas de souci, ça me ferait plaisir de m'en occuper ! Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu à bosser sur un modèle récent, ça me dégourdirait un peu.

Je lève un sourcil. Ça le dégourdirait ? Je ne suis pas là pour _dégourdir_ un type qui m'appelle « gamine » alors qu'il n'a pas dix ans de plus que moi, navrée. Donc je vais la prendre et la filer à un vrai garage, peu importe combien ça me coûte.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais suis coupée par la voix rauque de Zéèv. Je l'avais presque oublié, celui-là.

\- Louve, fais-lui confiance, il s'y connaît vraiment.

\- Lui faire confiance ? A un type que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ? Ou comme à toi, peut-être ? je lance durement.

Probablement un peu trop, vu la tête qu'il tire. Il paraît réellement blessé par mes paroles, son regard perd son éclat, sa bouche s'entrouvre comme si je l'avais frappé en plein plexus solaire. Mais le pire, c'est que je ressens sa souffrance comme si c'était la mienne. J'ai les yeux rivés dans les siens, et j'ai l'impression de vivre tout ce qu'il s'y passe. La douleur, semblable à celle qui m'a stoppée tout à l'heure, est amplifiée et me coupe presque le souffle. Mes yeux s'humidifient, et avant que je ne m'en rendre même compte, une larme solitaire coule le long de ma joue.

Bordel. Je pleure.

Ça fait des années que ça ne m'est pas arrivé, pas devant des gens. J'écarquille les yeux, me redresse et fais demi-tour. Je ne veux pas que quiconque me voit comme ça. Personne ne peut.

Je ne veux pas montrer mes faiblesses. Je veux contrôler ma vie. Je veux me montrer forte et indépendante, heureuse telle que je suis. En m'éloignant à pas rapides vers je-ne-sais-où, je me rends compte que je suis totalement à l'opposé de ce que je voulais être en partant ici. Je ne suis pas forte, je donne seulement le change. Je ne suis pas indépendante, je suis seule. Et je suis absolument tout sauf heureuse. La preuve par les larmes qui ne semblent pas vouloir se tarir.

J'essuie mes joues d'un geste rageur et commence à courir. Je distingue des arbres à quelques mètres d'ici, c'est parfait. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, je me débarrasse de mon sac et fais glisser ma veste de mes épaules. Je me retrouve en débardeur, dans le froid et l'humidité, mais je n'en sens même pas la morsure. J'enfile des mitaines en cuir que je trimballe partout avec moi et avise l'écorce d'un haut tronc d'arbre. C'est assez lisse, je ne devrais pas trop me blesser. Même si je le faisais, ça ne serait que bénéfique.

Je me vide l'esprit et commence alors à frapper. Juste les poings d'abord, droite, gauche, droite. Droite, gauche, droite. Je fais bien partir les coups de mes hanches, je varie les droits, les crochets et les revers. Après trois ou quatre séries, j'ai besoin de plus, alors je balance mes jambes jusqu'à faire tomber des morceaux d'écorce.

Je songe vaguement qu'un arbre est aussi un être vivant et que je suis sûrement en train de lui faire du mal, mais cette simple pensée me fait rager encore plus, et ravive la douleur dans ma poitrine que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'oublier. Il ne faut pas cinq minutes pour que je commence à sentir la peau de mes articulations se fissurer et s'ouvrir. Je n'arrête toujours pas, il faut que je balance tout le ressentiment que j'ai, contre moi, contre lui, contre eux, contre le monde entier.

Je sais qu'au fond, ce n'est la faute de personne, si ce n'est la mienne. Si je m'écoutais, j'accepterais que Zéèv soit particulier et qu'il ait vraiment une attirance envers moi. Je sais qu'il est sincère, même si la façon dont il l'a montré était beaucoup trop directe et m'a foutu les jetons. Et je sais que je ne devrais pas juger Black sans le connaître. Je devrais retourner là-bas et m'excuser, prendre le temps de parler avec eux, me forger ma propre idée sur eux. Mais avant ça, je sais que je dois me défouler et libérer ma colère. Je n'ai jamais fait de thérapie, mais je sais que c'est à la limite de la maladie chez moi. Une fois que la colère est en moi, il faut qu'elle sorte d'une façon ou d'une autre. La plus efficace jusque là, c'est la boxe. Ça me défoule plus que de raison, ça me laisse totalement H.S. après une séance, et je redeviens vivable.

Après un moment, je m'arrête, haletante, et entoure l'arbre de mes bras, pour poser mon front contre son écorce. Je respire à plein poumon et hume les odeurs de la forêt, douces, enivrantes, épicées. Et l'odeur de mon sang, salée. J'ai l'habitude de la sentir, mais elle paraît décalée, ici. J'ai un peu honte, mais j'en avais besoin. Mue par un élan indéfinissable, je chuchote, sans bouger, pour me faire pardonner :

\- Merci.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux et me redresse. Quelqu'un est là et m'observe, je le sens. Zéèv, bien sûr. Il est posé contre un arbre, en retrait, bras croisés, ses yeux m'étudient. Lorsque je me tourne vers lui, il s'approche à pas lents. Il a peur de ma réaction. Mais je suis calme, enfin.

Il a juste à ne pas repartir dans un discours flippant et tout se passera bien.

Arrivé à un mètre de moi il s'arrête et me questionne si bas que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu :

\- Tu vas bien ?

Je hoche la tête. J'ai peur de sa propre réaction, aussi. Je m'en rends compte un peu tard, malheureusement, car ses yeux sont ternes, sans aucun éclat et son visage défait. J'ai mal à l'idée de l'avoir autant blessé et je presse ma main sur mon cœur. Aussitôt, ses yeux suivent mon geste et son nez se fronce. Il avance sans plus se préoccuper de respecter une quelconque distance entre nous et saisit ma main. Je le laisse faire sans bouger. Je ne veux pas le brusquer.

Alors que je ne le connais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais à présent que je suis calme, je parviens à trier mes pensées plus facilement. Même si ce qui se passe quand je suis près de lui ne rime à rien de ce en quoi je pensais croire, j'ai conscience que c'est trop particulier pour que je le fuis. Juste en sortant de la voiture, j'ai eu un aperçu de la souffrance que la fuite aurait pour conséquence. Alors si je ne peux pas m'échapper, autant rester et tâcher de découvrir le pourquoi du comment. Je suis toujours aussi curieuse, mais je commence aussi à apprécier l'espèce de tendresse que je ressens à son égard.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et retire doucement ma mitaine. Le frottement du tissu sur mes plaies ouvertes me fait grimacer et je retiens mon souffle. Bon, il semblerait que je sois plus amochée que je ne l'avais prévu. Quand il pose son regard sur mes plaies, j'ai l'impression de le blesser une nouvelle fois, mais je ne ressens presque pas de douleur cette fois-ci.

Il lève les yeux pour croiser les miens et me sourit doucement. D'un geste de la tête, il m'indique la maison de Black, et j'acquiesce une nouvelle fois. Il passe sa main dans mon dos et ramasse ma veste et mon sac en passant devant, alors que j'essaie tant bien que mal de retirer mon deuxième gant. Aïe. Pourquoi ça fait plus mal quand je le fais toute seule ? J'observe mes jointures dégoulinantes de sang. C'est bien la première fois que j'y vais à ce point, et pourtant je ne me souviens pas avoir ressenti autant de douleur sur le coup. Vu les dégâts, il est possible que j'aie besoin de quelques points de suture. _Bah, une petite cicatrice de plus pour me la péter au club en rentrant, hein ?_ je pense en imaginant déjà la tête des gars après un an d'absence.

Sans un mot, nous entrons dans la maison de Black. L'intérieur est aussi petit que le laissait penser l'extérieur, mais il porte un certain charme. Tout est fait de bois ici aussi, certains meubles semblent même fabriqués à la main. Je me demande quel genre de secrets ou de légendes peut bien cacher cette tribu si rustique. Zéèv me fait asseoir sur le canapé qui occupe une grande partie de la pièce. Il est bien plus confortable qu'il n'y paraît, je m'enfonce dedans comme dans du beurre. Ça va être la galère pour me relever.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Black sortir d'une pièce adjacente avec un kit de premiers secours dans les mains. Il vient le déposer sur la table basse et s'assied à mes côtés, en passant un bras sur mes épaules.

 _Wow, wow, wow ! Tu crois faire quoi, là ?_

Il rit de bon cœur en voyant mon expression.

\- Ne t'en fais pas gamine, je suis bien trop vieux pour toi ! Je voulais juste t'informer que je me charge de ta voiture. Je te promets que j'y ferai attention comme si c'était la mienne. Non, mieux, celle de Nessie. Je ne te ferai rien payer, si ce n'est le prix des pièces que je devrai changer, ça te va ?

\- Qui est Nessie ?

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. J'ai beau essayer d'accepter cette situation bizarre, il ne faut pas pousser non plus. Il me paraît bien trop gentil pour être réel.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, une mimique amusée sur le visage, au moment où la porte s'ouvre violemment. Nous nous tournons tous les trois vers l'invitée surprise. Et je reste bouche bée.

Elle est magnifique. Je n'ai jamais vu de pareille beauté. Et je ne parle pas voiture, cette fois-ci. C'est une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'années bien passées. Elle est assez petite et frêle, mais je devine qu'elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air, vu comme la porte a rebondi sur le mur quand elle l'a ouverte. Elle a une peau diaphane, presque translucide, sans défauts, de longs cheveux couleur bronze, bouclés, qui paraissent plus brillants que les miens ne seront jamais. Et par-dessus tout, elle possède un visage à se damner. Ses grands yeux ronds bordés de cils longs et épais sont ouverts sous l'inquiétude, ses pommettes sont hautes, ses lèvres roses et pleines, le tout semble créé par le pinceau du meilleur peintre que la Terre ait porté, tout est un appel à l'amour. Il suffirait qu'elle me le demande pour que je passe d'hétéro à gay.

Il suffit que je formule cette pensée pour que mon cœur m'envoie l'image du visage triste de Zéèv. Non, je l'aurais fait si je l'avais rencontrée avant Zéèv. Maintenant… je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens, mais je ne veux pas m'éloigner de lui. J'ai besoin de lui parler, de mettre des mots sur mes sentiments et sur les siens, de comprendre son comportement étrange.

\- Jake ! s'écrie la déesse. J'ai senti l'odeur du sang, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je te présente Nessie, me glisse l'Indien avec un sourire dans la voix.

C'est alors que la jeune femme se rend compte de la situation dans laquelle elle nous a trouvés. Elle nous jauge un instant du regard, avant de le laisser glisser sur le bras que Jake a toujours sur mes épaules. Enfin, il dérive sur moi. Je vois toutes les questions qu'elle se pose passer dans ses yeux et j'ai peur d'avoir créé un énorme malentendu.

Mais elle s'avance dans la maisonnette, ferme la porte derrière elle et me sourit tendrement.

\- Tu dois être Louve, j'imagine ? me demande-t-elle en me présentant sa main.

 _What the… comment elle sait ça, elle ?_ Je la sers automatiquement, en remarquant au passage qu'elle ne referme pas les doigts sur mes plaies.

Jake prend la parole.

\- Louve, je te présente Nessie, ma femme. Ness, voici Louve, la petite nouvelle du coin.

\- La petite nouvelle ? Après « gamine » ? Quel âge as-tu pour me parler comme ça, sérieusement ? je dis, pour oublier mon trouble.

\- Bien plus que tu ne le penses, gamine, fait-il en riant.

\- Vraiment, combien ? vingt-cinq, trente ? j'insiste.

\- Tu chauffes, répond-il, hilare. Essaie plutôt quelque chose comme trente-huit.

Je bloque. Ce beau-gosse foutu comme une statue grecque – non à la réflexion, mieux foutu que ça encore - qui paraît l'âge de Zéèv qui en a vingt, est plus proche de la quarantaine que de la trentaine. Eh beh, je commence à mieux comprendre l'histoire de l'âge qui ne veut rien dire de Zéèv.

Celui-ci est d'ailleurs en train de s'occuper de ma main droite, accroupi à mes côtés. Il n'a rien dit depuis l'arrivée de Nessie, concentré sur sa tâche. Je lui souffle donc ma pensée. Il lève les yeux qui semblent retrouver un peu de leur éclat perdu et un fantôme de sourire court sur ses lèvres.

\- Et du coup, pourquoi Nessie ? je demande. J'ai cru que tu parlais du monstre du Loch Ness, tout à l'heure. Je me suis inquiétée pour ta santé mentale.

\- Ah, ça, demande à mes parents, soupire la jeune femme avec un air dramatique.

Elle vient s'installer sur les genoux de son mari qui retire enfin son bras de mes épaules pour l'en entourer.

\- Ils m'ont appelée Renesmée, continue-t-elle avec une pause dramatique.

Franchement, ça ne me paraît pas si bizarre que ça. Vu les prénoms que mes parents ont donné à toute ma famille, plus rien ne m'étonne.

\- C'est très joli, je la complimente.

Elle paraît surprise, avant de poursuivre.

\- Merci ! Tu es bien la première à le penser vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, Jake ici présent a décrété que 'Nessie' était plus approprié à ma nais… je veux dire, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Ils ont tous un problème avec les lapsus, ici. Je vais leur envoyer le psy de ma mère, il aura des choses à dire, c'est sûr.

\- Je comprends mieux… c'est original, j'aime bien, je décrète.

Ce qui a l'air de la ravir, vu le sourire qu'elle me sert. Je crois que je viens de voir le soleil. Je suis aveuglée un instant. C'est quoi la marque de leur dentifrice ici ?

\- Jake, euh… je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

\- Bien sûr, Jacob Black, Jake pour les intimes, à ton service.

Le clin d'œil qu'il m'offre avec sa réponse introduit le doute en moi. Il est sérieux, ou bien… ?

\- Hum, très bien. Donc pour la voiture…

Je m'interromps, et baisse les yeux. Zéèv vient de déposer un baiser sur le dos de ma main, sur le bandage tout propre qu'il a installé. Comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de son geste, il lève précipitamment la tête, affolé. Quand je croise son regard, je le vois rentrer la tête dans les épaules, et je me rends compte qu'il a peur que je fuie, encore une fois. Mais ce baiser était tellement doux, tellement plein de tendresse que je ne peux que lui sourire en souhaitant qu'il recommence. Je voudrais aussi qu'il ouvre la bouche, j'ai l'impression qu'il est tellement blessé de mon comportement qu'il m'offre le traitement du silence, et ça commence à me monter à la tête. Je veux lui parler et ce n'est pas comme ça que j'obtiendrai des réponses.

Pour le moment, il répond à mon sourire et je le vois reprendre des couleurs. Il semble revivre à chaque fois que je lui adresse une petite attention, un geste gentil. C'est très étrange. Mon instinct me souffle que j'aurai bientôt mon explication logique.

Je prends alors mon mal en patience et lui tend ma deuxième main, qu'il saisit comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable. Mon cœur sursaute devant tant d'affection et il me faut me rappeler de respirer. Mais où est passée la jeune fille qui jurait devant tout le monde qu'elle ne croyait pas à l'amour, qui ne s'était jamais entichée de qui que ce soit et qui considérait cela comme une faiblesse ? Visiblement, elle a pris ses jambes à son cou depuis que Zéèv est entré dans ma vie. J'ai envie de hurler de peur et d'excitation à la fois.

Mais comme je ne suis pas seule, je m'efforce de rester calme. Je prends une grande inspiration et m'arrache au spectacle de Zéèv qui soigne ma main avec une dévotion nouvelle pour moi. Le couple assis à ma gauche nous regarde avec des yeux remplis de mièvrerie. Chouette, c'est l'image qu'on donne aux gens, tous les deux ? Super.

Je me gratte la gorge pour détourner leur attention et me rappelle de ce dont je voulais parler à la base.

\- Je disais donc… pour la voiture, Jake, est-ce que tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, et j'ai vraiment besoin qu'elle soit comme neuve.

\- Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, Louve, répond la voix grave de Zéèv à mon grand étonnement. Tu vois ma MG A ? Jake l'a récupérée prête pour la casse. Il l'a remontée morceau par morceau, et regarde le petit bijou qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Plus belle qu'en sortant de l'usine.

Son ton chaud et confiant me rassure sur ce point. Effectivement, si elle était aussi mal en point qu'il le disait, il doit savoir y faire.

\- Et pour ce qui est de m'embêter, au contraire ! s'exclame le géant. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je serais plus que ravi de m'y mettre.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te paie davantage ?

\- Eh bien, si tu insistes… commence-t-il alors que la main de Nessie s'abat sur son épaule dans un claquement sonore. Aïe, Ness ! Je plaisantais, je ne vais pas lui demander d'argent, tu le sais !

\- C'est très gentil à toi, Louve, me dit-elle en faisant fi de son mari, mais ce ne sera vraiment pas nécessaire. Pense à ça comme un service de la part d'un ami.

\- Mais… je ne vous connais pas. Et la réciproque est vraie aussi.

Plus que vraie.

\- Vu le temps dont je vais avoir besoin pour la retaper, d'ici là, on sera les meilleurs amis du monde ! rétorque Jake en m'ébouriffant le crâne.

\- Hey ! On parle de combien de temps, là ?

\- Hum… au moins deux bonnes semaines, voire plus si je ne trouve pas les pièces dans les endroits habituels, réfléchit-il.

Nom d'un chien. Je vais devoir rester deux semaines dans ce trou paumé avec des Indiens commères et un ciel à faire déprimer Julia Roberts ? Bah ça va être sympa…

Oui, mais il y a aussi Zéèv… deux semaines à apprendre à le connaître.

* * *

 **Nous y voilà déjà... la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, personnellement, le sarcasme à toute épreuve de Louve me fait mourir de rire. Mais c'est personnel.**

 **On se retrouve dimanche prochain, vers 18h !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je reviens avec le chapitre 3, j'espère que ses péripéties vous plairont (elles me font mourir de rire).**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **happy : Voilà la suite, avec un peu d'évolutions qui j'espère te feront kiffer ! Merci de ton com, gros bisous**

 **Guest : Tu avais hâte de la suite, alors la voilà ! Merci de ton soutien, j'espère que ça te plaira ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Rencontres du troisième type**

La voiture s'arrête devant une énième petite maisonnette de bois foncé à cause de la récente pluie. Rien ne la distingue des autres, si ce n'est une applique lumineuse au-dessus de la porte qui s'allume dès que nous nous approchons. Zéèv m'ouvre et m'invite à l'intérieur avec un sourire avenant. Il a retrouvé l'éclat dans ses yeux et ses lèvres ne peinent plus à s'étirer d'une oreille à l'autre, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mais je sens qu'il peut tout reperdre au moindre de mes gestes non contrôlés, il a l'air prêt à se replonger dans son enfer personnel au moment où je lui tourne le dos.

J'entre donc et me retrouve dans la pièce à vivre de la maison, plus ou moins similaire à celle de Jake. Le coin salon est à ma droite en entrant, composé d'un large canapé rouge, meuble télé et table basse lui font face. Deux ou trois poufs colorés s'étalent au milieu, ce qui donne à l'endroit une ambiance chaleureuse et invitante. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style, mais je peux y passer deux semaines avec joie. Je suis bien venue ici pour perdre mes repères familiers, après tout.

A gauche trône une immense table ronde. Son diamètre est impressionnant, elle mange toute la place qu'il reste de ce côté de la pièce.

\- Vous êtes nombreux chez vous ? je demande, perplexe.

Le jeune homme suit mon regard.

\- Oh, pas trop non, mais on reçoit souvent de la visite. Enfin, ce n'est rien comparé à Sam et Emily, c'est chez eux qu'on se retrouve tous la plupart du temps.

\- Tu veux dire, le gars chez qui on a pris le punching-ball ?

\- C'est ça. Lui et sa femme ont une maison immense, tu l'as vue, prévue pour les regroupements de tout type, m'informe-t-il avec un sourire.

\- De tout type… ?

\- Des réunions de famille aux conseils de la tribu, en passant par les fêtes d'anniversaire ou de mariage. Sam a construit leur maison dans cette optique.

J'acquiesce. La tribu a l'air d'être particulièrement solidaire, en effet, alors ça ne me choque pas plus que ça.

Zéèv me propose de prendre ma veste mouillée et la pose sur un radiateur. Je note qu'il le met en marche en même temps. Pourquoi n'était-il pas allumé avant, il fait un froid de canard ! D'ailleurs, juste dans mon petit débardeur, la chair de poule me court sur les bras et je frissonne. Il le remarque et fronce les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolé, il va falloir attendre un peu que la maison chauffe. On a l'habitude du froid ici, on ne fait plus attention.

\- Sérieusement ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne sens rien, là ?

Je le regarde bouche bée alors qu'il ôte sa propre veste et la jette négligemment sur le sofa avec le punching-ball – qui doit pourtant peser son poids, se retrouvant en T-shirt à manche courte. Le blanc du tissu est à la limite du transparent et je peux voir tous les détails de ses muscles au travers. OK _, essaie de ne pas trop le mater._ Mission impossible, je le sais. Je m'humidifie les lèvres et avale ma salive. Ça _va aller_. Il saisit ma petite valise rigide que je trimballe depuis mon départ de France et glisse sa main dans mon dos pour me pousser vers un escalier. Mais nom d'un chien ! Sa paume est brûlante ! La chaleur se diffuse instantanément dans mon dos, mes épaules, mes reins. Ça me fait un bien fou. Je soupire de bien-être en le laissant me guider à l'étage.

\- Voilà ta chambre, m'indique-t-il en ouvrant une porte joliment ouvragée. Ça fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas été utilisée, j'espère que ça te va.

\- Vu les motels miteux que je me suis tapée jusqu'ici, ça a l'allure d'un cinq étoiles, je le rassure.

En effet, le lit deux places est énorme et recouvert d'un plaid à l'air moelleux et doux à souhait. Je retrouve encore ici la passion pour les coussins et les oreillers avec plaisir. Je vais être plus qu'à l'aise ! Il y a aussi une petite armoire avec un miroir sur l'une des portes, un long bureau et quelques étagères ici et là. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, plus que parfait. Je le remercie d'un sourire.

\- Je te laisse t'installer. Si tu veux prendre une douche, la salle de bain est dans le couloir, dernière porte à gauche. Il y a des serviettes sur une étagère, tu verras. Et ma m… ma belle-sœur a plein de produits, tu peux te servir.

\- Tu vis avec ta belle-sœur ?

 _Chelou_.

\- Avec mon frère, en fait, mais il est marié. Je suis un peu le boulet qu'ils doivent traîner, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Euh… ils ont leur propre maison, dans la réserve… bon, je te laisse t'installer. Je serai en bas, dans la cuisine.

Et il disparaît aussi vite.

Euh… je suis vraiment en train de me faire inviter dans une maison dont je ne connais pas les propriétaires ? Oui, oui, on dirait. Je ressens un inconfort profond à l'idée de déranger mais d'un autre côté, Zéèv ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Et je n'ai nulle part ailleurs où aller, alors disons que je ferai amende lorsque je rencontrerai son frère et sa belle-sœur. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je croise les doigts pour que l'inspi me vienne au bon moment.

Il y a donc anguille sous roche à propos de ses parents. Ce n'est pas une question-piège, pourtant, si ? Visiblement c'en est une pour lui. Je veux découvrir pourquoi. Ma curiosité sans borne est de retour. Il y a tellement de choses étranges ici, aussi ! Je n'y suis pour rien.

Je fouille donc dans ma valise pour en sortir un énorme pull et un jogging et fonce dans le couloir. Une douche brûlante est d'actualité. J'ai l'impression que je vais me transformer en glaçon. A peine entrée dans la salle d'eau, je me déshabille et saute dans la douche. Je manque de hurler en sentant l'eau glacée sortir du pommeau et m'éclabousser par petites gouttes vicieuses, avant de changer la température. Enfin, l'eau chaude tant désirée coule et je la laisse dénouer mes muscles tendus. Ah… ça fait tellement du bien. J'ai envie d'y rester des heures.

Après en avoir profité un bon moment, je coupe enfin l'eau et sors de la salle de bain emmitouflée dans mon gros pull. Comme prévu, tout était là : les serviettes toutes douces et les gels douches et shampooings de la belle-sœur. Je sursaute en marchant sur le parquet encore froid. J'ai oublié des chaussettes, mes pieds vont glacer illico. Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre en priant pour ne pas perdre un orteil entretemps et saute dans mes baskets. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à emmener des grosses chaussettes avec moi, hein ? Je le regrette amèrement. Une fois plus à l'aise, je redescends au rez-de-chaussée et cherche la cuisine. Pas bien compliqué, il suffit de suivre la bonne odeur. Je sens mon ventre gargouiller. Il doit être quasiment dix-neuf heures et je meurs de faim.

Je trouve le beau brun dos à moi, s'occupant visiblement d'une poêle bien remplie.

\- Tu veux un coup de main ? je lui propose.

Il se retourne et m'offre un sourire aveuglant en me détaillant.

\- Non, c'est gentil, c'est prêt. Assieds-toi. Tu as toujours froid ?

\- Un peu, oui. Le décalage douche brûlante-couloir chambre froide est dur à vivre, j'ajoute en riant.

Mais ça sonne creux parce que je le pense vraiment. Sortir de la salle de bain que j'ai transformée en sauna s'est avéré une épreuve d'une difficulté telle qu'elle serait parfaite pour Koh Lanta. Mais Zéèv rit à son tour et s'approche pour poser la poêle sur la table. Il l'a déjà dressée, deux couverts.

\- Où sont ton frère et sa femme ?

\- Ils sortaient ce soir, juste en amoureux. Ils devraient revenir plus tard dans la soirée.

J'acquiesce, concentrée sur la nourriture fumante. Il a fait des pommes de terre sautées avec une omelette aux lardons. Simple mais drôlement efficace. Je salive. Ma réaction le fait rire une nouvelle fois et il s'empresse de me servir.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu me sautes dessus, rigole-t-il.

Je commence à manger en silence, savourant les goûts. Il se débrouille pas mal. D'un autre côté, je serais capable d'avaler n'importe quoi tellement j'ai faim. Après quelques bouchées impérieuses, je me calme et reprends la parole.

\- Dis-moi, tu vas bien, toi ?

\- Bien sûr, répond-il, vaguement étonné. Pourquoi ?

Je remarque qu'il mange avec autant d'appétit que moi.

\- Ta main était brûlante, tout à l'heure. Si tu as de la fièvre, dis-le maintenant, qu'on s'en occupe tant que ce n'est pas trop important.

Je sonne comme une maman poule. Ce n'est pas trop l'impression que je veux donner, mais bon. La fièvre, c'est énervant. Même si en en le regardant bien, il n'a pas la tête d'un malade.

\- Oh… non, tout va bien, j'ai juste le sang chaud. Pratique quand on vit ici, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ça me paraît bizarre. Il paraissait vraiment chaud. J'attrape sa main sans prévenir. Mes articulations déchirées qui ont été anesthésiées par la chaleur de la douche recommencent à prendre vie. Aïe. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû frapper aussi fort. Sa main est tellement chaude que j'ai l'impression de fondre. Ça me réchauffe de l'intérieur, je ne veux plus le lâcher.

\- Tu es vraiment brûlant, je lui lance avec un œil peu avenant.

\- C'est toi qui a les mains glacées ! s'exclame-t-il. Comment fais-tu pour avoir aussi froid ?

Il paraît vraiment sidéré. Sa réaction me fait rire. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air malade, ce qui m'étonne. Je sais que mes mains sont gelées, mais sa peau me brûle tellement elle chauffe. Je décide de passer outre, ça ne fait que s'ajouter à ma liste de trucs bizarres sur les Quileute.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas croisé d'étranger ? Parce que crois-moi, si vous êtes tous habitués à vous balader en T-shirt par un temps pareil, ce n'est pas le cas du commun des mortels.

Mon trait d'humour tombe à l'eau. Il paraît gêné. Et un peu perdu aussi, incertain. D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

\- Ça fait un moment, répond-il enfin.

Bon, message reçu, je n'insiste pas. Enfin, je me sens quand même obligée de le titiller un peu :

\- Tu sais que depuis que j'ai mis les pieds ici, il se passe plein de… choses bizarres ?

Il me regarde, alarmé.

\- Oui, genre, cette histoire d'âge et de physique, par exemple. Jake et toi paraissez le même âge, alors que vous avez en réalité vingt ans d'écart. D'où vous sortez vos tonnes de muscles, tous ? Ou cette histoire avec ton ami là, Sam. Il te file les clés de sa maison, comme ça, lui ? Il n'a pas peur. Sans parler de toutes ces hésitations quand vous parlez, tous. Vous butez sans arrêt sur les mots. Je ne sais pas si ce sont des lapsus ou si vous voulez me cacher des choses, mais c'est bizarre. Sans parler de ton comportement face à moi. C'est probablement la cerise sur le gâteau, je suis incapable de te suivre ou de te comprendre. Pourquoi tu invites une inconnue chez toi ? Pour juste boire un verre au départ, puis pour y passer deux semaines ? Tu ne me connais pas, tu n'as pas peur de ce que je pourrais te faire ?

Une fois lancée, je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Je me surprends moi-même, j'en avais des choses sur le cœur ! Zéèv, lui, a l'air complètement sonné. Je vois défiler de la honte, du regret, de l'indécision, de la volonté, de la peur. Eh bien, ça a l'air lourd à porter tout ça !

\- Louve…

Sa voix est cassée, basse. Il ne lève même pas les yeux, a reposé ses couverts sur la table. Il semblerait que je sois encore en train de lui faire du mal… mais je ne peux pas m'en vouloir cette fois-ci. Je veux bien être attirée par une force mystérieuse vers lui, mais j'ai désespérément besoin de réponses pour l'accepter. Une fois que j'aurai compris ce qu'il se passe, j'agirai en conséquence. Mais tant que je ne comprends pas cette situation, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sur la défensive.

Il soupire.

\- Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, et je sais que je ne me comporte pas correctement vis-à-vis de toi, se lance-t-il, la voix rauque. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre sans que tu ne partes en prenant tes jambes à ton cou.

J'avais déjà capté l'idée qu'il ne savait pas comment agir. Par contre, je n'avais pas pigé qu'il avait peur que je me tire. Ce qui est stupide, puisque si les mensonges continuent, c'est ça qui me fera fuir.

\- Dans ce cas, commence par le plus simple, je l'invite. Je suis capable d'entendre beaucoup de choses, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de quoi que ce soit.

 _Wow, c'est moi qui parle là ?_ _Je meurs de mièvrerie, je n'en peux plus_. Je n'ai jamais été aussi douce et attentionnée avec un homme, j'espère qu'il s'en rend compte.

Il lève les yeux et croise mon regard, enfin. Je sens l'espoir poindre le bout de son nez dans ses yeux et il inspire fortement. Sans me lâcher du regard, il commence :

\- Je veux te connaître. J'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi, je veux savoir tout ce qu'i savoir sur toi.

Ça nous fait un point commun, alors. Bien que je ne sache pas du tout comment réagir à sa déclaration.

\- Ce qui s'est passé dans le bar, tu l'as senti aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu serais déjà partie sinon.

Il a raison. On dirait qu'il me cerne mieux qu'il ne veut le croire.

\- Eh bien, ce que tu as ressenti, c'était la même chose que moi. Je t'ai parlé de destinée tout à l'heure, et je sais que ça t'a fait peur, mais c'est la vérité. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous, c'est quelque chose de fort, que peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir trouvé.

Il a l'air de s'être renseigné sur le coup de foudre, lui. Chapeau. Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir, alors je cache mon embarras en piochant dans mon assiette. Je sens son regard peser sur moi. Il a l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je suis censée lui dire quoi, là, exactement ?

\- Le coup de foudre, ce n'est pas quelque chose de si extraordinaire que ça, on en parle tout le temps dans les livres.

Incroyable. Ce type beau comme un dieu vient de me faire une déclaration plus qu'explicite et c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Je me fais pitié.

\- Tu crois que… ? Oh, oui, j'imagine que ça peut s'apparenter à un coup de foudre. Mais c'est aussi différent.

Je relève la tête. Je commence à être perdue. On parle bien de la même chose, là ?

\- Tu as senti la douleur quand tu as voulu partir de la voiture ? Ça fait partie de l'imprégnation. Deux imprégnés souffrent quand ils sont éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais ensemble c'est comme s'ils étaient enfin en paix. Ils forment chacun une partie d'un tout qu'ils ne peuvent unifier qu'ensemble.

\- De quoi tu parles… ?

Imprégnation ? Imprégnés ? Pas d'éloignement ? Un tout à unifier ? Il y a un traducteur dans le coin ? Il se rend compte de mon expression totalement perdue et se renfrogne. Il réfléchit un instant, avale une cuillerée énorme de son assiette sûrement froide à présent, avant de se redresser, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

\- Je sais ! Écoute, tout ça, c'est lié aux légendes de notre tribu. Si tu les connaissais, tu les comprendrais, mais en attendant… je suis nul pour raconter les histoires. Mais demain soir, la tribu organise un feu de camp, c'est l'occasion pour nous de nous raconter nos légendes. Viens. Ainsi, tu devrais comprendre tout ce qui t'échappe.

\- Tu es en train de me demander de t'accompagner à un feu de camp pour que j'apprenne les légendes quileute ? je demande lentement, estomaquée.

Il paraît hyper fier de son idée et hoche la tête avec entrain.

\- Si après ça, tu as encore des questions, je te promets que je répondrai à toutes. Mais attends le feu de camp, s'il-te-plaît.

Je soupire. J'ai la tête trop pleine, et je ne comprends rien à son histoire de légende. Quel est le rapport avec mes sentiments pour lui ? Ou les siens pour moi, tant qu'à faire.

\- Très bien, je lâche. Mais tu as plutôt intérêt à ce que mes doutes soient effacés, parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles.

Je n'en peux plus. Cette conversation m'a achevée. Je n'ai rien compris, et je commence à douter de sa santé mentale. Malgré ça, j'ai envie de lui faire une dernière fois confiance. S'il s'avère qu'il est totalement timbré, je partirai sans ma voiture, tant pis. Je finis mon assiette refroidie en silence sous le regard prudent de Zéèv, avant de monter m'enfermer dans ma chambre, toujours sans un mot. J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'ai à peine le temps de retirer mon jogging et mon pull et de me glisser sous l'épaisse couette que je sombre dans un sommeil agité.

Je passe de rêve en cauchemar, incapable de me rappeler du précédent, jusqu'au petit matin où je me réveille doucement. Je n'ai pas fermé les rideaux hier soir et la lumière du soleil levant envahit la pièce, la dotant d'une couleur dorée plus qu'agréable pour me faire oublier ma dure nuit. Je souris, pas encore complètement réveillée et profite de ma bonne humeur liée au temps.

Attends deux minutes. Il fait soleil, ici, dans la péninsule d'Olympic ?

Je me lève en trombe, repousse la couette et me jette sur la fenêtre, abasourdie. Il fait en effet soleil. Enfin, c'est vite dit. C'est l'aurore et le ciel est encore vierge de tout nuage, se teintant de bleu au-delà des dégradés aux couleurs chaudes que cause l'apparition de l'astre du jour. Il doit être fichtrement tôt. Et en conséquence, il y a encore largement le temps pour qu'il se gâte, mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Autant en profiter tant qu'il est là.

Je file vers ma valise pour en sortir des fringues quelconques, tenue jean déchiré-T-shirt Hard Rock Café sans manches, assorti de mon sac dans lequel je fourre mon ordinateur, mon casque, mon téléphone. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je fonce vers le rez-de-chaussée, passe par la cuisine pour dénicher un petit quelque chose à grignoter – je trouve une réserve géante de biscuits en tout genre, et sors de la maison le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me dirige vers les hauteurs de la réserve, histoire d'observer le lever du soleil de plus près et sans obstacle. Je suis tellement heureuse de voir un bout de l'astre et encore davantage le ciel aux tons rougeoyants, que rien ne peut me déprimer. Quelques soient les secrets de Zéèv et de sa tribu mystérieuse, ils ne pourront pas m'enlever ma bonne humeur.

Je commence à compter depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas vu le soleil, sans compter les faibles rayons dispersés qui arrivent à traverser la couche nuageuse du Nord-Ouest des États-Unis. En fait, vu que mon voyage a commencé à New York – qui n'était qu'une escale pour prendre un autre avion direction Portland, dans l'Oregon, depuis le début du mois je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de profiter des hautes températures et des paysages ensoleillés typiques des états du sud du pays. J'aurais peut-être dû commencer par la Californie, au final. Donc oui, ça fait quasiment un mois. Même plus, vu que même à Paris, le départ de mon avion à destination des Amériques, il y faisait un temps de chien.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que le soleil a manqué à ma carnation, quoi.

Je monte le bord de mer surélevé de La Push en silence, profitant des rayons chauds sur ma peau. Je me sens sereine. J'arrive en haut de la falaise au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes et cherche des yeux un endroit tranquille où m'asseoir. Finalement, un amas d'herbes tendres surmonté d'un rocher de belle taille me fait de l'œil et je m'y installe, ouvre mon ordinateur et sors mon casque. Je reste quelques secondes sans bouger, un peu triste de devoir le mettre et ne pas pouvoir écouter le bruit des vagues qui se jettent sur la falaise, les pélicans qui pêchent en contrebas, la nature qui s'éveille au rythme du soleil. Mais tant pis, si je veux avancer un peu, c'est un mal pour un bien. A partir du moment où je sens l'astre réchauffer ma peau, je ne me plains pas.

Je connecte alors les deux appareils et remarque en passant qu'il est à peine sept heures du matin. En même temps, vue l'heure à laquelle je me suis couchée hier, juste après le repas, ce n'est pas très étonnant.

Je reste ainsi un moment à composer et à mixer des titres ensemble. J'aime bien varier les plaisirs. J'ai l'impression de ne pas voir le temps passer. Je mange distraitement les biscuits que j'ai piqués dans la cuisine de Zéèv lorsque le vide de mon ventre se fait sentir, sans m'arrêter. Le soleil est la meilleure des muses. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on en est privé qu'on se rend compte de son importance sur le mental. Ma composition devint vite colorée, joyeuse, enlevée et je lui transmets aussi tout mon calme et ma sérénité. Je suis bien.

Au bout d'un moment, je lève les yeux pour m'accorder une pause en déplaçant mon PC à mes côtés. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de découvrir le soleil haut dans le ciel, celui-ci totalement bleu, des nuages seulement présents dans le loin, à l'horizon. Mince, il est quelle heure ? Je jette un œil à mon téléphone, décontenancée. Il est onze heures trente-deux. Mince, Zéèv doit être debout depuis longtemps maintenant, il doit me chercher partout ! J'espère qu'il ne croit pas que je l'ai encore fui, ça n'arrangerait pas mon cas…

Je saute sur mes pieds et range mes affaires en hâte, avant de me tourner vers le sentier que j'ai pris pour venir. J'hésite. Je vois sa maison d'ici, et couper par le bois serait plus rapide. Je repense à son visage triste d'hier et c'est suffisant pour me motiver. Un petit tour dans les bois, ça n'a jamais tué personne.

Je fonce entre les arbres en essayant de me rappeler la direction de la maison. Le bois n'est pas très épais et le soleil arrive à passer par interstices réguliers entre les feuillages, ce qui m'aide à trouver ma route. Je suis obligée de m'arrêter un instant quand je débouche dans une petite clairière allongée. Le soleil donne à l'endroit un aspect un peu spectral, magique, mystérieux. C'est splendide. Je dégaine mon téléphone pour le prendre en photo, bien que sachant parfaitement qu'il ne rendra pas justice à la beauté du lieu, mais déjà des accords se jouent dans ma tête et j'ai besoin d'une image pour les rendre audibles. Une fois deux ou trois photos prises, je reprends ma route. Mais j'ai à peine fait trois pas que j'entends un bruit à me glacer le sang.

C'est un hurlement. Un hurlement de loup, et qui paraît dangereusement proche de moi. _Non mais je commence à me fatiguer, moi… pourquoi il faut à chaque fois que je me mette dans des situations impossibles ?_

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je dois rester là ? Bouger ? Continuer mon chemin ? Je ne suis même pas sûre de la provenance exacte du hurlement, alors je ne saurais pas si je me dirige droit vers la bête. Un frisson me traverse le dos. _S'il-vous-plaît, si je meurs, faites que quelqu'un retrouve mes compos et en fasse un CD vendu par milliers_. Je ferme les yeux en faisant ma prière. Clairement, je ne peux rien espérer de mieux, là. Je ne connais pas le numéro de Zéèv, encore moins celui de Jake ou qui que ce soit qui pourrait me dire quoi faire. Tant pis, je ne vais pas rester ici indéfiniment. Je me bouge.

Au moment même où je prends cette décision, une silhouette apparaît droit devant moi. Mais pas une silhouette humaine, non, ce serait trop demander. C'est un animal énorme que je distingue mal d'ici. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de m'approcher pour savoir ce que c'est exactement, mais une chose est sûre, c'est bien trop gros pour être un loup. Loin de me rassurer, je commence à frissonner. OK _, là, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je suis censée faire._

Toujours aussi transparente quand il s'agit de peur, je crains que la bête ne s'en rende compte et que ça l'attire. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de passer par le bois, moi ? Je ne connais pas ce pays, je ne sais pas quel genre de créatures s'y cachent. L'animal fait un pas vers moi, puis un autre.

J'avale durement ma salive. Ça y est, je vais mourir.

Elle avance dans la clairière et quand le soleil se pose sur sa fourrure, je me rends compte de mon erreur : c'était bel et bien un loup. Mais un loup tel que je n'ai jamais vu. Enfin, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir de loup en vrai de toute façon, mais je sais qu'ils sont censés être bien plus petits que ça. Ce monstre m'arrive facilement à l'épaule au garrot. Ses pattes sont immenses et finissent en griffes aiguisées à souhait. Sa mâchoire semble d'une puissance à tuer un ours. Même mes cours de boxe ne me sauveront pas.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je note tout de même la couleur de sa fourrure, épaisse et assez longue, d'un gris foncé tacheté de noir. Ça ajoute sûrement à l'aura de puissance et de danger qu'il dégage. Ses deux prunelles sont étonnamment claires, contrastant avec ses poils, mais très brillantes. _C'est le soleil qui me donne cette impression_. Alors pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que l'animal est intelligent ? Ou du moins, conscient ? Ça n'a aucun sens, je le sais, et je mets ça sur le compte d'une insolation. Je suis restée longtemps au soleil sans bouger, sans protection, ça me monte à la tête.

Le loup continue à s'avancer jusqu'à être à quelques mètres de moi, et je résiste à l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Si je le faisais, il n'y a aucun doute qu'il me poursuivrait et me sauterait dessus. Et là, clairement, adieu ma survie. Je ne bouge donc pas d'un poil, alors qu'il penche la tête de côté et me jauge.

 _Il me jauge ? Quel genre de bestiole fait ça ?_

Pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il fait, je vois son regard se balader sur mon corps, de haut en bas, comme le ferait n'importe quel humain.

\- Hey, mes yeux sont là, je souffle.

C'était complètement insensé, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en face d'un homme. Si je m'en sors vivante, je me fais volontairement interner.

Le loup laisse échapper une sorte d'éternuement étrange et sa langue pend d'un côté de sa gueule. Qu'est-ce que… Soudain, son oreille se dresse et il se tourne pour regarder derrière lui. J'en profite pour reculer d'un pas. Mais immédiatement, il replonge son regard sur moi. Mince. Je me fige. Là, c'est sûr, il va se jeter sur moi. Pourquoi ai-je bougé ? Ah oui, parce que j'ai un instinct de survie pourri.

A ma grande surprise – et mon énorme soulagement incrédule, le loup recule d'un pas en jetant un œil rapide derrière lui, avant de s'asseoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? C'est un comportement normal de loup, ça, ou… ? Je suis tellement paumée que je ne sais plus quoi faire. La morte ? Rester là ? Me mettre à courir ? Mais son regard étrangement intelligent est toujours fixé sur moi et me met mal à l'aise.

Je ne comprends pas cette nouvelle situation improbable. Je sais que je devrais toujours être terrifiée, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas courir de danger. Ce qui n'a aucun sens, considérant le fait qu'un loup d'un bon mètre quatre-vingts me fait face, la langue pendue.

Je suis en plein délire. Le soleil m'a tellement manqué depuis un mois que l'insolation que je me suis tapée ce matin me transforme en schizophrène. J'ai des hallucinations. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. J'ai tellement la conviction d'imaginer tout ce que je vois que lorsqu'un deuxième loup émerge des arbres, je ne peux retenir une exclamation :

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Déjà avec un, mes chances de survie n'étaient pas grandes, mais maintenant je peux dire adieu à ma famille. J'ai le temps de passer un coup de fil, ou vous me bouffez tout de suite ?

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, consciente que si jamais ces bestioles monstrueuses sont réelles, c'est la fin pour moi, et si c'est le cas, j'ai besoin de finir ma vie sur une touche d'humour. Je ne veux pas mourir en ayant des images d'horreur dans le cerveau. J'espère juste que les loups tuent rapidement leurs proies. Et comme je n'ai jamais eu l'intelligence de regarder un documentaire sur ces animaux, je n'ai qu'à prier.

En fermant les yeux, un étourdissement me prend et je les rouvre aussitôt, seulement pour voire la verdure tanguer dangereusement. Oh, oh. Il faut que je m'assois. On dirait que le soleil tapait plus fort que je ne le pensais. A moins que ce ne soit le choc de voir deux bestioles carnivores énormes m'étudier du regard. Oui, parce que clairement, elles m'étudient. Le deuxième loup s'est joint au premier, assis par terre, et m'observe en silence. C'est plus que dérangeant. Et ça n'aide pas à me dire que je ne suis pas folle.

Je tends un bras devant moi pour me stabiliser, mais peine perdue, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes. Je me penche alors en avant en m'accroupissant, jusqu'à ce que mes mains touchent l'herbe humide de la clairière et c'est seulement là que je m'autorise à m'asseoir sur les fesses. Je croise les jambes et étire mon dos, les yeux clos, en essayant de respirer calmement. Après quelques secondes, j'ouvre les yeux doucement. Je me sens mieux, mais une migraine pointe son nez.

 _Bon, j'imagine que si j'ai mal, ça veut dire que tous les loups qui me font face à présent sont réels ? Pas que ce soit pour me rassurer._

Je ne les ai pas entendus arriver, et avec leur taille de mastodonte, c'est surprenant. Ils doivent être remarquablement efficaces lorsqu'ils chassent. Mais là, ils sont une petite dizaine à s'être assis et tous me regardent. En les observant avec plus d'attention, je remarque que certains ont la gueule ouverte, les lèvres étirées, comme s'ils souriaient. D'autres ont la tête penchée et leur regard paraît… curieux.

 _D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit, je dois être totalement frappée, là. Des loups curieux ? Qui sourient ? Que quelqu'un me réveille, s'il-vous-plaît._

Nous restons sans bouger un instant qui me semble durer des heures, et je me sens bizarrement intimidée. Pas terrifiée, ou effrayée, ou sur le point de faire une syncope, non, juste intimidée. Je suis consciente que ma propre réaction n'a aucun sens, mais à la limite, je préfère ça que de faire une crise d'angoisse. Alors j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser et dirige plutôt mon attention sur les loups et leur apparence. Ils sont tous beaucoup plus gros que n'est censée l'être cette race. En fait, l'un d'eux, de couleur brun-roux, est tellement grand qu'il pourrait faire de l'ombre à un cheval. Il se tient au centre de tous, un peu en avant. Le message est clair, c'est lui le chef de meute. De temps à autre, l'un des loups se tourne vers un autre et un message semble passer entre eux, avant qu'ils ne recentrent leur attention sur moi.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se tournent tous vers quelque chose derrière eux.

 _Pitié, non, pas un autre_ , je prie.

Je ne suis pas entendue. Un énième loup à la couleur vibrante, brun chocolat très foncé, déboule dans la clairière à son tour. Sauf qu'à l'exception de ses pairs, il arrive en courant et freine des quatre fers en arrivant à hauteur des bêtes les plus à l'arrière. Tous le suivent des yeux alors que les siens sont rivés sur moi. Ils sont grand ouverts, sa langue pend alors qu'il reprend son souffle, mais pas un instant il n'écarte ses pupilles de ma personne. Il s'avance entre les loups et je commence sérieusement à craindre pour ma vie. Pourquoi il paraît si obsédé par moi ?

J'ai un mouvement de recul quand je vois qu'il ne s'arrête pas, même une fois dépassé l'alpha. Il le remarque et se stoppe brutalement. Il baisse les yeux sur son corps, s'ébroue et feule. Un autre grognement lui répond. Il renifle péniblement et retrouve mes yeux. Cette fois-ci, ils ne sont plus écarquillés, mais semblent contenir une tendresse immense.

Je sursaute. Cette tendresse me fait bizarrement penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Soudain, le visage triste de Zéèv se superpose au regard douloureusement doux du loup et mon instinct me crie quelque chose. Quelque chose d'impossible. Nope, je refuse. Je sais que je suis folle à lier, mais là, c'est trop.

Le loup fait un pas dans ma direction et je sens la panique me gagner. _Peut-être qu'ils n'attendaient que lui avant de me sauter dessus ?_ Un frisson me parcoure la colonne vertébrale et l'envie puissante de prendre mes jambes à mon cou survient. _Ils vont me tuer de toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?_ je me dis.

Je repense à mon comportement un peu plus tôt. Après tout, si je meurs, autant rire une dernière fois.

Alors je ne bouge pas, je reste assise et vulnérable et je lance un sourire au loup qui s'approche toujours à pas lents.

\- Tu sais que tu me fais penser à quelqu'un ? Un type super chelou, entre nous, mais qui semble tenir à moi d'une façon qui m'échappe. Il a le même regard tourmenté que toi quand je le fuis. D'ailleurs, d'où les loups peuvent avoir un regard tourmenté ? j'ajoute, plus comme une question à moi-même.

Mon initiative a le mérite d'arrêter la bête, qui me paraît étrangement surprise. Encore ? Est-ce que c'est normal que ces bestioles soient capables de ressentir tout ça ? D'un côté, je ne crois pas que ce soit normal qu'ils s'asseyent tous en demi-cercle pour observer une petite humaine flipper. C'est surréaliste.

Dans le même temps, la plupart des autres loups lâchent une exclamation ou un feulement aigu. Ils s'ébrouent entre eux et les regards qu'ils échangent me laissent perplexe. On dirait vraiment qu'ils ont une conversation… sans parler. L'alpha toussote dans la terre du sol avant de laisser tomber lourdement sa tête sur ses pattes avant, la langue pendante. Il nous regarde, le loup foncé et moi, comme s'il était au cinéma.

Je repousse mes cheveux en arrière des deux mains, incapable de croire ce que je vois.

\- Mais, je suis en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas réellement être en train de parler avec des loups qui me matent en rigolant, pas vrai ?

Nouvelle crise de rire chez les animaux.

 _C'est. Totalement. Loufoque._

Celui en face de moi s'est remis à marcher, plus en trottant qu'en marchant d'ailleurs, et je suis tellement choquée que je ne réagis même pas. Un coin de mon cerveau me dit qu'il faudra que je fasse une mise à jour de mon instinct de survie, parce qu'il a l'air d'être K.O.

Finalement, il s'arrête à un tout petit mètre de moi et baisse la tête pour être à ma hauteur. Vu sa taille, autant qu'il s'allonge, ce sera plus simple. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et pendant une minute, je ne vois rien d'autre que ses iris dorées, brillantes d'amusement. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsqu'il brise le contact pour me laper la joue à grand coup de langue.

\- Hey ! c'est dégoûtant ! je m'exclame en me protégeant de mes bras.

Mais le loup éternue ce qui ressemble à un rire, et me pousse les poignets du bout du museau.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? je grogne pour cacher ma gêne.

Et ma peur aussi, je l'avoue. Parce que se faire lécher la joue par un loup de cette taille, c'est tout de même impressionnant. J'ai le ventre tellement noué que j'ai peur de rendre mon piteux petit-déjeuner. Quand il m'empoigne de son regard, sans me laisser la possibilité de m'en extraire, je vois une avalanche de sentiments se battre en lui. Il est heureux, étonné, ravi, inquiet, soulagé, effrayé, amoureux. Il baisse vite les yeux lorsque la constatation me frappe, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je vois l'étendue de ses sentiments.

Des sentiments d'un loup ?

Force est de constater que oui, des sentiments d'un loup. Je sais que je peux lui confier ma vie, que je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir peur de lui, qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. J'ignore comment je le sais, mais comme tout ce qui se passe depuis que j'ai posé les pieds dans cette réserve, je ne contrôle plus grand-chose. Alors je lève la main pour la passer dans le poil long de l'animal. Aussitôt, il ferme les yeux et s'appuie légèrement dessus. Quand j'ajoute ma deuxième main, j'entends un bruit étrange s'élever, comme une litanie régulière, grave, qui roule sur le vent. Je me rends compte que le loup ronronne une seconde plus tard et j'agrandis les yeux.

\- Les loups ronronnent ? je ne peux m'empêcher de souffler, ébahie.

J'aurais dû me taire, comme souvent. Encore une fois, les loups à l'arrière éclatent de rire de leur façon étrange, et mon loup chocolat pivote la tête vers eux en feulant. Pas un feulement aigu comme tout à l'heure, non, un feulement grave et puissant, les dents retroussées, invitation non désirée à se faire briser la nuque en un coup de crocs. Je récupère mes mains aussi vite.

L'alpha jappe plus fort que les autres et ils s'arrêtent tous d'un coup. _Wow. Moi aussi je veux ce genre de charisme_. D'un coup de tête, il les enjoint à se lever et quitter la clairière par là où ils sont arrivés. En un battement de cil, ils sont hors de vue, à part le grand loup qui jette un œil lourd au chocolat. Puis, il disparaît aussi vite que les autres.

Je reporte mon attention sur le loup foncé qui s'est calmé et a retrouvé une expression tranquille. Il se redresse un peu trop vite pour moi et je manque de basculer en arrière. Je le regarde d'un œil torve.

\- Non seulement vous êtes de taille à faire pâlir d'envie Prince Noir, mais en plus vous êtes extra silencieux quand vous déplacez, et pour couronner le tout, vous le faites à une vitesse qui va au-delà de l'entendement ! Franchement, la vie est mal faite. Je voudrais bien un ou deux atouts comme ça, moi aussi, je marmonne en me relevant.

Je m'essuie les fesses alors qu'il s'écarte d'un ou deux pas, les yeux rieurs.

\- Bon, je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je dois rentrer au bercail. Enfin, si l'on peut dire. Je devrais y être depuis un sacré bout de temps déjà, alors ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, même si tes potes et toi m'avez filé la peur de ma vie.

Je ramasse mon sac, le pose sur mon épaule et me tourne vers la forêt. Mince. C'est par où déjà ? Je souffle, passablement énervée.

\- Juste comme ça, je sais que j'ai l'air tarée à te demander ça, mais tu saurais le chemin pour rentrer au village ? je demande en me tournant vers le loup qui n'a pas bougé. Avec tout ça, j'ai perdu mes repères…

L'animal aboie joyeusement avant de glisser sa tête sous mon bras dans la tentative de me tirer en avant.

\- Ça va, ça va, je te suis ! J'espère juste que tu as compris ce que je t'ai demandé…

Je prie pour qu'il m'emmène dans la direction désirée, j'ai cru comprendre avec douleur qu'on captait difficilement du réseau ici et je ne serais pas capable de m'en sortir seule. Mais bon, quitte à ne pas savoir le chemin, autant suivre un immense loup à l'air amical.

 _Cette phrase sonne bien plus étrange que je ne l'avais imaginé._

* * *

 **Alors, alors ?**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions, haha ! J'ai kiffé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à le lire.**

 **La bise, à dimanche prochain**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant. Croyez-moi, j'ai galéré à lui trouver son nom. Vous avez pu le remarquer, mais de temps en temps, je mets les titres des musiques que j'ai écoutées en écrivant le chapitre et qui selon moi correspondent à l'ambiance de l'histoire à ce moment. Libre à vous de les jouer pendant votre lecture !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest : ravie de t'avoir fait rire, j'avoue que ça m'a échappé aussi pendant l'écriture. J'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci tout autant !**

 **happy : c'est vrai que dans des situations un peu extrêmes comme celles-ci, on se sait jamais comment on réagirait. J'aime bien me dire qu'on pense (ou espère) réagir d'une telle façon alors que la réalité serait toute autre, d'où le comportement de Louve. Merci à toi de m'avoir laissé ce charmant com, en espérant que le chap 4 te plaira autant !**

 **Merci à Cissy pour son soutien et sa correction (et bon rétablissement, on pense toutes et tous fort à toi !)~**

 **Bonne lecture (j'en rigole d'avance, hahaha *rire démoniaque, on est d'accord*)**

* * *

 **Chained to the rythm, Katy Perry** **– Dusk Till Dawn, Sia ft. Zayn**

 **Chapitre 4 : Tomber de Charybde en Scylla**

Je suis totalement hébétée quand je réalise que le loup brun foncé m'a effectivement amenée à l'orée de la forêt, juste en face de la maison de Zéèv. Durant tout le chemin, il n'a pas arrêté de sautiller partout, de courir devant moi pour revenir me lécher la joue, de me pousser gentiment du bout du museau. J'ai eu la sensation d'être accompagnée d'un animal de compagnie - très joueur. N'en ayant jamais eu, je ne connais pas trop l'idée, mais ce moment dans la forêt était étonnamment agréable. Tellement improbable que je suis certaine que demain je n'y croirai plus. Ça ne peut pas réellement s'être passé, une rencontre avec une meute entière de loups sauvages – mais étrangement civilisés – et surtout, gros comme des ours.

Alors que je m'éloigne du bois en me retournant tous les deux mètres pour voir le loup me fixer, caché dans les ombres, je me dis que cet interlude de conte de fée doit me servir à mes compos. Même si je l'ai rêvé, c'était un songe d'une telle beauté et d'une telle puissance… cependant, je sais bien qu'aussi créative que je puisse être, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer quelque chose qui m'a paru si réel. Mais je n'ai pas envie de salir ce rêve avec de sombres pensées ou des doutes, alors je le garde bien au chaud au fond de mon cerveau, pour le ressortir une fois que j'aurai mon ordi sur les genoux, mon casque sur les oreilles.

Je pousse la porte de la maison et m'apprête à faire face aux réprimandes de Zéèv. Mon cœur se serre un peu, je n'ai pas envie de revoir son visage triste.

 _Haut les c_ _œurs ! Depuis quand j'ai peur de faire du mal_ _à un gars, moi ?_

Je soupire. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et relève les yeux. Je m'immobilise immédiatement, gênée comme jamais. Devant moi, sur la table géante de la salle à manger, se trouve une jeune femme allongée, une Indienne au vu de sa peau brune et de ses longs cheveux lisses. Entre ses jambes, un homme très grand, aussi musclé que tous les autres que j'ai pus apercevoir hier, l'embrasse dans le cou.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là encore, moi ? Quel karma de merde._

Je grogne en pensée pour oublier ma gêne, mais elle atteint sa limite. Si les deux protagonistes étaient habillés, ça irait encore mais là, ils leur manque à tous les deux un T-shirt. Et ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter à ce stade.

Au moment où le verrou de la porte claque derrière moi, le jeune homme se redresse brusquement et pose son regard enfiévré sur moi. Punaise, la température monte étonnamment, d'un coup. Pourquoi ils sont tous obligés d'être aussi gâtés par la nature ?

\- Je… désolée, je ne vous dérange pas plus.

Je rebrousse chemin aussitôt et m'appuie au dos de la porte en soupirant fort. Je n'en loupe pas une depuis que je suis arrivée. Clairement, je devrais être nommée championne dans la catégorie « se foutre dans les pires situations possibles dans un minimum de temps donné ».

Du coup, je ne sais pas si Zéèv est chez lui, et il est hors de question que j'y retourne. Je me tourne et vérifie l'applique lumineuse au-dessus de la porte : elle est bien en fer forgé travaillé, oxydée par le temps. C'est bien la bonne maison. J'en déduis que le type était son frère, et la femme sa belle-sœur. Je me prends à espérer qu'il n'y ait pas d'histoire de tromperie dans l'air, parce que ça me mettrait dans une de ces situations… je n'ai pas besoin de ça en plus.

 _Bon, OK, cocotte, maintenant il va falloir trouver un truc à faire en attendant… qu'ils aient fini. Nom d'un chien, c'est vraiment gênant. S'ils sont tout le temps comme ça, tu m'étonnes que Zéèv se sente en trop._

La porte s'ouvre si vite qu'un courant d'air me fait frissonner. Je fais volte-face sur l'instant, prise par surprise. C'est le frère. Il a enfilé un T-shirt, merci pour mes pauvres petites hormones. Mais le regard qu'il me lance me fait flipper. On dirait qu'il n'a qu'une envie : me tuer.

 _J'ai survécu à une meute de loups, je devrais pouvoir survivre à un type frustré._

Je lui réponds donc par un sourire incertain. Il aurait pu continuer ses affaires, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'est arrêté.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Sa voix vibrante de colère contenue me fait perdre mes bonnes résolutions. Il veut se mettre en colère ? On est deux à pouvoir jouer à ça.

\- Louve, je grogne. Une invitée de ton frère.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit, mais il change du tout au tout. Il perd son air buté, ses poings se décrispent et il me jauge de haut en bas.

 _J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu._

\- Alors c'est toi… murmure-t-il.

Il a l'air étrange. Comme un peu déçu. _C'est quoi l'histoire, il a entendu parler de moi et il m'imaginait autrement ? Bah désolée de ne pas ressembler à ton canon de femme, on n'est pas toutes nées avec la génétique de votre tribu. Pff_.

\- Yup, c'est moi. La visage pâle qui envahit votre réserve. Pardon du dérangement.

Notez le sarcasme.

Ses yeux me regardent en face et un sourire tordu agite ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien, il était temps que tu te pointes, on n'en pouvait plus, Rachel et moi ! s'exclame-t-il. Allez, viens, on était sur le point de manger ! ajoute-t-il en me tirant vivement par le bras à l'intérieur de la maison.

 _Il a cru que j'étais aveugle ou quoi ?_

Je lui lance un regard pas convaincu et son sourire en coin augmente.

\- Eh, Rachel ! Viens voir qui est là !

La jeune femme de tout à l'heure – proprement vêtue cette fois – descend les escaliers quatre à quatre. Son regard passe de curieux à interrogateur quand elle me voit.

\- C'est Louve. Tu sais, la copine de Zéèv.

 _Pardon ?_

 _Dites-moi que j'ai mal compris._

 _Pitié._

\- La copine de qui ? je gronde. J'espère pour lui que ce n'est pas ce qu'il t'a raconté parce que si c'est le cas, il va pouvoir dire adieu aux enfants qu'il aimerait avoir.

Alors que je le regarde d'un air si mauvais que je me ferais peur en me voyant dans une glace, il éclate de rire et me tape le dos. Il est encore plus fort que ce que je croyais, parce que je me retrouve propulsée en avant, rattrapée in extremis par Rachel.

\- Paul ! Fais attention, tu aurais pu lui faire mal, imbécile.

Cette phrase sonne comme si elle l'avait déjà prononcée des dizaines de fois. Je marmonne un « merci » sous le choc et me redresse lentement. C'est quoi le problème de ce type… ?

\- Désolée, Louve, me glisse Rachel. Cet idiot est incapable de se contrôler. Et ne t'en fais pas, Zéèv n'a rien dit du tout. Paul aime bien embêter les gens.

Elle se rapproche et me dit plus bas :

\- Mais il déteste qu'on l'embête, lui.

Un clin d'œil plus tard, elle me passe un bras sur les épaules et me guide vers la salle à manger.

\- Mets-toi à l'aise, assieds-toi. Zéèv ne devrait plus tarder. Je reviens tout de suite.

Avant de me laisser dire quoi que ce soit, elle disparaît dans la cuisine avec son mari. Paul. Ce type est super bizarre.

Je dirige mon attention sur la table, dégoûtée. Hors de question que je mange là-dessus. Faut pas pousser non plus.

\- J'ai changé la nappe, ne t'inquiète pas, rigole Rachel en revenant.

Comment fait-elle pour paraître si à l'aise alors que je viens de la surprendre en plein ébat avec son mari ? A sa place, je n'aurais qu'une envie : disparaître sous terre.

Elle pose deux verres et s'assied en face de moi, en m'incitant à la joindre. Bon… si elle a changé la nappe… Je m'assieds à mon tour, sans quitter la table des yeux, comme si elle allait m'attaquer.

\- Alors, que veux-tu boire ? me demande gentiment la belle.

\- Quelque chose de frais serait sympa.

Elle hoche la tête et crie à travers la pièce :

\- Paul ! Amène le jus de pomme de Sue !

Il arrive avec une bouteille de deux litres et la pose violemment sur la table avec un regard noir pour sa femme. Elle lui lance un sourire charmeur accompagné d'un « je t'aime » du bout des lèvres qui le fait se dérider et repartir les joues rosées.

Ce couple me passe au-dessus. Je suis incapable de les comprendre. Cette relation me paraît tellement… bizarre ? Invraisemblable ? Improbable ? Tout comme Zéèv et ses secrets, tout comme les loups de ce matin. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. J'espère vraiment trouver des explications.

\- Bon, alors dis-moi… reprend Rachel. Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur toi, si ce n'est que tu as eu un accident hier dans l'après-midi et que Jake s'est proposé de réparer ta voiture.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite ici…

\- Jake est mon frère, m'informe-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais un bébé phoque. Trop mignon et en détresse. Ce qui, je l'espère fortement, n'est pas mon cas.

\- Oh… vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup.

\- Non, c'est vrai, il tient plus de ma mère. Que veux-tu, j'ai hérité des beaux gênes, plaisante-t-elle.

Mais ce n'est plus tellement drôle lorsque c'est foutrement vrai. Elle est divine. Pas autant que Nessie, remarque, mais celle-ci n'est pas humaine. Elle est hors catégorie.

\- Chanceuse, je marmonne.

\- Oh je t'en prie, tu es magnifique toi aussi ! Et tu es toute jeune, non ? Je t'envie… soupire-t-elle.

\- Euh… j'ai dix-huit ans. Mais tu ne dois pas être bien plus vieille que moi, si ?

Je ne lui en donnerais même pas trente. Ces gens ont un vrai problème avec l'âge. Elle me sourit. Je ne suis pas sûre si c'est nostalgique ou juste doux.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

\- A part me crasher dans les arbres, tu veux dire ? Je suis venue pour un an. Road trip.

\- Oh ! s'exclame-t-elle les yeux pétillants. Oui, tu as un accent anglais, d'où viens-tu ?

\- De France. Dijon, tu connais ?

\- Tu es française ?

\- Oui.

Elle a l'air tellement excitée que j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'explose en paillettes colorées au visage.

\- Génial… c'est fantastique. Tu fais donc un road trip. Pourquoi l'état de Washington en particulier ?

\- Il est prévu que je voyage dans tout le pays, en fait. Et pour être honnête, je ne connaissais pas votre réserve avant l'accident. Je me suis un peu perdue sur la route, j'essayais de retrouver mon chemin, il pleuvait beaucoup… j'ai eu de la chance de m'en sortir indemne.

\- Effectivement… la chance est quelque chose que nous aimons cultiver, par ici, ajoute-t-elle mystérieusement.

Personnellement, j'ai davantage l'impression que la poisse me suit peu importe où je m'exile.

\- Et tu es venue seule ici ?

\- Oui… je voulais découvrir de nouvelles choses. La meilleure façon de s'en imprégner est de le faire seule.

\- De s'en imprégner, hein ? répète-t-elle en étouffant un rire.

Son mari ne se donne pas la peine, lui, il aboie de rire depuis la cuisine. Il a réussi à m'entendre de là-bas ? Non, il doit rire d'autre chose. Même s'il est tout seul. Après tout, il est bizarre alors pourquoi pas ?

\- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir compris là…

Et merde. Ma discussion d'hier soir avec Zéèv me revient en tête. C'est bien lui qui a parlé d'imprégnation, non ? Il me semble bien. Punaise. Ils sont au courant. Bien sûr qu'ils le sont, vu comme les nouvelles circulent ici, pourquoi suis-je étonnée ?

\- Ah, Zéèv t'en a parlé ? demande la brune en voyant mon air.

\- Nope. Il n'a rien dit. Bon, toi et Paul, ça fait combien de temps ?

Changement de sujet tout sauf subtil mais je ne veux pas rentrer là-dedans avec sa belle-sœur.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Je lève un sourcil. Pourquoi elle ne répond pas comme une personne normale… ? Du type « oh, nous sommes mariés depuis cinq ans maintenant, c'est l'amour de ma vie ». Même si la plupart des gens qui répondent ça ne le pense pas, au moins, ça ne met pas aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre à ce moment sur Zéèv. Je tourne la tête dans un réflexe. Il porte un simple jean déchiré aux genoux et un débardeur délavé. Son haut est tellement lâche que les ouvertures des bras sont suffisamment larges pour montrer le renflement extérieur de ses pectoraux. Ses bras sont magnifiquement musclés, comme moulés par un artiste de génie de l'antiquité romaine. Les veines gonflées qui tirent sa peau sont suffisantes pour me faire sentir une énorme bouffée de chaleur et je m'oblige à détourner les yeux. Il est vraiment… à couper le souffle. Il me fait perdre les pédales. Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ça. Mais pas sûre non plus de le détester.

 _Ces deux pensées contraires commencent à être familières, dans le coin…_

Le jeune homme se dirige vers nous et s'arrête quand ses hanches touchent presque la table. Son sourire est tellement lumineux qu'il lui mange le visage et que j'ai du mal à voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Dis donc, il est levé du bon pied aujourd'hui, lui… il n'a pas l'air trop énervé de ne pas m'avoir trouvée chez lui ce matin, tant mieux pour moi. Je prie pour que son humeur ne change pas trop.

\- Tiens, quand on parle du loup, lance Rachel en retenant un rire.

J'étouffe un rire moqueur en repensant à ma matinée plus qu'intéressante… c'est le cas de le dire.

\- Tout va bien, Z ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Elle l'appelle Z… ? Ils doivent être proches tous les deux, pour qu'elle lui donne un surnom pareil. Ça sonne très Beverly Hills à mes oreilles, perso, pas mon délire.

Zéèv lui lance un regard, avant de porter son attention sur moi. Son sourire manque d'anéantir l'élasticité de sa peau, tellement il s'étire encore. J'ai peur pour son beau visage, un instant. Ce serait dommage de l'abîmer à long-terme, une beauté pareille…

\- Tout va bien, rien de nouveau. On devrait être tranquilles pour un moment, répond-il sans accorder un regard à sa belle-sœur.

Je la vois lever les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose en silence, et je me sens frustrée. Je n'arrive pas à lire l'anglais sur les lèvres, à part pour les formules les plus utilisées, du type « je t'aime », « bonjour », et « ça va ? ». Résultat, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle vient de dire, mais impossible de lui demander sans passer pour une curieuse psychopathe. Je me renfrogne, croise les bras. Peut-être qu'elle captera le message ? Nope, on ne dirait pas.

\- Bonjour Louve, souffle-t-il de son beau timbre grave.

Les poils se lèvent sur mes bras et ma nuque et je frissonne. Brr, ce type ferait fondre la reine des glaces avec deux mots, je vous jure. Qu'est-ce que j'ai chaud, d'un coup…

\- Bonjour, Zéèv. Bien dormi ?

\- Très, je te remercie. Et toi ? Je ne t'ai pas vue ce matin.

Ah, mon cœur ! Il prend le taureau par les cornes. Dur en affaires, hein ?

\- Non, je me suis réveillée assez tôt, je réponds avec une grimace. Le lever de soleil avait l'air magnifique, j'ai voulu en profiter de l'extérieur. Et… je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je suis désolée.

Ça me fait plutôt bizarre de devoir me justifier à un quasi-inconnu. Déjà j'ai du mal quand j'ai des parents sur le dos, alors que c'est leur droit naturel, alors lui… Qu'il s'y attende, c'est la première et la dernière fois. Et c'est juste parce que je me sens mal d'hier.

A ma grande surprise, il me regarde tendrement. OK, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé, là ? Je le fixe alors qu'il contourne la table pour tirer la chaise à mes côtés et s'y asseoir. Il s'oriente dans ma direction et m'observe, un peu trop longtemps pour que je sois à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans son petit cerveau ? Finalement, au bout de quelques interminables secondes, il reprend, la voix douce comme une plume :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je me suis douté que tu étais sortie.

Il lève la main et je la vois, mon appréhension grandissant à vue d'œil, monter jusqu'à ma joue qu'il effleure d'une caresse presque imperceptible. Je sursaute quand je sens mon cœur s'emballer violemment. C'est quoi son problème à celui-là ? J'ai un organe qui bat naturellement plus bas que la moyenne, ce qui est génial quand on pratique un sport à haute dose. Mais là… il pète un câble pour rien il va devoir se calmer, et illico presto s'il-vous-plaît !

J'avale difficilement ma salive et détourne le regard. Une diversion, une diversion… forcément, je tombe sur Rachel. Et ça ne m'aide pas. Elle nous couve d'un regard tellement maternel que je regrette qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à ma dernière question. Si ça se trouve, elle et Paul sont aussi plus âgés que ce qu'ils paraissent. Deux secondes, elle m'a bien dit être la sœur de Jake, non ? Donc elle ne doit pas être très éloignée de lui… quoique. Ici, je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

Je n'ose pas me retourner vers Zéèv, j'ai peur de lire trop de choses effrayantes dans son regard. A la place, je me gratte la gorge dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne nous sortir de ce blanc gênant.

\- Hey fiston ! Comment s'est passé ta recherche, alors ?

La grosse voix bourrue de Paul me fait sursauter. OK, au moins, il fait office de distraction, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Euh…

Rembobinons. Il a dit quoi ? Il a appelé Zéèv « fiston » ? Encore une fois, ils ne me paraissent pas si éloignés en âge l'un de l'autre… sachant qu'ils sont frères, en plus, c'est bizarre. Dans le genre super étrange. Qui appelle son frère « fiston » ? Encore plus flippant, sont-ils vraiment frères ?

Je note d'ailleurs que Zéèv lui lance un regard noir. Même moi qui ne le connais pas, je peux le traduire : « ferme ta grande gueule, espèce de teubé ». Mais son frère – ou pas ? - a l'air hermétique à sa mise en garde.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Hum, Paul, chéri… tu es sûr que tu n'as rien oublié en cuisine ? le coupe alors Rachel.

\- Bah, non, c'est en train de cuire.

\- Si, je suis certaine que tu as oublié _quelque chose_ , répète-t-elle en insistant sur « quelque chose ».

Elle se lève alors et en un mouvement fluide, attrape son mari par l'oreille et le tire jusque dans la pièce d'où il venait. Bon, ça sent le règlement de compte. On va rester gentiment là en attendant, hein ? Parce que moi, ces deux-là me font vachement penser à ce genre de couple qui se réconcilie uniquement sur l'oreiller.

Zéèv en est apparemment venu à la même conclusion puisqu'il grimace et se lève prestement.

\- Tu veux aller manger dehors ? me demande-t-il. Avec un temps pareil, on devrait en profiter.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je me dépêche de répondre.

Je me lève aussi vite que lui, quoique pas aussi gracieusement, et nous courons presque vers la porte. Franchement, si c'est tous les jours comme ça avec eux, je me demande pourquoi il ne déménage pas. Vu qu'ils vivent tous dans des petites cabanes de bois dans le coin, il n'a qu'à s'en construire une, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça, si ?

A la réflexion, je me rappelle des épisodes douloureux de mon enfance où j'essayais, avec mes frères et sœurs, de construire des cabanes dans les arbres de la forêt près de laquelle nous vivions. Quand nous avions finalement accepté que les arbres étaient trop compliqués comme base de construction – il nous avait bien fallu nous casser deux bras et fêlé une côte en tout pour nous remettre en question, nous nous étions rabattus sur le sol. Deuxième entreprise également soldée par un échec. Il faut dire que manipuler des branches deux fois plus longues que nous avec de telles blessures n'était pas la plus brillante idée qui soit.

Bon, donc je laisse de côté cette idée stupide. Il faut croire qu'on n'apprend jamais de ses erreurs, si j'ai toujours le courage de l'envisager.

Une fois dehors, Zéèv et moi nous regardons. Le soleil qui tape à travers les faibles nuages se reflète sur sa peau dorée et l'entoure d'un halo brillant. Il est tellement beau que mon souffle se coupe. _Et lorsqu'il me sourit comme s'il pensait la même chose que moi, je suis à ça de me faire passer la bague au doigt_.

Je déglutis difficilement. Rappelle-toi que respirer est important pour la santé.

Mais toutes mes bonnes volontés respiratoires sont mises à mal quand il replace une mèche derrière mon oreille. _OK, c'est définitif. Si je me marie un jour, ce sera avec lui et personne d'autre_.

Un rire discret derrière moi m'aide à reprendre mes esprits et je me retourne si vite que je bascule en arrière, direct contre le torse du jeune homme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est musclé, bon sang ! Il pose ses mais sur mes épaules pour me réceptionner, et j'essaie de me concentrer sur le nouveau venu. Mais mon cerveau droit n'arrête pas de penser en boucle « Il me touche, il a ses mains sur mes épaules, il me touche, il a ses mains sur mes épaules ! ». Et il faut dire qu'elles sont toujours aussi brûlantes qu'hier. Mais aujourd'hui, je leur ajouterais quelque chose : elles me paraissent ridiculement grandes et puissantes. J'ai la sensation qu'elles pourraient broyer mes épaules en miettes s'il le voulait.

 _Une chance qu'il ne le veuille pas, du coup._

Je respire et me concentre sur l'homme qui nous fait face. Il est grand aussi, mais a l'air d'une crevette à côté des Indiens que je croise depuis deux jours.

Il grimace. Je hausse un sourcil. Sympa comme accueil.

Ce qui me choque chez lui, c'est la pâleur de sa peau. On dirait le teint d'un mort, mais ce n'est pas forcément laid. C'est très séduisant, même. Ce type est l'un des plus beaux spécimens que j'ai vu de ma vie. Sa beauté de mannequin tranche tellement avec celle des Quileute que je me demande ce qu'il fout là. Il devrait rentrer chez lui, dans sa brochure Chanel, pas se tenir dans l'ombre allongée de cet arbre dans cette réserve miteuse. Il n'a pas la beauté sauvage qui correspond à ce lieu.

\- Edward ! Que nous vaut cet honneur ? fait Zéèv avec chaleur.

\- Je venais voir Renesmée, mais elle n'est pas chez elle. Sais-tu si Jacob est rentré ?

\- Oh… je ne pense pas, il a pris la… enfin, tu vois.

Le mannequin – Edward – hoche la tête et me lance une œillade amusée.

\- Oh, voici Louve. Louve, je te présente Edward, mon… euh… le père de…

Il s'interrompt. Étonnée face à ces échanges pour le moins curieux – _curieux ? Carr_ _ément chelou, tu veux dire !_ \- je me tourne à demi vers lui. Il paraît vraiment mal à l'aise, et prie Edward du regard. D'accord, les mystères s'épaississent autour du top modèle. Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne plus qu'à moitié.

\- Louve, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, dit-il alors.

Il ne bouge pas, n'avance pas sa main, rien du tout. En revanche, ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est qu'il m'a balancé ça en français.

\- C'est écrit sur ma tête que je suis française ? je lui demande, hébétée.

Il rigole, d'un air presque chanté qui me laisse pantoise. D'accord, c'est le genre de mec qui n'a qu'à respirer pour qu'on le prenne pour un mec parfait. A croire que la moindre de ses actions est faite et pensée de manière irréprochable. Ça a un petit – énormissime – côté _creepy_.

\- Louve n'est pas un prénom très commun en France, me répond-il, il l'est encore moins dans le reste du monde. Ce n'était pas très compliqué à deviner.

Hum, hum. Quand même. Il n'a pas un pet d'accent. Il a peut-être un parent français ? Ou il a passé du temps là-bas, en immersion totale.

\- Je suis Edward, reprend-il en anglais après un coup d'œil à l'Indien dans mon dos, un parent éloigné de Zéèv.

Soudain, une évidence me tombe dessus : il a des traits en commun avec Renesmée. Tous deux se ressemblent énormément. À un point tel qu'il est impossible qu'ils ne soient pas parentés de façon proche. On dirait des copies conformes, à quelques détails près, dont leurs yeux. Autant ceux de Renesmée sont assez banals, marron qui tire un peu sur le noisette, autant ceux d'Edward sont d'une teinte dorée. Mais pas comme Zéèv, pas un marron qui paraît doré en contraste avec sa peau, un vrai doré, comme si de l'or liquide coulait dans ses iris. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est tellement surréaliste que je me mets à penser à toutes les choses complètement tarées que j'ai vues en deux jours et je me sens soudain oppressée.

Zéèv m'a promis des réponses ce soir, et j'espère vraiment les avoir, je ne jure de rien sinon.

\- Il t'a dit la vérité, tu sauras tout ce soir, dit Edward.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Non mais là, ce n'est plus de l'hébétude, c'est un stade au-dessus. On n'a pas inventé de mot pour ça encore, parce que personne n'en a eu besoin jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais il va falloir que je le fasse. Très sérieusement.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu peux savoir ce que je pense, parce que je crois que je ne survivrai pas à la réponse. Mais tu peux arrêter, s'il-te-plaît ? C'est super…

\- Creepy ? me propose-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je le regarde avec des yeux éberlués, jusqu'à ce que Zéèv me secoue doucement.

\- Ed, tu peux arrêter ? J'aimerais autant qu'elle ne parte pas en courant avant ce soir, gronde-t-il à l'intention du cachet d'aspirine.

Mon analogie paraît lui déplaire – il fronce le nez et me jette au mauvais regard, tout en confirmant ma théorie farfelue : il peut entendre mes pensées. Cet endroit vient d'être rayé de la carte du monde réel.

\- Zéèv, dis-moi que tu m'as droguée hier soir et que tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis n'est que dû à des substances illicites, je souffle, sous le choc.

Edward retient un rire, mais le bel Indien resserre sa prise sur mes épaules.

\- Tu préférerais vraiment que je t'ai droguée à… ça ? murmure-t-il en me faisant tourner lentement vers lui.

\- Si par ça, tu veux dire une tribu de mâles indiens dopés à la force surhumaine, un pseudo coup de foudre complètement irrationnel, des mystères qui entourent les identités de chacun, une rencontre avec des loups taillés comme des chevaux et celle d'un type immobile et pâle comme la mort qui en plus lit dans les pensées, alors je crois que oui, en effet.

Je suis tellement hébétée que je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je vois. Mes pensées sont un méli-mélo flou et invraisemblable, ma vision se résume à des tâches de couleurs qui évoluent plus ou moins, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pourquoi ou comment. Une voix veloutée me parvient de loin :

\- Elle est en état de choc, elle ne pense pas ses paroles, Zéèv. Emmène-la à l'intérieur, allonge-la et passe-lui un linge frais sur le front. Surtout, reste avec elle, elle ira mieux plus rapidement.

\- C'est ta faute, Edward ! Pourquoi t'es-tu senti obligé de jouer avec elle ?

\- _Mea culpa_. J'ai cru qu'elle pourrait l'encaisser.

\- Encaisser le fait qu'un type lise dans les pensées ? Mais tu croyais quoi ?

La voix de Zéèv résonne contre mon oreille, et j'en déduis que j'ai la joue collée contre son torse. Avec un petit effort, je me rends compte que ses bras m'enserrent et me réchauffent. Je laisse un petit soupir m'échapper. Dans le flou de mes sensations, je distingue quand même le fait que je me sens bien, là. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me lâche. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut me protéger de tout.

Je sens vaguement qu'il me prend sous les genoux et les épaules et l'atmosphère isolée de la maison nous entoure. Des mouvements entrecoupés lorsqu'il monte les escaliers – je crois, et je m'enfonce dans une matière moelleuse à souhait. Mais sa chaleur disparaît et un sanglot m'échappe. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. J'ai besoin de lui.

* * *

 **Héhé, je suis cruelle, hein ? Tous ceux qui ont kiffé l'apparition d'Edward autant que moi lèvent la main !**

 **A très vite, à dimanche prochain**

 **PS : j'ai un concours d'entrée de master samedi pro toute la journée, il est probable que j'oublie de poster dimanche si la fatigue me poursuit. Si jamais c'est le cas, pardon d'avance ; je posterai lundi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir !**

 **Comment allez-vous en ce mois de février ?**

 **Vous avez vu, je vous gâte, je poste le chapitre une heure en avance... qu'elle est cool, WhiteAir !**

 **Je tenais à vous dire un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent, fav, follow ou commentent cette histoire. Vous êtes adorables, tous autant que vous êtes et à chaque fois que je reçois une notif par mail, vous me mettez du baume au coeur ! Donc encore une fois : merci à tous.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup de ton com ! En revanche, je ne dis pas merci pour ton mot qui commence par M (oui, je suis superstitieuse !), mais je prends, haha**

 **happy : haha, tu m'as fait mourir de rire avec ton com ! Merci ! Effectivement, elle a beau vouloir paraître badass, Louve n'est qu'une simple humaine. elle va devoir s'y faire. Surtout entourée d'autant de créatures surnaturelles mdr. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lighthouse, Patrick Watson**

 **Chapitre 5 : Une voix de stentor**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je souris. C'est nul et tellement niais, vu la situation, mais comme personne ne me voit, je m'en fiche.

Je suis allongée dans une chambre qui n'est pas la mienne, plus petite, et dont le lit immense prend toute la place. Les murs sont peints d'une teinte claire, beige ou sable, et des voilages colorés sont étirés sur le plafond et les fenêtres, teintant la pièce de multiples couleurs sourdes.

À mes côtés, Zéèv a la tête posée sur un bras replié au bord du lit et semble dormir. Son autre main tient la mienne fermement, comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'enfuis. Clairement, vu sa poigne, il n'y a aucune chance. Pas que j'en aie envie de toute façon, je me sens trop bien ici. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je me suis pas sentie aussi bien, dans un tel état de calme, de sérénité. Alors que pourtant, ça ne remonte qu'à ce matin, seule sur la falaise, à observer le lever du soleil.

J'observe le jeune homme. Il a tellement de secrets, me cache tellement de choses, mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, ou même à le rendre responsable. Je me suis promis de lui laisser une dernière chance, ce soir, pour avoir des explications, mais je ne suis même plus sûre de vouloir partir si jamais je ne trouve pas mes réponses. Quelque chose me tire vers cet homme, sans que je sache quoi, et c'est aussi intense et excitant qu'étrange et effrayant.

J'ai tendance à toujours suivre mon instinct dans les situations difficiles que j'ai à affronter, mais ici, il me crie de faire confiance à l'indien, ce que je ne comprends pas. Ma petite voix intérieure ne m'a jamais fait défaut et tout a toujours bien fini lorsque je l'écoutais, mais là… c'est autrement différent. Ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec ce que j'ai pu avoir affaire par le passé là, je ne saisis rien du tout. Je suis dans le doute le plus profond, j'ai l'impression de nager en vain, de ne jamais pouvoir remonter à la surface.

Mais d'un autre côté, quand je suis avec Zéèv, comme maintenant, je me sens mieux, moins effrayée, plus sereine. Je lui fais confiance. Je ne sais pas s'il le mérite vraiment, mais comme il a toujours eu mon bien-être à cœur jusque là, malgré ses discours douteux, j'essaie de me convaincre que tout se passera bien, cette fois encore.

Toute à mes réflexions, il me faut quelques secondes avant de m'apercevoir que le jeune Indien papillonne des paupières. Je serre sa main et il ouvre les yeux brusquement. Il relève la tête tout aussi vite et son regard se pose sur le mien. Je retiens un rire : il a la tête typique du gars qui vient de se réveiller d'un lourd sommeil. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux grands ouverts et larmoyants, la joue contre laquelle il était appuyé toute rouge. C'est à la fois adorable et hilarant.

\- Louve ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- C'est moi.

OK, me retenir de rire est plus dur que prévu.

\- Tu es réveillée !

\- Il semblerait, oui. Mais toi, pas encore totalement.

Il penche la tête de côté, sans comprendre. Je vois presque une oreille se dresser sur sa tête, tellement son comportement est canin. Cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'explose de rire. Et c'est tellement bon ! Ça faisait une éternité que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, j'avais même oublié que rire rallonge notre espérance de vie. Il faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette plus souvent, histoire d'avoir le temps de faire un road trip autour du monde, et pas seulement dans les États-Unis.

\- Ah , Zéèv, tu es tellement… je glisse entre deux hoquets, tellement adorable !

\- C'est vrai ?

Son ton est si sérieux que je m'arrête de rire illico pour le regarder un peu mieux. Il me contemple comme s'il voyait le soleil pour la première fois, ses yeux brillent de… tendresse ? Non, c'est plus que ça, c'est de l'adoration. De l'amour.

Je me fige. _Autant c'était super marrant quand c'était simple et léger, autant là ça devient vachement intense, d'un coup_.

\- Eh bien, je me gratte la gorge. Oui, tu l'étais. Tu n'as pas l'air très réveillé au saut du lit. C'était… mignon.

Les mots s'arrachent de ma gorge presque à contre-cœur, je n'ai pas envie de lui donner des idées. Pourtant, ça semble être suffisant, car il me lance un magnifique sourire et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

 _Alerte rouge !_

Mais à mon immense soulagement – et ma petite déconvenue aussi – il n'embrasse que mon front, du bout des lèvres. En se redressant, il se relève et me tend la main.

\- Allez, la belle au bois dormant, tu as dormi quasiment toute l'après-midi, le feu de camp est sur le point de commencer.

\- Le feu de camp… ?

Oh, _le_ feu de camp ! Celui qui répondra à toutes mes questions ! Quoique je ne suis pas sûre qu'un bout de flamme puisse m'aider en quoi que ce soit mais… _yup, il faut que j'arrête l'humour pour essayer de me rassurer_. D'abord parce que c'est nul, et ensuite parce que ça ne marche pas.

Une bouffée d'adrénaline court dans mes veines et je saute du lit sans me préoccuper de la main toujours tendue de l'Indien.

\- C'est où ?

Il hausse les sourcils devant mon enthousiasme.

\- Euh… sur la falaise. Près de là où tu étais ce matin.

Je m'apprête à sortir de la pièce quand sa phrase me monte enfin au cerveau. Je tourne sur moi-même lentement.

\- Tu sais où j'étais ce matin ?

Il a la décence de paraître gêné.

\- Oui, tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure, quand je te l'ai demandé.

\- Non, je t'ai seulement dit que j'étais dehors.

J'en suis sûre. Il se gratte la nuque, regarde ailleurs. OK, pigé. Je soupire.

\- Tu me le diras ce soir ?

Son regard retrouve le mien et il sourit vaguement, puis hoche la tête. Il n'a pas l'air rassuré, tout de même.

Nous sortons de la pièce et il m'intime à prendre une veste avec moi, car la nuit risque d'être fraîche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait très bien me réchauffer tout seul, vu la chaleur qu'il dégage. Mais bon, soyons raisonnables. Je ramasse ma veste en cuir et une écharpe qui traînait dans le fond de ma valise et nous filons dehors. Nous marchons sous la lumière de la lune en silence. Je suis angoissée mais j'ai aussi hâte d'enfin savoir. D'un autre côté, je me demande pourquoi je devais absolument attendre ce soir. En quoi les légendes indiennes sont-elles liées à… tout ça ? Je ne sais même pas comment qualifier tous ces mystères, tellement ils sont… eh bien, mystérieux.

Au bout de dix minutes, je jette un œil à Zéèv. Si moi, je bouillonne d'excitation et d'angoisse mêlées, lui semble dépérir à chaque pas. On dirait qu'il n'a pas si envie de me mettre au courant que ça, finalement.

\- Tu ne veux pas y aller ? je lui demande.

Il sursaute presque, comme si je l'avais sorti de ses pensées.

\- Si, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- On dirait que tu te diriges à l'abattoir. Et encore, les cochons sont probablement plus joyeux que toi en ce moment.

Il rit jaune, se gratte la nuque. C'est une habitude, chez lui.

\- C'est juste que… je meurs d'envie de tout te dire, que tu saches tout et que je n'aie pas besoin de te cacher quoi que ce soit, mais…

\- Mais ? je l'incite, impatiente.

\- J'ai peur que ça ne te fasse fuir, souffle-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Écoute Zéèv, je soupire. S'il y a bien quelque chose qui me soûle, ce sont les secrets. C'est ça qui aurait tendance à me faire fuir, pas la vérité, peu importe ce qu'elle comprend. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses ! Je ne peux pas partir de toute façon, je n'ai pas de voiture. Donc tu m'as dans les pattes pour au moins deux semaines, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Mon trait d'humour se noie dans le regard torturé qu'il me lance. Il a vraiment l'air de souffrir à l'idée que je parte… ou que je ne reste que deux semaines ? Pas sûr. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne veux pas le voir comme ça, mais j'ignore tellement de choses que je n'ose rien dire de plus, de peur de lui faire encore plus de mal. À défaut, je m'arrête et le prends dans mes bras. Je le serre contre moi, j'ai le visage contre son cœur que j'entends battre plus fort. Il me retourne mon étreinte après deux secondes de surprise et m'enserre entre ses bras puissants. Nous restons ainsi, sans bouger à part mes mains qui montent et descendent le long de son dos, plusieurs minutes, avant qu'il ne brise l'étreinte et m'envoie un petit sourire. Nous nous remettons à marcher en silence, il ne lâche plus ma main.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous commençons à entendre des éclats de voix et des rires gras. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, nous débouchons sur une hauteur de la falaise qui se jette droit dans la mer. Il y a un énorme feu de camp au centre d'une foule d'Indiens tous identiques les uns des autres. Ah mais, je ne suis pas la seule visage pâle, on dirait !

En effet, au milieu des membres de la tribu se tiennent plusieurs personnes aussi pâles que des cadavres, ce qui jure violemment avec les peaux aux nuances sombres des Quileute. Parmi eux, je distingue le fameux Edward que j'avais réussi à oublier jusque là. _Roh… fait chier, faites qu'il ne vienne pas me voir, soyez clément !_

Je ne sais pas qui je prie exactement, mais c'est sans compter sa bonne volonté. Edward tourne la tête aussitôt et m'adresse un clin d'œil. _Et en plus, il me cherche le con_. Il me fait vraiment devenir vulgaire, c'est dingue ! Je détourne mon attention, dans le vain espoir que si je ne le vois pas, il ne me voit pas non plus – ce qui est bien sûr ridicule en comptant le fait qu'il lit vraiment dans les pensées. _Vraiment_.

Bref. Distraction, por favor, distraction !

Je manque de lui sauter au cou lorsque Zéèv me tire la main pour m'amener vers un vieil homme assis sur un fauteuil roulant. Ses rides lui donnent un air de sage indien qui parle aux divinités, mais le plus imposant dans son apparence reste sans conteste ses longs cheveux lisses, blancs comme neige. Il porte un chapeau de cow-boy noir aux bords abîmés par le temps, un peu délavé sur le dessus, et une couverture épaisse recouvre ses jambes, bien qu'il soit près du feu.

\- Louve, commence Zéèv avec un sérieux intimidant, je voudrais te présenter mon grand-père, Billy. Gramp, voici Louve.

Apparemment, pas besoin de s'embarrasser d'explications sur qui je suis exactement, j'ai l'air attendue. Billy me couve d'un regard qui met tous mes poils au garde à vous.

D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est son regard qui en impose. Clairement. Heureusement, je crois que je fais partie des gentils. Je ne voudrais pas l'avoir à dos, celui-là.

Sa voix rauque s'écaille sur les mots :

\- Louve, j'ai entendu parler de toi. Sois la bienvenue dans notre tribu.

J'ai l'impression étrange que ce n'est pas un 'bienvenue' normal. Plutôt qu'il m'intègre parmi les gens, et non juste dans la réserve, le lieu. Je décide de passer outre pour le moment, étant donné que tout devrait prendre sens bientôt.

\- Merci monsieur. Ravie de vous rencontrer, je réponds avec un sourire chaleureux.

J'aime bien le bonhomme, il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il veut, il a l'air honnête.

\- C'est vous qui allez raconter ce soir ? je lui demande, quasiment sûre.

\- C'est bien moi. Prenez place autour du feu les enfants. Je vais commencer tôt, je ne suis plus aussi vaillant qu'il y a vingt ans.

Je souris en hochant la tête. J'ai comme l'intuition qu'il va nous faire vivre ses histoires, plutôt que juste les raconter. J'ai soudain hâte de les entendre.

Mais des cris de balourd viennent casser mon envie soudaine :

\- Hey, Zéèv, tu as enfin ramené ta copine alors ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?

Gros marrage de tronche jusqu'à ce que je me retourne, les yeux noirs. Trois garçons d'une quinzaine d'années se tiennent les côtes en nous montrant du doigt. Je fais un pas vers eux, à deux doigts de me mettre dans une colère dont ils se souviendront, quand Zéèv me retient avec un sourire. Il se penche et me souffle à l'oreille :

\- Regarde leur père s'en charger, tu vas mourir de rire.

Je relève les yeux et vois un immense type s'approcher d'eux à grands pas, les épaules crispées sous la colère – ou la honte ? Il en prend deux par l'oreille et balance un coup de pied dans les tibias du dernier.

\- Timothy, Stan et Ulrich ! Vous avez intérêt à présenter vos excuses à Zéèv et Louve et à ne pas recommencer ou je promets que votre mère en entendra parler. Et ni vous ni moi n'avons envie que ce soit le cas, nous sommes d'accord ?

Sa voix tremble tellement que je sais que je flipperais terriblement à la place des gosses. Mais lorsqu'il se retourne, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres, je reconnais avec surprise Sam, le type qui nous a prêté son punching-ball. Je hausse les épaules en réponse, les gamins de cet âge-là sont incontrôlables de toute façon. Par réflexe, je cherche la mère du regard, la femme aux cicatrices, si je ne m'abuse… mais je ne la vois pas. Il y a beaucoup de monde, en même temps, et la seule lumière que l'on a est celle du feu, pas très pratique pour voir ce qui se cache dans les ombres.

\- Qu'est-ce que leur mère ferait si elle l'apprenait ? je demande à Zéèv.

Il rit et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Hum… pas désagréable, mais avec tout ce monde autour… je ne crois pas non. Je m'esquive donc vivement, mais reprends sa main dans la mienne pour faire bonne mesure. Il ne réagit qu'avec un coup d'œil dans ma direction, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il pense.

\- Leur mère fait un peu peur aux garçons, elle est naturellement très douce et aimante, mais il ne faut pas la mettre en colère, et ça, ils le savent pertinemment.

Il coule un regard vers Billy et me tire vers le feu.

\- On devrait lancer le mouvement, Billy a besoin de repos, inutile de le faire attendre trop tard.

Il nous fait asseoir à droite du vieil homme qui le remercie d'un sourire chaud. Dans le genre papy aimant, il a l'air parfait. Toute la famille blanche comme un pot se joint à nous tout de suite. Observer les flammes danser en reflets doux sur leur peau est étrange… on dirait presque qu'elle rejette la lumière qui crée un halo incandescent autour d'eux. Edward le psychopathe est assis à côté d'une beauté irréelle brune, elle-même à côté de Nessie, dans les bras de Jacob. Bon, au moins quelques visages familiers, ça me rassure. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là me font signe et je leur souris grandement. Je me demande si Jake a établi un pronostic sur ma bagnole.

Rapidement, tout le monde s'installe autour du feu, et une fois que toutes les brochettes sont passées de main en main, un silence religieux s'installe alors que toutes les têtes se tournent vers l'ancien de la tribu. Oui, parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est la meilleure façon de le désigner. Je ne sais pas si ça se dit encore, mais ça lui va bien.

La lumière chatoyante du feu donne à ses cheveux, à son visage, à ses yeux, un éclat rougeoyant qui le rend encore plus imposant qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il est assis dans un fauteuil, mais il n'y a aucun doute qu'il a vécu de sacrées choses avant de s'y retrouver. Je me demande s'il a toujours eu cette prestance. Un instant, je l'imagine en gamin adolescent un peu bête qui découvre sa puberté. L'image ne colle tellement pas que je dois étouffer un rire. Finalement, il ouvre la bouche.

\- Bonsoir à tous, commence-t-il et j'ai l'impression que sa voix a baissé d'un octave. Je suis ravi de voir que nous sommes un peu plus nombreux à chaque feu de camp, ma vieille carcasse de grincheux est contente de voir que les jeunes prennent la relève.

Un murmure rieur secoue l'assemblée. Moi, je pense juste que tous les vieux ont un peu ce genre de discours.

\- Ce soir, reprend-il, je pensais vous parler de l'évolution des relations entre nos trois espèces depuis les évènements d'il y a vingt ans. Mais étant donné l'arrivée de Louve, je crois qu'il serait bien de commencer par le début.

Il m'offre un clin d'œil d'intention gentille, j'imagine, mais je suis déjà perdue. C'est quoi cette histoire de trois espèces différentes ? On est bien tous des êtres humains, ici, non ? A moins qu'il n'y ait un délire avec la nature ou je ne sais quoi… et pourquoi pas les loups que j'ai aperçus dans l'après-midi ? Toujours est-il que ce genre de trip, c'est pas pour moi.

Je jette un œil autour de moi pour voir la réaction des autres, mais… rien. Ils ont tous le regard fixé sur le grand patron (ou gourou ?) et attendent la suite. D'accord… donc ça ne choque personne. Je suis dans quoi, un genre de secte géographique, un truc qui se limiterait aux frontières de la Push, ou quoi ?

Je sens le regard de Zéèv sur moi. Lui, il sait que quelque chose me chiffonne. Il n'est pas bête, le garçon.

En reportant mon attention sur Billy, je croise le regard d'une minette du clan des boules à facettes. Elle a une apparence assez… singulière ? Elle porte l'une des dernières combinaisons à la mode, l'une de celles connectées avec leur smartphone a des cheveux noirs coupés très courts et qui rebiquent de partout, sans pour autant être laid. C'est en fait assez mignon. Et elle a probablement le visage le plus poupon que j'ai jamais vu. Il suffirait qu'elle arrête de bouger trente secondes pour que je la prenne pour une poupée de porcelaine. Elle me sourit grandement et pousse Edward assis à côté d'elle du coude. Il soupire et lui souffle quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à lire sur les lèvres en anglais. Elle répond en lui tirant la langue et il me regarde avec un sourire contrit. J'ai envie de faire un test :

 _Ça va la crevette ?_ je pense.

Ok, c'est officiel, il lit dans les pensées. Pourquoi autrement, aurait-il, en me fixant, sans que sa copine ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, grimacé avant de m'envoyer un regard noir ? Ça n'aurait aucun sens. Ce serait de la méchanceté gratuite.

 _Tu fais dans la méchanceté gratuite ?_ je vérifie.

Il sourit cette fois-ci et secoue doucement la tête.

 _Donc tu lis vraiment dans les pensées ?_

Je vois qu'il se retient de rire avant d'acquiescer. Eh beh. C'est la chose la plus bizarre qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour enregistrer la nouvelle. J'essaie de trier toutes mes pensées, de les ranger en fonction du degré de n'importe quoi, mais j'avoue avoir du mal. Tout est complètement dément. Finalement, mon esprit demeure inerte, vide, à mater Edward d'une façon pas très discrète pendant de longues minutes.

 _Et le reste ?_ je lui demande enfin.

Il hausse un sourcil.

 _Les yeux, la peau, les cernes… tout ça ?_

Il semble hésiter avant de finalement soulever les coins de ses lèvres. Le sourire moqueur est de retour. Tss, quelle manie.

 _Ça fait partie du fameux secret, c'est ça ?_

Thumbs up* pour moi. Trop d'honneur.

Je finis par me retourner vers Billy. Oups. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à parler, honte à moi. J'ai dû louper bien dix minutes de son intro. Si je me souviens bien les intros sont censées être les parties les plus importantes d'une dissert, en plus, non ? Bon bah… autant récupérer là où il en est.

\- … C'est ainsi que depuis ce jour, les esprits loups accompagnent chacune de nos générations. Dès que le danger des sang-froids est imminent, de nouveaux guerriers apparaissent, puis le gène s'efface soit par force de volonté, soit par la mort. Aujourd'hui, cependant, nos guerriers n'affichent pas les mêmes caractéristiques que dans nos mythes. Les esprits loups ne font qu'un avec chacun de nos guerriers, ce qui leur offre la bénédiction et la malédiction de pouvoir se transformer en l'animal. Ils sont en quelque sorte ce que tu appelles des loups-garous, Louve.

Je ne décroche pas mon regard de celui de Billy. Parce qu'on est d'accord, tout ça n'est qu'une grande plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vois pas comment tout ce cirque pourrait être réel. Et je ne comprends encore moins comment autant de gens peuvent se retrouver assis à écouter un pauvre petit vieux qui perd les pédales.

Mais ses yeux m'emprisonnent, ils m'obligent à rester, à le croire, à envisager cette éventualité. Malgré moi, je me sens mal. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, j'ai besoin de partir, mais je veux rester. Je dois écouter jusqu'au bout, je sais que je le regretterai sinon.

Il me libère enfin de son intensité et je me recroqueville contre Zéèv. Son torse, ses bras brûlants et musclés, me donnent l'impression que je suis à l'abri. Je peux encaisser.

\- Ainsi, reprend l'ancien, nos guerriers forment ce que l'on appelle une meute, au même titre que les animaux de qui nous tirons notre force. Autrefois, les Quileute ne se mélangeaient pas aux humains ou aux sang-froid. Nous protégions les humains des sang-froid. Mais au fil des générations, un phénomène étrange est arrivé. L'imprégnation a permis à nos ancêtres de trouver leur âme-sœur, en les unissant d'un lien si fort que l'écart, la distance sont douloureux physiquement à un point tel qu'il en est inconcevable pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vécu.

Je me fige à ses paroles. L'imprégnation. Ce fameux mot dont Zéèv m'a déjà parlé… celui-ci se tend derrière moi. J'ai besoin d'en entendre plus.

\- Un lien qui fait que l'univers entier du loup est centré sur son imprégnée, qu'il ne tient plus debout grâce à la gravité, mais grâce à la force de son amour. L'imprégnation est une de nos lois les plus sacrées. Nous la respectons avant toute chose. Nous ne pouvons pas faire de mal à un imprégné, peu importe ses origines. Nous acceptons les imprégnés dans notre famille, car ils sont notre famille.

J'ai du mal à envisager ça réellement. C'est vraiment ce qui nous lie, Zéèv et moi ? Alors je n'ai pas de choix, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? D'un autre côté, j'ai bien senti ce qui se passait si j'essayais de partir, et je préfère ne jamais y refaire face. Mais bon, j'avoue apprécier mon libre-arbitre, quand même.

\- L'imprégnation est la première chose qui nous a fait nous mélanger aux humains. Petit à petit, avec les avancées du monde moderne, nous n'avons eu d'autre choix que de nous ouvrir également, nous ne pouvions rester cloîtrés sans tenir de relations avec nos voisins. Aujourd'hui, la réserve de La Push est toujours une réserve indienne, mais nous sommes ouverts à la culture, aux ententes, aux échanges avec la ville de Forks et l'état de Washington.

Cependant, nos relations avec les sangs-froid ont toujours été les mêmes. Notre essence-même était de les tuer pour protéger la population humaine.

Ok, je ne suis pas le délire des sang-froid par contre. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je fronce les sourcils et jette un œil en face de moi. Le groupe des boules à facettes. Le feu prend doucement de l'ampleur et j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que leur peau rejette la lumière pour nous aveugler. Soudain, un doute m'atteint. J'observe les gens assis on reconnaît tout de suite les Quileute par leurs caractéristiques d'amérindiens, il y a aussi quelques caucasiens et afro-américains, surtout des filles lovées dans les bras de certains des gros Monsieur Muscle, et le groupe un peu à part des gens pâles comme la mort. Les loups-garous, si j'en crois Billy, les humains, et les sang-froid. Les voilà mes trois races.

Je me redresse, plus aux aguets.

\- Mais la meute de mon grand-père, Ephraïm Black, a été la première à créer une amélioration et à accepter que tous les sang-froid n'étaient pas les mêmes. A l'époque, ils rencontrèrent un de leur clan qui leur promit ne pas s'en prendre aux humains. Ils établirent une résidence permanente du côté de Forks et l'Alpha de la meute accepta de mettre en place un traité de paix. Une frontière fut établie pour limiter le territoire de chacun. Mais les sang-froid ne restèrent pas longtemps, et la meute laissa place à une nouvelle génération sans mutation, suivie d'une autre. Mais à la suivante, le même clan de sang-froid revint, déclenchant la mutation du gène chez la jeune nouvelle génération. Le traité revint en vigueur. Tout aurait pu se passer comme la dernière fois, mais… nous n'avions pas prévu l'arrivée d'une petite humaine qui a tout fait changer, fait-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je remarque que tout le monde se tourne vers la très belle jeune femme à droite d'Edward. Perso, elle ne me paraît pas méga humaine, une beauté pareille ça n'existe pas chez le commun des mortels.

\- Cette petite humaine a eu l'idée saugrenue de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire, annonce-t-il comme si c'était complètement incompréhensible à son sens, ce qui l'est assez à la réflexion. Et ce vampire a eu l'idée encore plus saugrenue de lui retourner ses sentiments. Ensemble, ils ont eu un enfant, une merveilleuse petite fille que nous comptons aujourd'hui comme faisant part de notre famille.

Je me fige complètement. Les sang-froid… les vampires. Comment n'ai-je pas fait le lien avant ? Il faut croire que prendre une année sabbatique n'était la meilleure idée, mon cerveau se ramollit. Pourtant… les choses ont l'air de se mettre en place. De magnifiques personnes, blanches comme un linge, des cernes creusées, un regard à la couleur irréelle, une aura dangereuse… tout semble concorder.

Donc des loups-garous et des vampires. Une drôle de combinaison. Meurtrière. Je coule un regard vers l'assemblée, parcourue de murmures plus ou moins discrets, les yeux braqués vers la famille de… vampires, en face de moi. Rien de tout ça ne leur paraît étrange, il sont souriants, ont l'air heureux. Aucun d'entre eux ne semble être un assassin doublé d'un psychopathe que mère nature aurait eu envie de doter de super-pouvoirs pour les aider à achever un dessein malheureux.

Ils n'ont pas l'air de monstres.

Pour me détourner de mes tourments et des questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête sans me laisser le temps de les analyser, je pousse une exclamation. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, et je profite de cette attention pour m'armer de mon flingue le plus efficace en situations de conflit – l'humour :

\- Quoi ? Elle a eu un gamin avec un type mort ?

Les Quileute ne peuvent s'empêcher d'aboyer de rire, même Zéèv qui souffle dans mon cou, et je me revoie dans la clairière un peu plus tôt. Ils ont vraiment des comportements… canins. Au sens littéral du terme. On dirait que ces histoires sont en fait moins insensées qu'elles ne le paraissent au premier abord.

Mais si les Indiens se tapent une bonne barre, ce n'est pas le cas des copains d'Edward – les Vampires ? Ils me regardent tous de façon différente, mais le résultat est plus ou moins le même : ils n'ont pas l'air content. Et merde. Je viens d'insulter des morts qui se nourrissent de mon sang, là ? En admettant que toute cette histoire soit vraie, bien entendu.

\- Nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain, Louve, dit Edward, comme l'a expliqué Billy. Nous ne voulons pas devenir des monstres car notre condition actuelle n'a pas été un choix, pour aucun d'entre nous.

J'encaisse la nouvelle. Ils ont tous l'air de prendre ça très au sérieux… j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle devant les yeux mais de ne pas vouloir les mettre ensemble pour faire face à la réalité. Parce que, si c'est ça, la réalité, je ne jure plus de rien.

\- Sauf celle qui était humaine, je me trompe ? je renchéris d'une voix cassée.

Je me gratte la gorge. La main de Zéèv court le long de mon bras et ma chair de poule disparaît.

La femme assise à droite d'Edward lui saisit la main avant de se gratter la gorge. Puis, elle lève les yeux vers moi et me fait un sourire timide.

\- Je suis Bella, la femme d'Edward, se présente-t-elle.

\- Oh, vous êtes mariés. Félicitations.

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Je ne sais même pas si je suis sarcastique ou non.

\- Merci.

Son sourire s'agrandit, elle lance un regard énamouré à la crevette – qui m'envoie un nouveau regard noir. On dirait qu'elle a choisi pour moi : j'étais sérieuse.

\- Effectivement, je suis un cas particulier. A part moi, toute ma famille a été transformée contre leur gré ou en étant à l'article de la mort. Nous voulons préserver notre humanité et nous nourrissons uniquement d'animaux.

\- Euh… mais si je suis votre histoire, on est bien entourés de loups, là ?

Je suis assez indécise. Pour ne pas dire dégoûtée. Une petite discussion sur la succion des animaux, hum, ragoutant !

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est un type énorme – dans le genre musclé qui fait des compets de bodybuilding – qui explose de rire, le nez en l'air.

\- On ne bouffe pas de chien, ça sent pas bon ! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix gaie.

Les Quileute autour de nous grondent, certains commencent même à trembler. Phénomène que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir. D'autres en revanche éclatent de rire en se tenant les côtes.

\- Parce que vous sentez meilleurs, tu crois ? riposte un type qui ressemble à tous les autres, cheveux noirs courts, taillé comme un charpentier, peau dorée.

Une vampire sculpturale blonde, belle avec un sex-appeal inégalé, assise droite comme un I à côté du colosse, rembarre le type aussi sec, ce à quoi lui répond un autre Indien, lui-même s'adressant à la petite vampirette toute mignonne qui prend un air tellement menaçant que j'ai un mouvement de recul et bute contre le torse de Zéèv.

Les piques s'enchaînent entre les deux camps à une telle vitesse que je laisse vite tomber. Je tourne sur moi-même et regarde le jeune Indien dans les yeux :

\- Du coup, c'est encore la guerre entre vos deux camps ou quoi ? Parce que là, les… vampires – le mot est assez dur à prononcer, trop bizarre vu le contexte – me paraissaient invités à votre feu de camp, mais mine de rien, l'humeur est encore un peu…

Il sourit de ses belles dents blanches, tout en gardant un pli soucieux sur le front. Il doit certainement avoir peur que je m'enfuis à toutes jambes, et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Mais bizarrement, je crois que je vais rester. J'en ai envie. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai cette intuition complètement irrationnelle mais pour le moment, je vais rester.

\- Ça fait seulement vingt ans que nos deux espèces sont liées, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix… alors pour certains, se côtoyer est toujours un peu dur, on facilite les choses avec de l'humour.

En me répondant, sa main se lève jusqu'à mon front et remet mes cheveux en place, avant de glisser doucement jusqu'à ma gorge. Son passage laisse une brûlure qui picote encore après plusieurs secondes. Je frissonne involontairement et me surprend à lorgner sur ses lèvres. Je suis dans ses bras, protégée du monde extérieur, au chaud, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Et comment résister à ces beaux yeux brun doré ?

 _Hum, hum. On se reprend, minette, garde tes hormones pour toi, tu veux ?_

Je jette un œil derrière moi et remarque que quelques Quileute se sont levés, tremblant de la tête aux pieds et se dirigent vers les membres du clan des vampires, l'air remonté.

\- Oh là, tu es sûr que c'est de l'humour ?

Je me retourne et le vois l'air soucieux.

\- Il arrive que ça tourne à la bagarre, avoue-t-il en me faisant stresser d'un coup. Mais ça reste gentillet, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ne pas m'en faire ? Une bataille vampires vs. loups-garous, tu te fiches de moi ?

Je ne suis plus si sûre de vouloir rester, soudainement. Je n'ai pas envie de finir en dommage collatéral.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'éloigne ? me propose-t-il.

Je hoche la tête frénétiquement, et il me tire sur mes pieds avant même que je ne le réalise. Alors que les insultes commencent à prendre des proportions moins drôles et que les voix augmentent de volume, nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt, main dans la main.

* * *

 **Oh là là ! Ça sent la bagarre, haha !**

 **Bon, ce chapitre n'était pas forcément hyper intéressant pour vous, vous connaissez déjà tout ce qui est dit ici, mais soyons honnête : il était nécessaire. Donc, voilà, il est posté, le prochain sera plus marrant je vous le promets !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu,**

 **Plein de gros bisous et à dimanche prochain !**

 **PS : je reviens avec des infos de mon concours, et il me semble qu'il s'est très bien passé ! Donc j'aurai la réponse la semaine prochaine, en espérant qu'elle soit positive *croise les doigts***


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir !**

 **J'ai bien conscience que je poste ça tard, pardon... je crois que mon rhume est monté jusqu'à mon cerveau si j'ai même oublié FFnet, quelle horreur. Je vous laisse tout de suite avec le chapitre, bonne lecture !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest : Tu avais demandé très vite, alors voilà ! Une semaine d'intervalle entre chaque chapitre, ça va, non ? Je ne peux pas faire mieux de toute façon, je risque de ne pas pouvoir tenir le rythme sinon ^^'. Merci, merci, j'avoue que je n'avais jamais vu Edward être décrédibilisé comme ça dans des fics, et ça s'est juste présenté à moi de façon assez évidente en écrivant ce chapitre, haha ! Merci de ton com, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Prendre le taureau par les cornes**

Nous marchons bien un quart d'heure avant de ne plus entendre les bruits de la bagarre 'amicale' selon Zéèv. Personnellement, vu l'état des Quileute, je suis à peu près sûre que ce n'était pas pour rire et que nous venons d'échapper à un bain de sang. Je frissonne en pensant au nombre de fois où j'ai frôlé la mort depuis que je suis arrivée ici : tout d'abord, mon accident de voiture, bien sûr. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi ou comment j'ai pu m'en sortir indemne, mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. J'ai eu de la chance.

 _Moi, de la chance ? Continue un peu dans ta liste, on verra ensuite si tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir été tuée sur le coup._

Ensuite, la fois où je me suis retrouvée face à une meute de loups énormissimes. Et enfin, ce soir, quand des loups-garous en colère se sont jetés sur des vampires insultés.

 _En fait, ça va, l'accident de voiture, c'est la chose la plus normale qui me soit arrivée ici. Tout le reste n'a absolument aucun sens._

Et pourtant, je suis bien obligée de me rendre à l'évidence : je commence bizarrement à y croire. Parce que malgré tout, je ne vois pas d'autre explication plus logique ou réaliste. Rien n'a de sens dans cette réserve alors pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le non-sens qui ferait tourner les choses ? Sherlock dit bien qu'une fois qu'on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela soit, doit être la vérité. Et tout le monde sait que Sherlock a toujours raison. Enfin presque. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Soudain, je repense à ma rencontre de cet après-midi et m'immobilise. Je tire le bras de Zéèv en arrière pour qu'il se tourne vers moi.

\- Louve ?

Il a l'air surpris, un peu inquiet aussi. Monsieur voulait sûrement attendre autant que possible avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, sauf que j'en ai décidé autrement. Il m'a bien promis qu'il répondrait à toutes mes questions après le feu de camp, non ? J'ai une petite pensée pour Billy, j'espère que quelqu'un a songé à le ramener au village.

\- Ote-moi d'un doute, je lui demande. Ce n'était pas toi sous ta forme… lupine, dans la clairière, tout-à-l'heure ?

Je ne le jurerais pas, mais il me semble bien qu'il rougit. Dans le noir de la forêt, rien n'est certain. Il baisse la tête, souffle un coup, ferme les yeux et finit par les rouvrir en me regardant. Un début de sourire court sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne perds pas de temps, toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il a plutôt l'air amusé, on dirait. Il ne va pas l'être longtemps s'il ne répond pas vite à ma question.

Il s'assoit à même le sol et me tire avec lui. Je m'installe en tailleur bien en face de lui, je ne veux pas être dérangée par les battements intempestifs de mon cœur dès qu'il me touche. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir les mêmes inquiétudes que moi puisqu'il prend ma main dans les siennes et la caresse tendrement des pouces. Et comme c'est trop agréable pour que je veuille l'arrêter j'essaie de réprimer la chaleur qui me monte aux joues.

\- Tu ne vas rien lâcher, hein ? Très bien, engageons, alors.

Il me fixe un instant sans rien dire, j'attends la suite.

\- Effectivement, c'était moi, le loup qui s'est approché le plus de toi.

\- Je le savais ! je ne peux m'empêcher de m'écrier.

Parce que, eh, je l'ai deviné, quand même.

\- Alors explique-moi, c'était quoi cette histoire de léchouille ? C'était complètement dégueu sur le coup et savoir maintenant que c'était toi rend les choses assez… euh, cheloues ?

Il ricane, un sourcil levé, puis il se penche vers mon visage. Je retiens mon souffle.

\- Vois-tu, Louve, quand nous mutons, notre esprit n'est plus tout à fait le même. Enfin si, nous sommes toujours à l'intérieur, se corrige-t-il en voyant ma tête, mais notre loup prend un peu plus de place. Donc nous marchons davantage à l'instinct animal quand nous sommes sur quatre pattes.

\- Oh. Du coup… c'est vraiment vrai, tout ça, hein ? je souffle.

De ma main libre, je replace mes cheveux en arrière.

\- Oui Louve. Tout ce que Billy a raconté est vrai.

\- Je vois… nous vivons dans un monde étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'arrive pas à retrouver ma voix alors tout ce que je peux faire, c'est chuchoter. Zéèv passe sa main dans mes cheveux à son tour, la fait glisser le long de ma joue et me relève la tête.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, répond-il avec un sourire.

J'aimerais voir davantage ses yeux dorés, je sais qu'ils me rassureraient. Mais je dois me contenter de la version sombre, à peine visible dans le noir de la nuit.

Je me gratte la gorge et décide d'avaler le tout d'un coup : assumons les choses. Et essayons d'avoir davantage de réponses à nos questions.

\- Donc… tu es un loup-garou ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu tues des vampires ?

\- Techniquement, plus maintenant. Billy n'a pas pu terminer l'histoire, grâce à une certaine demoiselle - regard équivoque -, mais les événements qui se sont produits il y a vingt ans ont fait que l'entièreté du monde vampirique est au courant de l'existence des Cullen et de leur puissance. Plus aucun vampire nomade n'a posé les pieds ici depuis.

Je cligne des yeux, incapable de bouger plus. Je n'ai _rien_ compris. Je soutiens son regard, dans l'espoir qu'il ajoute quelque chose qui puisse éclairer ma lanterne, mais… non, visiblement rien ne le choque. Il va falloir que je lui rappelle que je suis novice ici, parce que pour moi, rien de ce qu'il vient de dire n'a de sens. J'inspire profondément avant de reprendre :

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de balancer.

Il hausse un sourcil avant de m'offrir un face palm magistral. Je capte quelques bribes d'exclamations camouflées par sa main avant qu'il ne se redresse et reprenne ses caresses sur ma peau. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine et je me frappe mentalement. _Contrôle ton corps, tu veux ? Surtout quand on est sensé_ _s_ _avoir une discussion importante._

\- Je suis désolé, j'oublie qu'il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer depuis le début.

Il me jette un coup d'œil gêné et je tente de détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Je comprends, j'imagine que c'est normal pour toi. Alors dis-toi que là où j'en suis, je sais que les vampires et les loups-garous existent et… et c'est à peu près tout.

Juste le dire à voix haute me fait bizarre. Je viens vraiment de l'avouer ? D'avouer que je crois à un truc aussi dément que des créatures surnaturelles sorties tout droit de l'imagination des plus grands romanciers de l'histoire ? Yup, on dirait. J'avoue, j'ai du mal à l'assumer, alors je rajoute :

\- Dis-toi aussi que j'ai du mal à m'y faire, quand même.

Il étouffe un rire avant de prendre le temps de m'étudier, un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Tu as du mal à t'y faire, hein ? répète-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Tu voudrais le voir ?

\- Voir quoi ? je demande prudemment tout en sachant très bien la réponse.

Par pitié, faites qu'il ne me propose pas de se transformer devant moi, je suis quasiment sûre que mon cœur n'y survivrait pas. Il a trop eu à gérer durant les derniers jours.

\- Voir mon loup, répond-il en m'achevant.

Il a l'air hyper excité par son idée alors qu'un gros poids prend forme dans ma gorge. Mais comme je suis un peu suicidaire sur les bords et que j'aime vivre dangereusement, je n'arrive pas à lui dire non. Alors je hoche la tête, incapable de parler. _Je sens que je vais le regretter_.

Il me sert un sourire à raviver les morts et saute sur ses pieds. Mon cœur manque un battement. Là, tout de suite, je ne sais pas si c'est par appréhension ou parce qu'il vient d'enlever son t-shirt.

 _Je crois que j'ai oublié comment on fait pour re_ spirer.

Il enchaîne rapidement avec son pantalon sous mes yeux éberlués.

Attends… il se passe quoi, là ?

Je n'arrive même pas à me dire de bouger tellement je suis choquée. Pourquoi il me fait un strip-tease ? Pas que ça me déplaise, qu'on soit clair, la vue de ses muscles bien sculptés dans la nuit est un régal pour les yeux, mais j'avoue ne pas bien comprendre le rapport avec notre discussion – qui se voulait assez sérieuse à la base, il me semble.

Soudain, la lumière se fait. Je suis à deux doigts de m'en foutre une tellement je me sens bête. On n'est pas dans un conte de fées ici, donc lorsqu'il se… métamorphose – est-ce le terme exact ? - ses vêtements ne disparaissent pas par magie. Enfin, je présume. C'est pas comme si j'étais familière du phénomène, hein.

Je me remets à respirer maintenant que j'ai trouvé une raison au presque lap dance du jeune homme et je m'autorise enfin à le mater sans aucun remord. Ses muscles tressautent à chacun de ses plus minimes mouvements et je me passe la langue sur les lèvres. Une chaleur connue s'étale de ma tête à mon ventre.

Sauf que je ne dois pas être discrète car en sautillant pour retirer sa deuxième chaussure, il relève la tête subitement et plante son regard dans le mien. Il paraît d'abord surpris, puis son humeur change radicalement. Ses yeux semblent s'assombrir, ses sourcils se froncent, il humecte ses lèvres dans un geste que je suis des yeux…

J'ai vaguement conscience que les choses prennent un tournant inattendu et que si nous continuons comme ça, je n'aurai jamais les réponses tant désirées à mes questions, mais ce n'est plus tellement ma priorité. Parce que devant moi se tient un adonis quasiment nu qui me regarde comme s'il allait se jeter sur moi, ce que je prie intérieurement qu'il fasse.

Soyons honnête, je me doutais bien que la nature l'avait gâté – et il s'avère maintenant qu'il a un coup de pouce de… quoi, magie ? De surnaturel ? - mais le voir en vrai est différent. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus chaud. Et intense. Et sexy.

 _J'en peux plus, j'ai besoin qu'il fasse quelque chose_.

Comme s'il m'avait entendue, un grognement animal s'échappe de sa gorge et son corps se tend au maximum. Ses membres commencent à trembler. Je cligne des yeux et devant moi, il n'y a plus personne. Il y a quelque chose. Une bête immense que je reconnais comme un des loups que j'ai vus plus tôt dans la journée.

Je suis pétrifiée. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je suis sensée dire quoi ? OK, posons les choses. Je sais que ce loup est Zéèv. Je sais que Zéèv vient de se transformer en loup gigantesque sous mon nez et que c'est suffisamment rapide pour que je loupe l'entre-deux en un clin d'œil. Je me foutrais des baffes des fois. Comment j'ai pu manquer un truc pareil ? C'est littéralement la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis toujours ! Et comme une imbécile, j'ai cligné des yeux… remarque, il me le montre bien une fois, il acceptera de le refaire, non ? Je croise les doigts mentalement.

Toujours est-il qu'il est encore en face de moi, immobile, aux aguets. Il doit être inquiet de mes réactions.

 _Effectivement, puisque ça fait une minute que tu ne bouges pas !_

Ah oui. Il faudrait peut-être que je sorte de ma léthargie. J'essaie de remuer un peu pour me relever mais mon corps ne m'obéit pas. Merde. C'est ça, l'état de choc ? Je réalise alors que je n'ai plus du tout chaud. Je suis au contraire gelée. Frigorifiée. Et nauséeuse. D'accord, c'est clairement un état de choc. J'ai vu assez de films pour savoir quels en sont les symptômes, sans compter que c'est ma deuxième du jour. Est-ce que mon corps va supporter toutes ces émotions ?

Je baisse mes yeux sur mes mains et m'étonne de les voir trembler. Je ne les sens même plus. Je n'arrive pas à les mouvoir.

 _OK._ _S_ _urtout ne pas paniquer. Détends-toi. C'est Zéèv. Tu le connais, il ne te fera aucun mal. Il ne t'en a pas fait ce matin, il ne t'en fera jamais. Même s'il a l'apparence d'un loup flippant en ce moment_.

Je sens que le seul moyen de reprendre le contrôle total de mon corps, c'est de m'assurer que Zéèv a encore le contrôle du sien. Qu'il est toujours là. Alors je relève mon regard désemparé vers lui et je dis :

\- Zéèv ?

Mais ma voix se casse et de ma bouche ne sort qu'un murmure.

Heureusement, c'était sans compter ses super-pouvoirs. Le loup semble quand même m'entendre et il hoche la tête en faisant un pas lent vers moi.

Il a hoché la tête. Un loup normal ne fait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pas à ma connaissance. J'espère. Je me détends peu à peu, mes mains cessent de trembler petit à petit. _C'est bien, on progr_ esse.

Malgré tout, j'ai l'impression d'être enfermée dans mon propre corps et je déteste ça. Je sens la colère contre moi-même monter, je déteste être faible face aux autres. Ce sentiment d'impuissance et de peur, je ne veux pas le vivre. Jamais.

\- Prouve-moi que c'est toi, je quémande, la voix rauque.

Le loup cesse de fixer mes mains pour m'offrir son regard intense. A ce moment, les nuages laissent un éclairci à la lune qui illumine la créature un bref instant. Sauf que cette fois, je ne cligne pas des yeux. Je vois ses pupilles dorées, exactement les mêmes que celles de Zéèv.

Ça y est, je sens mes mains. Enfin.

Il doit comprendre que ma peur est passée car il s'avance de quelques pas, la langue pendant sur le côté.

Oh non. Je reconnais cet air.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que déjà sa langue me donne une léchouille phénoménale tout le long du visage. Je crie en me relevant d'un bond.

\- Zéèv ! C'est dégoûtant ! Sérieux, t'es censé être plus humain que loup, non ? Et pour ton info, les humains ne font pas ça.

Je ne lui dis pas, mais je le remercie intérieurement. C'est certainement ce qu'il me fallait pour me sortir totalement de mon état léthargique. Et pour me prouver par la même occasion que c'est bien lui, dans ce corps animal.

Il jappe de cette façon bizarre qui me donne l'impression qu'il rit, avant de s'interrompre brusquement en tournant la tête à droite. Ses oreilles se dressent et quelques secondes passent avant qu'il ne roule des yeux et se retourne vers moi.

 _Je crois que j_ _e viens de_ _loup_ _er_ _un truc._

Il me fixe un instant avant de s'approcher jusqu'à avoir le museau collé à moi et s'affaisse légèrement. Surprise, je tends la main pour l'aider mais son épiderme se transforme pour laisser place à une peau lisse et douce, son corps grandit et se redresse, seuls ses yeux restent les mêmes. À trente centimètres d'écart de hauteur.

Je déglutis en fixant le visage tendre de Zéèv. Dans sa version humaine. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules, tout doucement.

\- Ça va ? souffle-t-il.

Je hoche la tête. La chaleur de ses mains me fait du bien.

\- J'ai juste… bugué un peu sur le coup. Désolée, c'était nul.

Et nul, ça l'était vraiment. Je suis tiraillée entre deux pensées contradictoires : d'un côté je m'en veux de paraître aussi faible devant toutes les révélations qui me sont faites – et bien qu'elles changent complètement la façon dont j'aborde le monde, j'estime que je devrais être capable sous toute circonstance d'avoir le contrôle de moi-même – et d'un autre, ma petite voix me rassure en disant que personne ne réagirait mieux à ma place. Mais c'est là tout le problème : je ne veux pas être n'importe qui. Ce qui implique de ne pas me comporter comme n'importe qui. Je veux être mon propre héros, donc avoir les réactions adéquates.

\- Nul ? répète Zéèv, l'air incrédule. Tu plaisantes, je viens de me métamorphoser en loup juste devant toi, tu as eu un comportement complètement normal, Louve.

\- J'aurais dû me maîtriser, j'insiste. Et ce n'était pas sympa vis-à-vis de toi. Tu devais anticiper mes réactions, toi aussi.

Il s'apprête à répondre mais je le devance :

\- Je vais bien. J'ai juste… flippé sur le moment. Ça fait beaucoup d'émotions en une journée. Je ne réagirai plus comme ça, promis.

Il secoue la tête et soupire, amusé.

\- Têtue comme une mule, hein ? Je ne t'en veux pas. Alors ne t'en veux pas non plus, d'accord ?

 _Trop tard_ , je pense amèrement.

\- Par contre… reprend le jeune homme. Tu as dit un truc pas tout-à-fait exact, tout-à-l'heure.

\- Ah oui ?

Je hausse un sourcil et croise les bras, histoire de reprendre un peu contenance.

\- Hum hum, tu as dit que les humains ne se léchaient pas entre eux.

\- Et je crois bien avoir raison, c'est un truc typiquement animal.

\- Tu en es sûre ? me demande-t-il en un chuchotement.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Silence complet dans mon cerveau. Même mon cœur s'est fait la malle.

Lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur ma peau fine, mon organe repart à cent à l'heure. Je sens une décharge électrique parcourir mon corps entier en mettant tous mes poils au garde à vous. _Putain. C'est tellement fort._

Il souffle sur son baiser, me procurant encore mille sensations. C'est lorsqu'il me touche comme ça que je sais que je suis perdue. J'aurais beau rejeter ce qui nous lie, cette imprégnation, je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Et finalement, je ne veux pas l'avoir. Mon cœur me hurle d'embrasser ces sentiments naissants en moi, mon instinct me supplie de rester près de lui. Et maintenant, même mon corps s'y met. Il n'a jamais réagi aussi fortement aux caresses de qui que ce soit.

Zéèv fait glisser ses doigts le long de mes bras et prends mes mains dans les siennes. Simultanément, je sens sa langue passer sur le même endroit de mon cou, finissant de m'achever.

 _Il avait raison, l'enfoiré. On dirait bien qu'il arrive toujours à tourner les choses à son avantage._

Je serre les doigts, en retenant un soupir. Sa langue glisse sur ma carotide en faisant sursauter mon cœur. Je suis à deux doigts de gémir. Mais je ne lui ferai pas ce privilège, pas encore du moins. Pas besoin qu'il sache à quel point mon corps est déjà accro au sien. _Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà_ , me glisse ma petite voix. Elle n'a pas tord, mais bon. J'ai un peu de fierté, quand même.

Fierté qui disparaît quand son nez remonte jusqu'à ma mâchoire, et que sa langue suit le même chemin. Je halète. Et voilà, il a gagné. Peu importe, il le sait de toute façon.

Je sens son sourire contre ma peau, heureux ou fier de me faire réagir autant. Ah, les hommes et leur virilité.

Je recule mon visage du sien et il hausse un sourcil, surpris. Sauf que jouer avec mes réactions corporelles, c'est marrant, mais j'ai clairement envie de plus, maintenant. Je veux l'embrasser. Je veux qu'on mette un titre à notre relation. Alors je dégage ma main droite et la passe dans la nuque du jeune homme. Ses yeux brillent d'intensité, il semble dans l'attente. Je l'attire vers moi et l'arrête à quelques millimètres. Son souffle est chaud et saccadé, il en a autant envie que moi. Ça me fait sourire intérieurement. Je sais qu'une fois qu'on aura passé ce cap, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière.

Je n'hésite pas. Je sais ce que je veux.

Je l'embrasse.

C'est la sensation la plus exaltante que j'ai jamais ressentie. J'ai l'impression que mon âme a enfin retrouvé sa moitié manquante, c'est tellement grisant que je m'accroche au loup, les doigts enfoncés dans ses épaules. Nues, ses épaules nues. Et soudain, un détail me revient en tête. Il a dû se déshabiller pour se métamorphoser, donc en redevenant humain… Il ne doit pas avoir grand-chose sur le dos. Un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale et je décide de me donner à fond dans ce baiser pour ne pas me concentrer sur ma gêne. Ne pensons pas à son corps nu contre le mien, hein ? C'est complètement impossible à faire. Je me retrouve avec une chaleur dans le bas du ventre qui s'annonce dure à oublier.

Il arrive à me re-concentrer sur le baiser en jouant d'une gravité étonnante avec mes lèvres. Lui aussi a cette impression d'appartenance. C'est comme si ce baiser nous faisait réaliser enfin qu'il n'appartient qu'à moi et que je ne suis qu'à lui. Les sentiments sont tellement forts en moi à cet instant que j'ai du mal à tenir sur mes jambes et à rester connectée avec la réalité.

Comment est-ce qu'un foutu baiser peut être aussi puissant ? Tout est décuplé dans cette réserve, c'est abusé. Quoique, c'est probablement que tout est décuplé avec Zéèv, nuance. Oui, ça sonne mieux.

Sa langue glisse sur mes lèvres et j'ouvre la bouche, avide. Il me fait languir, joue avec mes nerfs quelques secondes avant que je ne perde patience et grogne. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de tester ma vertu. Je sens son sourire chaud contre ma peau alors qu'il m'offre enfin le ballet dansant tant désiré.

Partout où il me touche, ma peau chauffe à hauteur de sa chaleur corporelle inhumaine. _Un indice de plus quant à sa particularité._

Enfin, après quelques minutes de baisers et de caresses de plus en plus bouillants, on arrive tous les deux à se calmer et on pose nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, en quête de notre respiration. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer. C'est complètement indescriptible, je n'arrive pas à concevoir que quelque chose d'aussi puissant existe. Honnêtement, et sans aucune logique, c'est plus dur à croire que toute l'histoire vampires vs. loups-garous. J'ai un grave problème de priorité, c'est sûr. Si on m'avait parlé de sentiments aussi flippants avant que je n'atterrisse ici, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Or là, je suis mise devant le fait accompli, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire exprès de ne pas voir mes propres sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

Les pouces de Zéèv font des cercles dans mon cou et je ferme les yeux sous son toucher. J'ai ce type dans la peau, il n'y a plus rien à faire. J'espère juste que c'est la même chose de son côté car je suis persuadée que des sentiments de ce niveau-là qui ne sont pas réciproques ne peuvent mener qu'à un dépérissement bien glauque.

 _Ça va, pas trop en mode Drama Queen ?_

\- Louve…

La voix rauque de Zéèv est tellement basse que mon ventre se noue. J'ouvre les yeux. Il est beaucoup trop canon pour son propre bien.

Il me regarde avec des pupilles tellement dilatées que j'ai du mal à déglutir. OK, ne pas lui sauter dessus s'avère plus compliqué que prévu. _Respire…_

Sa prise sur ma nuque se resserre et il me souffle, sans ciller :

\- Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aimer.

Je ne bouge pas, surprise. Non, « complètement choquée » serait plus adapté. Bon, je crois que j'ai la réponse à ma frayeur. Il a l'air au moins aussi à fond que moi. Je suis rassurée là-dessus, mais également un peu flippée. Je veux dire, on parle d'amour, là. Le grand, le vrai, celui avec un grand A. Le verbe dans sa bouche ne paraît même pas assez comparé à l'intensité de ses yeux.

Face à mon manque de réaction, il souffle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu réagis chaque fois que tu as peur ?

Je me racle la gorge.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tu ne bouges plus, tu ne parles plus, tu es comme paralysée. Tu as fait la même chose lorsque tu as vu la meute, ajoute-t-il, sardonique.

C'est moi où il se fout de moi, là? OK, mettons les choses au clair avec lui. Parce que même si j'ai été relativement passive durant les dernières heures, faut pas abuser non plus.

\- Comment veux-tu que qui que ce soit réagisse face à des loups de deux mètres de haut ? je réplique. Tu sais que vous êtes vraiment flippants quand vous vous y mettez ?

Sérieusement. Il blesse mon égo avec ses paroles. J'avoue que je suis en général fière du courage dont je fais preuve dans la plupart de situations, mais ici… tout semble changer. Les variables de l'équation ne sont plus les mêmes.

Zéèv me répond de son rire qui me réchauffe de l'intérieur. Je me surprends à essayer de rapprocher davantage nos deux corps déjà bien collés.

 _Ça va, tu n'as pas l'impression d'abuser de romantisme dégoulinant, là ?_

Bah… si. Mais ça paraît naturel avec lui et je mets un point d'honneur à ne pas me battre contre mes instincts. Jamais. Il faudra quand même que je pense à garder la tête haute lorsque nous ne serons pas seuls. J'ai une dignité.

\- Je voulais seulement te voir dire quelque chose, répond-il. Tu sais que tu as tendance à me faire peur quand tu es comme ça ?

Son regard me fuit et je souris, heureuse de le voir gêné. C'est qu'il est mignon, le garçon.

\- Hey, je l'interpelle doucement.

Je caresse sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne enfin me regarder. Et en plus il se fait désirer.

\- Tu sais déjà pertinemment que je ne partirai pas, je reprends. Mais j'ai quand même besoin de temps, on ne se connaît que depuis… deux jours, je souffle en réalisant.

Wow. Deux journées. Et ma vie a pris un tournant complètement inattendu. C'est là que je comprends à quel point le dicton « tout peut arriver en une journée » est vrai. Eh beh.

\- Bref, deux jours pendant lesquels beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Ça a été assez intense.

Quel euphémisme.

Le jeune homme me fixe quelques secondes sans rien dire avant qu'un sourire Colgate étire ses lèvres – en m'éblouissant au passage.

\- Tu as raison. Mais vu comme les choses sont parties, je ne mettrai pas longtemps à te convaincre.

Il a l'air tellement fier de lui que je ne résiste pas à l'envie de lui mettre une claque sur la nuque. Quel con. Le pire c'est qu'il a raison.

Je m'écarte un peu et me retourne en faisant bien attention à ne pas laisser mon regard se balader plus bas que ses clavicules. Je sais bien que si je ne me retenais pas, je lui sauterais dessus en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « ouf ». Et lui passerais une bague au doigt, tant qu'à faire. Juste pour montrer qu'il est à moi et qu'on ne touche pas à mes possessions. J'ai tendance à être hyper jalouse et je peux être une vraie garce quand il le faut. Cette attitude m'a quelques fois aidée, mais c'est également probablement l'une des raisons de ma solitude aujourd'hui. Sauf que je suis moi, et que je n'ai nullement l'intention de changer. Je ne fais que protéger ce qui est cher à mon cœur.

Je commence à prendre la direction du village. C'est pas tout, mais j'ai besoin de repos pour digérer tout ça.

Mais Zéèv n'a pas l'air de l'entendre de la même oreille. Ses bras passent autour de ma taille et me tirent contre lui avant que je n'ai le temps de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Zéèv ! Je m'écrie.

Il rigole, et en un clin d'œil, je me retrouve balancée en sac à patate sur son épaule, les fesses bien en évidence.

\- Repose-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Je frappe son dos – gentiment, je ne veux pas lui faire mal, quand même – mais il continue de rire, hilare. Je remarque en même temps qu'il a remis ses vêtements. Enfin, il a enfilé son pantalon à la va-vite et a fourré son T-shirt dans sa poche, dépassant un peu.

\- Mais franchement, ça ne va pas ! Tu ne vas pas me porter comme ça jusqu'à chez toi.

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Écoute, tu me fais flipper, là, redescends-moi, qu'est-ce que je dirais à ma mère si je mourrais de la pression du sang dans mon cerveau, hein ?

Il se remet à rire et me tape les fesses. Mais je ne réagis pas, trop concentrée par un léger détail.

Ma mère.

Et merde.

* * *

 **Voilà... je coupe encore au bon moment, je sais ! Oui, même pour moi c'est dur. On va survivre, je vous le promets.**

 **Pour celles qui m'avaient posé la question, je n'ai à ce jour toujours pas reçu de nouvelle à propos de mon école de commerce... ce qui est étrange et stressant puisqu'on m'avait dit que j'étais sensée la recevoir cette semaine (peu importe si elle est positive ou négative). Donc, j'ai davantage de temps pour stresser jusqu'à la mort. Yes ! (notez le sarcasme)**

 **Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Commençons avec la bonne nouvelle du jour : j'ai enfin reçu l'appel de mon école de commerce et je suis prise ! Donc cette semaine est à la fête, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé ^^ *cœur***

 **Nous avons dépassé les 1000 vues la semaine dernière aussi, et vous n'avez pas idée comme ça me fait plaisir de voir les graphiques monter un peu chaque jour. Vous êtes tous et toutes vraiment gentils dans vos commentaires, vous me motivez sans arrêt à continuer, c'est tellement mignon et adorable, alors vraiment, MERCI A TOUS !**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **happy : Merci pour ta constante motivation, tu n'as pas idée comme ça m'inspire pour la suite de l'histoire ! Pour ce qui est des nouvelles, tu as la réponse juste au-dessus ! Je suis trop contente, haha ! Voili voilou, bonne lecture ~**

 **Guest (LD) : Merci à toi pour ton com ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, bonne lecture !**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta critique, j'apprécie beaucoup ! En réalité, si je reçois une moyenne de trois ou quatre commentaires par chapitres, je suis déjà très heureuse, haha ! Bonne lecture ~**

 **Emeline MP : Merciiiii beaucoup ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire des reviews comme la tienne, franchement ça met du baume au cœur et ça motive à écrire davantage et plus vite, haha ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, et ne t'en fais pas pour l'instant j'ai encore quelques chapitres sous le coude, donc ça continue sans trop de délais. Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : tourner les talons**

Biiip…

Biiip…

Biiip…

Je soupire de frustration quand le répondeur s'enclenche une énième fois.

\- Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur SFR de _Caroline Emera_. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip. Biiip.

Je raccroche, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Je suis à deux doigts d'envoyer valser mon téléphone contre le mur. Ça fait un quart d'heure que je tourne en rond dans le petit salon de Zéèv à essayer d'appeler ma mère, en vain. Je vérifie l'heure sur mon portable, encore une fois. Il est 1h16. Autrement dit, il est 10h16 à Dijon et il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle ne réponde pas. Elle ne travaille pas, elle n'a plus la garde des enfants, et elle est surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par une infirmière. Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Elle ne sort quasiment plus de son appart, ses soignantes font toujours en sorte qu'elle ait son mobile avec elle – ce qui est en général superflu vu que son état parano l'oblige à vouloir nous appeler en permanence pour vérifier qu'on soit en vie.

Elle répond toujours quand on l'appelle et ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Merde. Merde, merde, merde. Par pitié, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Non, elle va bien, c'est obligé. Si quoi que ce soit s'était passé, on m'aurait appelée, je suis le contact d'urgence à la fois des infirmières et de l'hôpital. Donc elle va bien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi elle ne répond pas ?

Je n'arrive pas à ne pas m'inquiéter dès qu'il s'agit de ma mère je ne suis plus du tout raisonnable.

Je jure entre mes dents en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux, tête baissée. OK, respire. Tout va bien. Elle va bien. Je prends une grande inspiration en me redressant. Bon, plan B. je n'aime pas ça mais je n'ai plus le choix.

Je fais défiler les contacts de mon téléphone jusqu'à tomber sur celui de mon oncle.

Biiip…

Biiip…

\- Allô ?

Je manque de sauter de joie en entendant la voix rauque du frère de ma mère.

\- Tonton ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Mais impec, ma belle, impec. Et toi alors ? Tu es arrivée où maintenant ? Tu sais que tes frères et sœurs demandent sans arrêt de tes nouvelles ? Tu devrais les appeler plus souvent.

Le reproche masqué me fait sourire. Il m'aime comme un père et était complètement contre mon départ pour les States, mais que puis-je dire ? Ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime autant que je vais lui obéir.

\- Je sais Tonton, je suis désolée. Les choses ont été assez intenses ici, j'ai fait des rencontres plutôt… intéressantes. J'ai un peu oublié de vous mettre au jus.

On ajoute un petit rire gêné, et hop ! Un tonton dans la poche.

\- Hum. Des rencontres intéressantes, hein ? N'oublie pas que tu reviens dans quelques mois en France. Tu n'as pas le temps pour les histoires de cœur.

Ah bah… non, loupé. Je jette un œil à Zéèv, assis sur le sofa de l'entrée, les yeux fixés sur ma silhouette depuis qu'on est rentrés. Il n'a pas renfilé son T-shirt et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à ne pas le regarder plus longtemps que ne l'autorise la politesse. Il hausse les sourcils, l'air concentré. Je fronce les miens. Dites-moi que je rêve. Je m'approche de lui et en plaquant une main sur le combiné lui demande :

\- Tu entends ?

Il hoche la tête, sans une once d'hésitation. Ah… d'accord. Au calme. Tout va bien.

\- Louve ? s'inquiète mon oncle.

\- Pardon, oui, non je sais, t'inquiète. Écoute, j'appelais parce que j'essaie de joindre maman mais elle ne répond pas. Tu sais si tout va bien ?

J'entends un soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Chérie, la dernière fois que j'ai eu ta mère, c'était hier et elle allait bien. Tu sais que Christine t'appellerait en premier s'il se passait quelque chose.

\- Oui, mais elle répond toujours à mes appels normalement. Ça fait trois jours que je ne l'a pas appelée, j'ai peur qu'elle ait fait une bêtise, je poursuis.

\- Elle va bien, Louve. Elle doit dormir, tu sais que son nouveau traitement la fatigue beaucoup. On ira la voir tout-à-l'heure, si tu veux.

\- D'accord. Tiens-moi au courant, OK ?

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie. Tu veux parler à tes frères et sœurs ?

\- Je les appellerai demain, je suis à bout. Il est tard ici.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, le temps de vérifier l'heure et de faire le calcul, j'imagine.

\- Chérie, pourquoi es-tu partie si tu t'inquiètes autant pour ta mère ? me demande-t-il soudain.

Je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ma réponse.

\- Parce que finalement, que je sois près d'elle ou à l'autre bout du globe, je m'inquiète autant. Ça ne change rien. Et quand elle avait toute sa tête, c'était la première à me dire de partir voir le monde, alors…

J'entends son soupir balayer le micro de son téléphone.

\- Très bien ma belle. Dors bien alors.

\- Bonne nuit, Tonton.

Je raccroche, un peu plus sereine qu'avant. Je ne serai pas complètement rassurée avant d'avoir eu des nouvelles concrètes de ma mère, mais je sais que Tonton Fanta prend soin d'elle.

Je me laisse tomber dans le sofa, à côté de Zéèv. Celui-ci passe un bras autour de mes épaules, sans même sembler y penser. Je m'appuie contre son torse. Je suis épuisée. J'ai l'impression que la fatigue vient de me tomber dessus d'un coup. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

\- Tout va bien ? chuchote l'Indien.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Je crois. J'espère.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'étaler dessus et il ne pose pas plus de questions, heureusement. Il gagne des points.

Je commence à somnoler sur son épaule quand il glisse un bras sous mes genoux. J'ai une énorme flemme de me redresser pour vérifier ce qu'il fiche alors je me contente d'entrouvrir les yeux. Je découvre son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, le regard doux.

\- Rendors-toi, je t'emmène dans ta chambre, me souffle-t-il.

J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et fais confiance à sa force surhumaine pour m'amener à bon port. Sérieusement, il m'a portée sur son épaule jusqu'à la maison, tout-à-l'heure, il a même fini en courant à ma demande – enfin, je lui ai demandé d'accélérer le pas puisqu'il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Et à l'arrivé, il n'était pas fatigué, pas essoufflé, même pas un pet de transpi.

Je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi jusqu'à maintenant, mais vue la facilité avec laquelle il me soulève du canapé, je ne doute plus. Mère Nature, a.k.a Mère Magie, ne l'a pas seulement doté d'un physique de dieu grec, mais aussi de la force d'Hercule. Rien que ça. Il en a encore beaucoup, des talents cachés ? Si seulement les choses pouvaient être un peu plus équilibrées, moi aussi je veux des super-pouvoirs.

Je me réveille en nage. Mes membres tremblent tellement que j'ai du mal à me dépêtrer de mes draps. J'ai dû sacrément bouger pour m'emmêler autant dedans. Ma respiration est saccadée, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je transpire au point que mes cheveux collent dans ma nuque et sur mon front, mais une fois libérée de mes draps, j'ai froid. Je me repasse en boucle les images de mon cauchemar, sans réussir à leur donner un ordre.

Par-dessus tout, j'essaie de contrôler la peur panique qui semble posséder chacune de mes cellules. Il fait complètement noir dans la chambre et je suis terrorisée à l'idée qu'un monstre m'épie. Je me redresse sur mes coudes en hâte, incapable de penser. J'agis complètement à l'instinct en roulant sur ma droite pour trouver l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Mon cœur bat dans mes tempes, c'est la seule chose que j'arrive à entendre à part ce sifflement aigu, faible mais strident, qui me vrille les tympans.

Quand enfin, je trouve le bouton et qu'une lumière tamisée me brûle les yeux, je lâche une longue expiration que je n'avais pas conscience de retenir.

Il n'y a personne. Je suis seule dans ma chambre. Tout va bien.

 _Pour l'instant._

Je suis dans une maison de loup-garous, de monstres. Dans un village entier de monstres. Qui tuent d'autres monstruosités. Peu importe ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils font, ce sont des assassins.

Je dois partir. Je ne suis pas en sécurité. Je me lève prestement en tâchant d'ignorer mes jambes flageolantes. Je tire sur mon débardeur et l'envoie promener dans un coin de la pièce. _Putain. Mais non. Merde, quand est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?_

Je ne porte que mes sous-vêtements dessous. Il a retiré mon pantalon. L'enfoiré. Qui l'a autorisé à me toucher ? Je vois rouge. J'ai tellement envie de lui en coller une que je tangue sous la pression. Mais je vais devoir suivre ma raison : ce type est un monstre. Je n'ai aucune chance. Je dois partir.

J'ouvre ma petite valise à la hâte, en sors un haut et un jean sans leur prêter un regard avant de la refermer. J'enfile les vêtements qui se mettent immédiatement à coller ma peau transpirante, mais je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire. _Je dois partir_.

Je trouve ma veste, mon sac et mes chaussures sur la chaise de la chambre, les saisit et les mets à la va-vite. Je dois sauver ma peau. Je ne peux pas rester dans ce film d'horreur. Je dois revenir dans ma vie normale, avant que tout ça n'arrive. Avant que je n'ai cet accident. Avant que je ne _le_ rencontre.

J'éteins la lumière avant de saisir ma valise et d'ouvrir la porte. Tout doucement. Si jamais je _le_ réveille… Lui ou son frère d'ailleurs ? Lui aussi en est un, de monstre. Je ne peux pas me permettre de réveiller qui que ce soit tant que je suis dans cette réserve.

Je jette un œil dans le couloir. Il fait noir, à part la lumière que la lune offre à travers la petite fenêtre du bout du hall. Il n'y a personne. Pas un bruit.

Je suis terrifiée. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, mais mes membres qui tremblent et mon cœur qui paraît relié à une chaîne hi-fi ne vont pas m'empêcher de partir.

Je fais quelques pas hors de la chambre, aux aguets. Le moindre bruit me ferait sursauter mais je ne suis pas en état de me faire une petite introspection pour me calmer. Tant pis. Tout aussi silencieusement, j'arrive aux escaliers en bois et manque de faire demi-tour. Ils sont hyper bruyants. Je vais réveiller toute la maisonnée. Merde. Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne me sens pas du tout de sauter d'une fenêtre.

Je pose un pied sur la première marche, tellement doucement qu'il me faut plusieurs bonnes secondes pour mettre tout mon poids dessus. Je souffle. Bon, si c'est comme ça qu'il faut procéder, alors soit.

Il me faut bien cinq minutes pour descendre les escaliers en entier et je saute la dernière marche, plus qu'impatiente. Au moins, je n'ai pas fait de bruit. Je m'offre un high five mental avant de me concentrer sur ma prochaine étape : la porte. Par miracle, elle n'est pas fermée à clé.

 _D'un autre côté, pourquoi des monstres inhumains auraient besoin de fermer leur porte à clé, hein ?_

Tiens, mon sens du sarcasme est de retour. C'est le signe que ma panique est passée. Je suis bien réveillée maintenant.

Je sors de la maison en refermant la porte derrière moi et pose ma valse au sol. Elle n'est pas grosse mais elle pèse son poids au bout d'un moment. Je me masse le poignet en réfléchissant. Je n'ai pas de voiture et impossible d'avoir un taxi dans le coin. Donc on va devoir partir à pied. Super. Hors de question de passer par le bois pour aller plus vite, je ne veux pas tomber sur ces saletés de bestioles une seconde fois. Enfin, une troisième, devrais-je dire, si je compte ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Oh ! Hier soir… je me rappelle de tout ce qui s'est passé, le feu de camp, les révélations sur les créatures surnaturelles, puis notre tête-à-tête. Mon Dieu… mes genoux recommencent à s'entrechoquer, et je m'assieds sur la petite plate-forme en bois devant la porte d'entrée. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Il faut croire que je viens véritablement de péter un câble. Sérieux, je n'en peux plus de mes réactions à la con depuis que je suis ici, je suis incapable d'être sereine et réfléchie, je cède complètement à mes pulsions. J'en ai marre. Marre de tout ça, cette énorme farce de merde, mon incapacité à savoir comment réagir, et mes doutes constants.

Oui, parce que même si Zéèv m'a parfaitement démontré hier soir que la fantasy vit apparemment dans le même monde que nous, j'ai du mal à réaliser. Je ne peux pas m'en vouloir, c'est insensé pour toute personne normale, on a tous été éduqués avec l'idée en tête que tout ça n'existait que dans notre imagination, mais là… c'est bel et bien réel.

Et je viens de flipper comme la gamine que je suis. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'étais sur le point de partir, comme ça, comme une voleuse. J'étais encore à moitié endormie, mon cauchemar qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête, mais quand même ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, il faut que je me reprenne.

 _Enfin, j'ai surtout besoin d'une vraie nuit de sommeil, et surtout, me mettre d'accord avec moi-même. Il serait peut-être temps de penser à tout ce que j'ai appris depuis hier, non ?_

Si. Il est temps. Je me relève en faisant attention à mon équilibre précaire, attrape ma valise et rentre dans la maison. Je laisse mon bagage dans l'entrée et file derrière les escaliers, dans une petite salle attenante à la cuisine. Il n'y a pas grand-chose dedans, un lave-linge, un sèche-linge, une petite réserve de boîtes de conserve. Et l'objet de mes pensées actuelles, le punching-ball prêté par Sam. Zéèv l'a fixé au plafond ici, en attendant de lui trouver un meilleur emplacement. Je fixe le sac quelques secondes sans bouger, puis avec l'impression qu'une personne invisible me tire en avant, je marche jusqu'à me retrouver à quelques centimètres de l'objet. Je pose mes mains dessus, pensive. Je n'ai pas mes gants avec moi, et j'ai la flemme d'aller les chercher dans ma valise. Tant pis, on fera sans. J'ai encore quelques ecchymoses de ma petite séance dans les bois, mais les bandages me protégeront autant que possible.

Je recule un peu et sautille pour retirer toute trace de sommeil de mon corps. Ça fait du bien de retrouver un peu de tonicité. Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Je commence à frapper le sac de frappe en variant les plaisirs, droits, crochets, revers, uppercuts… un sourire prend place sur mon visage, la boxe c'est presque orgasmique pour moi tellement c'est bon. Enfin, alors que mon corps reprend l'habitude et bouge sans que je n'ai à y penser, je laisse mon esprit vagabonder sur la raison de mes récentes crises de nerfs.

Bon. Alors en gros, ce que j'ai découvert jusque-là, c'est que notre monde est différent de ce que je pensais. C'est toujours le même, mais en version un peu plus varié. Maintenant, je sais qu'on ne différencie pas les gens seulement par leurs origines ethniques ou la langue parlée, mais aussi par leur degré d'humanité. Et je ne parle pas de leur personnalité, mais bien de leur ADN.

 _A ton avis, ça ressemble à quoi un ADN de loup-garou ? Ça doit être vachement sympa à étudier pour les scientifiques un peu tarés qu'il y a dans le coin._

Donc, parmi les personnes humanoïdes que je croise dans la rue tous les jours, il y a des humains, il y a des loup-garous et il y a des vampires. Jusque-là, tout va bien.

 _Haha, je plaisante, rien ne va plus. Je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire. C'est beaucoup trop wtf._

Mais en mettant de côté mes sentiments là-dessus, je sais que les loup-garous avaient autrefois pour mission de tuer les vampires pour protéger les humains. Donc normalement ils ne doivent pas être trop méchants, si ? Les vampires, par contre… j'en sais rien. Ils m'ont paru assez bizarres au feu de camp, je dois l'avouer. Je ne sais pas, ils me font froid dans le dos. Sans parler de l'autre crevette qui lit dans les pensées. D'ailleurs, ils ont tous ce pouvoir ou c'est seulement lui ?

En fait, je ne sais quasiment rien de plus. Ah si, le truc des loups qui se transforment uniquement à la pleine lune, ça a l'air d'être du pipeau. Zéèv a muté devant moi hier soir et par pure volonté. Et il était toujours lui-même.

Finalement, ils n'ont pas l'air si effrayants que ça, aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air vraiment méchant. Ils sont juste… différents. Et c'est probablement ça qui m'effraie, la différence. Comme la plupart des êtres humains. Je m'énerve toute seule. Je me fais pitié. Cette peur de la différence, c'est ce qui a créé la plupart des guerres et des génocides de l'histoire, et il est hors de question que je me rabaisse à m'associer ne serait-ce qu'un peu à ces malades. La différence, la variété, l'originalité, je les ai toujours mis en avant, j'ai toujours fait en sorte que mes frères et sœurs soient ouverts d'esprit. Et voilà que je fais le contraire même de ce que je leur enseigne.

De rage, je balance mon poing un peu trop fort sur le sac et je sens ma peau de déchirer sur mes phalanges. Je grimace mais continue.

En fait, je suis certaine que j'avalerais mieux cette histoire si j'en savais plus. Est-ce que les légendes qui racontent que les loups-garous craignent l'argent sont vraies ? Ont-ils peur de la verveine ? Et les vampires, est-ce qu'on les tue seulement avec un pieu en bois planté dans le cœur ? Est-ce qu'ils dorment dans des cercueils ? Je suis une fan inconsidérée du livre de Bram Stocker, et c'est la seule version du vampire que j'ai en tête. Mais ceux que j'ai rencontrés ne me paraissent pas aussi inhumains.

Ouais, j'ai besoin de savoir pour comprendre. Et de comprendre pour faire confiance. Et je veux pouvoir accorder ma confiance à Zéèv.

Je rougis en pensant à lui. Ce baiser hier soir était phénoménal. Mon cauchemar avait visiblement enlevé toute trace de ce souvenir parce que je ne serais certainement pas presque partie avec un souvenir pareil. Juste ça vaut le coup de rester. Et en plus, si ce baiser seul était aussi intense, qu'est-ce que ça doit être comme coup ! Ses mains chaudes sur tous les endroits cachés de mon corps, ses lèvres qui me couvrent de baisers, ses regards enfiévrés… je secoue la tête en effaçant le sourire rêveur qui a pris place sur mon visage. Punaise, je suis vraiment une gamine pleine d'hormones. Faut que je calme un peu mes ardeurs.

 _Allez, on se remue et on se re-concentre !_

Je balance mes jambes contre le punching-ball, pas trop haut ni trop fort au début pour garder ma stabilité et travailler seulement le mouvement de mes hanches. Droite, droite, gauche. Droite, droite, gauche.

Cette nuit, mon inconscient a repris sa place de droit. Il m'a montré toutes les frayeurs que j'avais en moi sans même le savoir. Tous les livres, tous les films que j'ai vus se sont retournés contre moi pour créer des monstres cruels et inhumains que j'ai associés aux gens que j'ai rencontrés ici et mon imagination débordante s'est chargée d'exagérer le tout pour bien me faire flipper. Mais j'ai beau me remémorer tous les moments passés avec Zéèv, il m'est absolument inconcevable de le mettre dans le même sac que les horreurs de mon cauchemar. Zéèv n'a toujours eu à cœur que mon bien-être, il s'est toujours inquiété de moi, il s'est occupé de moi, il me fait sourire, il me charme, il m'offre son monde sur un plateau. Il est la bonté incarnée et je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse ressentir des émotions aussi fortes pour quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré il y a moins d'une semaine.

Donc Zéèv, non. Il est loin d'être le monstre qui m'a réveillée cette nuit.

Mais le reste ? J'ai rencontré Jacob et Renesmée, et ils m'ont accueillie chez eux à bras ouverts. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'est la jeune femme, pas tout à fait humaine, mais pas entièrement vampire non plus, et loin de ressembler aux loups-garous de la réserve mais une chose est sûre, elle n'a aucune méchanceté en elle.

J'ai brièvement parlé avec Sam, Billy, Paul et Rachel. Encore une fois, impossible de les imaginer en grands méchants de film. Et puis Billy a une telle aura de… je ne sais pas trop quoi d'ailleurs, de prestance ? Charisme ? Autorité ? Mais tout en bienveillance.

J'ai l'impression que bien que ces loups puissent être dangereux – il n'y a qu'à mater un peu la montagne de muscles qu'ils représentent chacun - , ils ne sont pas méchants.

Pour ce qui est des vampires… le seul avec qui j'ai eu un semblant d'échange, c'est Edward.

 _La crevette, ça lui va clairement mieux._

Et à part son super-pouvoir bien flippant, il n'est pas vraiment effrayant. Un peu bien sûr, comme tous les autres ils semblent dégager quelque chose de bien particulier qui me déconseille grandement de trop m'approcher, mais je doute qu'ils soient méchants eux non plus. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être du type à ricaner en buvant un verre de sang lors une soirée à thème victorien. Quoique, je n'en sais trop rien. Si ça se trouve, je me trompe sur toute la ligne à leur propos.

J'essaie d'imaginer Edward en vampire sadique mais le tableau est trop… ridicule.

Je recule d'un pas en arrêtant de frapper le sac, sautillant toujours un peu, jusqu'à me stopper totalement. Un sourire aux lèvres après le tableau mental de la crevette, je soupire et pose ma tête contre le cuir noir en entourant le punching-ball de mes bras.

Ça fait du bien. Je me sens tellement mieux maintenant. C'est toujours ce qu'il me faut : une bonne séance de frappe pour me défouler et remettre mes idées en place. Avant, j'avais tendance à monter sur le ring à chaque pétage de câble émotionnel, mais j'ai vite compris que me faire démonter la mâchoire ne m'aidait pas plus que ça pour me calmer. Donc maintenant, c'est la frappe en solo. Et ça a fait ses preuves.

Bon, il serait peut-être temps que je me bouge. J'ai une valise à remonter et une douche à prendre, moi.

Je me redresse et jette un œil à mes poings. Et merde… je suis bonne pour un point de suture. Il faudrait que je pense à toujours me balader avec des gants sur moi, sérieux. Je souffle et ignore la douleur en me retournant.

Je jette à peine un œil devant moi que je sursaute et m'arrête net.

\- Zéèv ! Tu m'as fait peur, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Le dénommé est dans le chambranle de la porte, les muscles tendus, un air complètement paniqué au visage. Il ne répond rien, me regarde sans bouger.

\- Zéèv ? je répète. Tout va bien ?

Je m'efforce de parler plus calmement que d'habitude pour ne pas l'affoler. Il a l'air aussi mal que moi tout-à-l'heure.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne dit rien et se contente de me fixer, comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il est beau, malgré les émotions qui le traversent. Sa poitrine se soulève et retombe rapidement, ce qui gonfle ses pectoraux et tend son T-shirt sur sa peau. J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus grand que d'habitude, mais c'est probablement parce que la porte est toute petite et qu'il a du mal à passer dessous. Ses beaux cheveux noirs sont tout détachés, emmêlés, mais mettent tellement son visage en valeur que j'ai du mal à me retenir de ne pas m'approcher pour les lui caresser. J'ai du mal à distinguer les traits de son visage, vu que la bonne idée d'allumer la lumière ne m'est pas venue en tête, mais je vois ses longs cils immobiles encadrer ses yeux brillant d'une émotion à peine contenue. Je me suis trompée. Il n'est pas paniqué, il est terrifié. Et je l'ai déjà vu comme ça.

Non ! Il a dû croire que je partais… encore. Il a dû voir ma valise dans l'entrée, peut-être même ma chambre vide. Quelle idiote, est-ce que je vais continuer longtemps à lui faire du mal ainsi ? Il n'a jamais demandé à éprouver aussi fortement tout ce qu'il ressent à mon sujet, et moi je lui en fais baver. Pauvre homme. Il est autant une victime de l'imprégnation – quoi que ce soit exactement - que moi. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, c'est tout autant une bénédiction.

Je fais un pas en sa direction, très lentement. J'ai l'impression de redescendre l'escalier à pas de loup – _haha, bravo pour la vanne, Louve !_ \- en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je me rends compte que je suis aussi morte de peur que lui en ce moment. Je n'arrête pas de fuir, ou de le lui laisser penser, et je flippe complètement à l'idée qu'il n'en puisse plus de moi et qu'il décide de laisser tomber et partir, malgré la douleur que ça nous apporte à tous les deux.

Je fais un deuxième pas en tendant la main vers lui. Son regard passe de mes yeux à ma paume offerte. Il ne fait pas d'autre mouvement. Je m'approche encore et m'arrête à un petit mètre de lui. Sans dire un mot, je fais glisser mes doigts sur son visage. Au moment ou je fais contact avec sa peau, il ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Tous les muscles de son corps se détendent et quelques veines disparaissent de son cou. Je ne sais pas trop comment agir, je ne sais plus si je dois continuer à aller doucement ou si je dois lui en foutre une bonne pour qu'il se réveille.

 _Calme tes pulsions, cocotte. Il y a un punching-ball juste derrière toi pour ça, pas besoin de t'en prendre à lui_.

Bon, bah on continue dans la douceur alors. Je me sens dans un terrain miné, en revanche. J'ai toujours été douce mais ferme avec mes frères et sœurs, j'ai fait preuve de délicatesse et de bénignité dans les quelques relations hasardeuses – je me rends bien compte que c'est le mot adapté aujourd'hui – que j'ai eues avant, mais jamais je ne me suis autant sentie marcher sur des œufs.

 _Argh, je déteste ne pas savoir quoi faire !_

 _Inspire, expire. Ça va aller. Fais confiance à ton instinct._

Je ramène ma deuxième main près du visage du jeune homme et hésite deux secondes avant de la poser en miroir de sa jumelle. Je caresse ses joues de mes pouces tout en me rapprochant assez pour frôler son corps du mien. Mon visage s'avance et je brosse mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je veux le faire réagir, lui montrer que je suis là, mais le touchant à peine, le tentant de plus. Je passe ma langue sur sa bouche à présent entrouverte avant de déposer un baiser léger dessus.

 _Allez Zéèv. Réveille-toi. Je suis là, avec toi_.

Je pousse un peu mon bassin contre le sien et recommence à frôler ses lèvres. Mes doigts font des dessins sur ses joues, sa mâchoire, ses paupières. Il a l'air plus paisible que tout-à-l'heure. Ses yeux fermés ne tremblent plus, le petit muscle qui battait sous sa pommette a disparu et sa respiration s'est calmée. Je souris contre sa commissure, un peu plus détendue moi aussi.

Soudain, il me prend dans ses bras tellement rapidement que je n'ai pas le temps de m'en rendre compte. Je laisse échapper une petite exclamation avant de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. _Wow. Vif le gars_. Son visage est enfoui dans mon cou et je sens son souffle sur ma clavicule, me rendant couverte de chair de poule. Ses bras entourent ma taille tellement fort que je suis courbée en arrière et j'aurais peur de perdre l'équilibre si je ne m'accrochais pas aussi fermement à ses épaules.

Je me laisse quelques secondes pour que mon cœur reprenne un rythme normal – ce qui s'avère compliqué vu la position dans laquelle je suis actuellement avec un type magnifique dont je suis éperdument attirée – avant de poser à mon tour ma tête sur sa nuque et de caresser son dos de bas en haut.

Je ferme les yeux, bercée par le moment.

Je me sens incroyablement bien. En sécurité, sereine, heureuse. Je ferme les yeux, noyée dans l'émotion du moment.

Mais ça ne dure que jusqu'au moment où je sens des gouttes tomber sur ma clavicule et couler le long de mon décolleté. Je suis tellement surprise que je m'immobilise entièrement une seconde, les yeux écarquillés, avant de m'affoler.

 _Nom d'un chien ! Zéèv est en train de pleurer ?_

* * *

 **Haha, et oui... Zéèv n'est qu'humain. Ou partiellement, du moins.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se revoit la semaine prochaine (et je serai en vacances, enfin !) ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Je suis super contente de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre, très très très fort en émotions... je suis certaine que plusieurs d'entre vous vont être en colère à la fin de votre lecture, mais bon... tout ne peut pas être rose, haha. J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions !**

 **J'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai eu une avalanche de commentaires cette semaine, et nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce que c'est gentil ! Vous êtes tous et toutes trop adorables, vous me donnez envie de continuer à écrire, vous me motivez et je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir. Donc merci pour les coms, pour les follows et favs, et pour toutes les vues ! Je vous aime fort *cœur***

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest : Merci pour tes félicitations, tu n'a pas idée comme je suis contente, haha ! Je comprends bien que ça fasse mal au cœur, et j'ai peur que ce chapitre n'arrange pas les choses, mais ce sera bénéfique pour leur relation, c'est promis. Bonne lecture ~**

 **Guest (LD) : Coucou ! Merci à toi, d'avoir été constamment intéressée et de te montrer aussi gentil(le) par rapport à ça ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 7, j'espère que ce nouveau te plaira autant. Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Ariana Grande – Dangerous Woman, Ariana Grande – No tears left to cry, LSD – Thuderclouds ft. Sia, Diplo, Labyrinth**

 **Chapitre 8 : Donner du fil à retordre**

Je me glace.

Merde.

Non.

 _Je rêve. Enfin, je cauchemarde_.

Impossible autrement. Zéèv est complètement à l'opposé de l'image que je me faisais de l'homme qui pleure. Les hommes ne pleurent pas devant les autres, normalement, si ? Enfin, pas que ça me gêne lorsqu'ils le font, bien au contraire - ils ne sont qu'humains après tout - mais lui paraît tellement fort, tellement persévérant, que jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé perdre autant le contrôle. Et encore moins devant moi. Enfin, _sur_ moi, dans le cas présent.

Il ne fait pas un bruit, seules ses épaules qui se secouent trop vite et ses larmes qui coulent sur ma peau me prouvent que je ne rêve pas.

Je suis incapable de penser. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Mes bras traînent le long de mon corps, un peu incertains. OK, on peut commencer par essayer de comprendre ce qui le rend aussi mal. Bien. Moi, évidemment. J'ai l'impression assez détestable que je m'habitue à le blesser. Je hais ça.

Je me fous une claque mentale avant de me secouer. _Allez, on a un Indien surnaturel à secourir_.

Je fais glisser mes doigts sur ses bras, les fais remonter jusqu'à ses épaules.

Punaise, je me sens vraiment nulle. Je suis merdique avec ce genre de truc. C'est facile de consoler mes petits frères et sœurs, mais comment je fais avec un type plus grand que moi, hyper impressionnant et presque intimidant si je ne le connaissais pas assez ?

Allez, grande inspiration et tête la première.

Je prends quand même le temps d'avaler ma salive – avec quelques difficultés – et presse davantage mes paumes sur la peau de Zéèv. Je le caresse tranquillement des épaules à la nuque en jouant avec ses mèches mi-longues. Après quelques passages, je m'autorise à fermer les yeux et appuyer mon front dans le creux de son cou, mes mains descendent d'elles-mêmes le long de son dos. Je respire profondément, plus sereine qu'il y a quelques minutes. Je souris en réalisant que je ne sens plus les gouttes de larmes tomber sur mon épaule.

Je rapproche mon corps davantage du sien, je veux le sentir contre moi. Je veux qu'il sache que je suis là pour lui. Je me fonds complètement dans notre étreinte, sa chaleur m'enveloppe dans une bulle apaisante, juste à nous deux. C'est notre moment.

Il finit par se secouer entre mes bras et relève la tête juste assez pour embrasser ma peau juste à l'endroit où ses larmes ont glissé. Je frissonne, incapable de maîtriser les réactions de mon corps face à lui, et pour une fois, je ne m'en veux pas. C'est Zéèv, à quoi je m'attends ? Je sais bien que les choses sont différentes entre nous. Je n'y peux rien. Je l'accepte.

\- Zéèv, je souffle.

Ma voix est rauque, un mélange de ma terreur nocturne, de ma séance de boxe et de la vision de l'Indien en pleurs.

Il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas. Un instant, le doute stupide qu'il ait pu s'endormir sur moi me prend, mais je me secoue tout de suite. _Je suis vraiment débile, quand je m'y mets_.

\- Zéèv, je répète, plus fort.

Il ne bouge toujours pas un muscle, à tel point que je commence à m'inquiéter. Est-ce qu'il est dans un état pire que ce que je croyais ? J'essaie de m'écarter de lui, mais il resserre sa prise sur moi et enfouit encore plus son visage dans mon cou. Je sens une caresse légère comme une plume dans le creux de mon épaule, suivie d'un baiser tout aussi timide.

Là, je suis surprise : ma peau se couvre de chair de poule et j'essaie de contrôler autant que possible les pensées toutes interdites aux mineurs qui viennent me hanter. _Il ne me rend pas la tâche facile, hein ?_

J'essaie de me défaire de sa prise encore une fois sans succès.

\- Zéèv.

Cette fois-ci, ma voix est autoritaire. Mais il m'embrasse une seconde fois et j'oublie tout du prétendu libre-arbitre que j'aime avoir en toutes occasions. Il trace une ligne de baiser jusqu'au creux sous mon oreille et je halète. Je referme la bouche aussitôt : hors de question qu'il s'en sorte aussi facilement. Il fait glisser ses mains le long de mon dos et les laisse sur mes hanches, les agrippant fermement. Une brûlure de désir pour lui m'envahit et je sais que je suis à deux doigts d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit juste pour profiter de son toucher.

Ses lèvres frôlent ma mâchoire, remontent ma joue jusqu'à ma tempe, son souffle chaud me fait perdre pieds et je m'accroche à ses épaules pour rester debout. Je sens mes genoux se transformer en marshmallows, ma tête est prise dans une sorte de brume de sensations je n'arrive plus à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa bouche qui se retrouve juste au-dessus de la mienne, effleurant mes lèvres, me cherchant, testant mes limites. Ses yeux sont fermés et je n'ai qu'une envie : voir ses pupilles dorées. J'écarte mon visage de quelques centimètres et l'observe.

Il fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils, essaie de se rapprocher de moi, mais je l'en empêche. Je veux voir ses yeux.

 _Allez, ouvre-les_.

Montre-les-moi.

Allez.

Enfin, il soulève ses paupières. Ma prière est exaucée. Il m'observe droit dans les yeux quelques secondes qui me paraissent être une vie entière, avant de poser son regard sur tous les traits de mon visage, les courbes de mon corps, il m'englobe de sa chaleur furieuse, de ses émotions insatiables. Il me revêt d'un habit de désir pressant.

Je n'en peux plus. Je remonte son menton du doigt pour que ses yeux reviennent se planter dans les miens, m'assure qu'il est bien là avec moi, et pas hanté par des cauchemars ou des peurs. Puis je m'accroche brusquement à sa nuque, le rapproche de moi et me jette sur ses lèvres.

Elles ont un goût tellement envoûtant, elles me charment, m'enivrent, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir un jour m'en sevrer. Maintenant que je les ai goûtées, je sais que je ne pourrai plus m'en passer. Elles sont probablement l'unique addiction que je m'autoriserai dans cette vie.

Il me mord la lèvre inférieure, la lèche, me demande plus. J'approfondis le baiser, m'accroche tellement fort à sa nuque je suis sûre de lui laisser des marques d'ongles. Zéèv me surprend en passant ses mains sous mes fesses et en me soulevant comme on voit tous les jours dans les films, mais sans que ça n'arrive jamais dans la réalité. Du moins, pas selon mon expérience. J'essaie de ne pas m'arrêter sur la force surnaturelle qu'il dégage, mais ça m'allume tellement que ça devient de plus en plus compliqué.

Je croise mes chevilles dans son dos alors qu'il me porte jusqu'à une autre pièce – que je réalise être le salon quand il se penche pour me déposer sur le sofa de l'entrée. Je me laisse aller dans les coussins, alors que le poids de son corps croît contre le mien.

J'ai envie de sentir ses doigts, sa chaleur, ses sentiments, ses émotions sur ma peau, je veux voir dans ses yeux son désir, l'étendue de ce qu'il ressent pour moi, je ne veux pas l'entendre dire quoi que ce soit : ce ne sont jamais que des mots. Mais si chaque cellule de son corps hurle son dévouement et ses désirs brûlants, alors je ne peux pas l'ignorer.

Son toucher me fait ressentir tellement de sensations nouvelles que j'ai l'impression de redécouvrir mon corps. J'ai l'impression de prendre enfin conscience de chaque atome de mon être qu'il touche. Ma peau est renouvelée à son contact.

Zéèv tire sur le bas de mon débardeur, le fait passer au-dessus de ma tête et j'arque mon dos pour l'aider. Il en profite pour passer sa main brûlante dans le creux de mes reins et je frissonne. Je me sens enfiévrée, j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ses lèvres glissent dans mon cou, une décharge travers mon corps tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je suffoque. Je meurs d'envie de plus.

Je lâche la nuque du jeune homme, passe mes mains sur ses épaules, les fais tomber sur son torse. Sa peau est tellement douce, la caresser est un plaisir indéfinissable. Je n'ai même pas l'idée d'être sarcastique ou fière de moi quand il réagit brutalement à mon toucher. Il se redresse d'un coup, son regard désormais entièrement noir me surprend autant que son attitude : il n'a pas l'air excité ou dévoré par le désir, contrairement à moi, mais me couvre d'une colère noire.

C'est tellement inattendu et diamétralement à l'opposé de ce que je ressentais il n'y a pas dix secondes que mon corps se refroidit d'un coup. _Punaise, il sait tuer l'amour autant qu'il sait le pimenter._

Je me sens obligée de me rassurer avec une vanne mentale ou deux parce que là, il me fait peur. Vraiment. Il est hyper impressionnant, à moitié nu, les muscles tendus à quelques centimètres de mon corps, la fureur émanant de lui me fait me sentir toute petite. J'avais commencé à prendre l'habitude de voir ses yeux rayonner de tendresse, de douceur, de confiance. Donc là, ce changement subit me dérange profondément. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais s'habituer trop vite à ce qui semble trop beau pour durer. _Crétine_.

Je retiens mon souffle, trop effrayée pour dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai peur de déclencher quelque chose de violent si je l'ouvre. Je me rends compte que mes muscles se sont crispés, mes poings se sont serrés, et je les ai rabattus près de mon visage : réflexe d'auto-défense. C'est dingue comme mon corps a ses habitudes, quand même. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'y penser qu'il se protège automatiquement. Plutôt cool, si on met à part les circonstances. _Ouais, parce que mine de rien, mon corps veut se protéger de Zéèv, actuellement. Et ça, c'est vraiment, vraiment tue-l'amour._

Il semble s'en rendre compte aussi, car ses yeux libèrent enfin les miens – après ce qui m'a paru des heures entières – pour se poser sur mes bras. Ça n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter vachement. Ses sourcils creusent son front de façon inquiétante et je n'ai pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il a disparu. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Un fracas monstre me fait sursauter et je me relève aussi vite. Je me tourne vers la source du bruit : derrière le canapé. Zéèv est dos à moi, les épaules voûtées, tendues, les poings serrés à s'en faire mal. Je recule prudemment : il tremble. Beaucoup. Mon instinct me rappelle la façon dont il a tremblé aussi la veille au soir juste avant de se transformer, comme pour les garçons de la tribu au feu de camp qui se dirigeaient vers les Cullen. c'est marrant, j'ai comme l'impression que cette fois-ci, c'est légèrement plus dangereux qu'hier soir.

Il y a un bazar explosé par terre, à ses pieds. Un vase de mauvaise qualité, des bocaux décoratifs, des trousseaux de clés… je n'ai pas le temps de faire davantage l'inventaire que l'Indien se retourne brusquement.

\- Tu as peur de moi ! hurle-t-il.

Woah. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu hausser autant le ton. En fait, je crois bien que je n'ai jamais entendu quiconque hurler aussi fort. Je suis sûre que je décolle du sol tellement je sursaute.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Louve ? Dis-moi, parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Tu flippes constamment, tu me promets que tu ne me quitteras pas et la minute suivante tes affaires ne sont plus dans ta chambre, ta valise sur le pas de la porte. Tu me fous des cauchemars sans nom dans le crâne parce que j'ai peur de te perdre, et avec raison, et je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête, et tout en toi me tue parce que tu me fais croire un jour qu'on a une chance ensemble pour partir comme une voleuse le lendemain. Alors dis-moi, c'est quoi ton problème ?!

Pardon… quoi ?

Bien, alors, premièrement, il va arrêter de me parler sur ce ton parce que ça ne me plaît pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Et deuxièmement, il a craqué son slip parce qu'il va devoir se mettre à ma place deux secondes. S'il a oublié que je suis dans une situation où je ne suis qu'une simple humaine qui doit gérer avec la découverte extra-récente du monde surnaturel et un pseudo coup de foudre hyper flippant, alors pas de souci, je vais le lui rappeler.

\- Mon problème, Zéèv, je commence aussi doucement que je peux dans mon état révolté, c'est que je ne suis au courant de rien. De rien, tu te rappelles ? Tout ce que j'ai appris c'est qu'on vit dans un monde complètement _what the fuck_ , qu'il y a une guéguerre entre vampires et loups-garous dans le dos des humains et qu'en plus je dois gérer des sentiments irréalistes qui me tombent dessus littéralement du jour au lendemain.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant de reprendre :

\- Alors excuse-moi si je panique, si je me tape des cauchemars de merde qui me passent en boucle les seules connaissances que j'ai des bestioles dans votre genre, c'est-à-dire des monstres inhumains et sauvages, et si je te fais peur !

Je ricane, faussement joyeuse.

\- C'est la meilleure, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est toi qui as peur de moi. Alors qu'on est d'accord, ça devrait être l'inverse, non ? C'est toi le monstre dans l'histoire ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Moi au moins, je sais m'arrêter, relativiser et me défouler de façon efficace pour pouvoir raisonner et me convaincre que malgré tout, même si je ne sais absolument rien sur toi et que tu pourrais être la pire créature au monde, je te fais confiance !

Je me sens plus mal que jamais. Je lui hurle dessus, j'ai mal à la gorge, je déteste ce regard qu'il me lance, à la fois blessé et rageur. Je suis toujours en soutien-gorge devant lui, mais ça passe vite en arrière-plan.

\- Tu te trompes lourdement, Louve. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Mais ça me tues, que toi tu le sois de moi ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui t'ai poussé à penser que je pourrais te blesser, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourtant, tu me traites de monstre et tu te protèges de moi. Regarde-toi, tu n'es qu'une enfant effrayée.

Mais quel enfoiré. Je vois bien qu'il essaie juste de me faire du mal, parce qu'il est lui-même blessé, mais quel enfoiré quand même. C'est lui le plus âgé dans l'histoire, non ? Et c'est lui qui a commencé à me crier dessus en premier.

\- Évidemment que je suis effrayée, imbécile ! je rétorque en essayant d'oublier la douleur dans ma poitrine. Tu ne m'as rien raconté de plus sur toi ! Je suis censée faire quoi, essayer de trier les mythes Hollywoodiens de la réalité ? Tu sais que les monstres comme toi sont dépeints comme des assassins, non ? Alors je suis censée réagir comment, moi ? Me jeter dans tes bras en priant pour que tu ne me coupes pas la gorge ?

C'est lui qui s'esclaffe cette fois-ci. Son regard est plus tueur que jamais et il contourne le sofa lentement dans ma direction.

\- C'est bien ce que tu as fait, pourtant, non ? Tu t'es littéralement jeté sur moi. C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire pour t'avoir alors ? Verser quelques larmes, te chauffer un peu, et le tour est joué !

Il n'a pas dit ça.

Il est mort.

Je me jette sur lui, sans pensée coquine, cette fois. J'essaie de lui balancer une claque bien sentie mais il évite mon coup.

\- Enfoiré ! je crie, la vision rouge. Mais va te faire foutre !

Je lui balance des coups de poings dans tous les sens, frappe sa poitrine, son estomac, ses joues. Je me déchaîne totalement.

\- C'est quoi ton problème à toi ? je continue sans baisser le ton. C'est trop compliqué de se mettre à ma place deux secondes ? Tu as un putain de problème de peur de l'abandon, c'est toi le gamin effrayé dans l'histoire !

J'arrive à lui envoyer un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe avant qu'il ne se mette enfin à réagir. Il attrape mes poignets, à moitié plié en deux, me tire contre lui et me les coince dans mon dos. Si je bouge trop, je risque de me déboîter l'épaule, et je n'ai pas suffisamment de recul pour pouvoir lui resservir du cassage de boules. Je me sens piégée.

\- Tais-toi, Louve. Tais-toi.

Sa voix est si grave, si basse que le son roule sur l'air, je perçois à peine ce qu'il me dit. Je déteste de trouver ça sexy.

\- Tu ne sais rien. Tu joues la grande femme forte et indépendante, mais tu es juste terrifiée. Tu utilises le combat pour te défendre et te défouler, mais c'est juste une échappatoire. Tu as peur de faire face à tes problèmes, c'est pour ça que tu es ici. Tu n'es qu'une enfant effrayée, répète-t-il.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais un trou béant s'ouvre dans ma poitrine, et il fait beaucoup plus mal que lorsqu'il me hurlait dessus. Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier, je me déteste. Il a raison, pour tout. Et je me déteste de me savoir aussi faible. Je ferme les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler et quand je les rouvre, ma voix est venimeuse :

\- Je ne sais rien parce que tu ne veux rien me dire, Zéèv. Si tu n'avais pas aussi peur de moi, tu me ferais confiance, et tu me dirais tout ce que j'ai à savoir pour ne pas paniquer. Mais parce que tu as peur de me faire confiance, tu risques de me perdre. Ce n'est pas la vérité qui m'effraie, c'est le doute. Alors prends sur toi, grandis un peu et fais preuve d'empathie. On n'en serait pas là si tu m'avais parlé avant.

Il me fixe sans rien dire, la mâchoire serrée, les sourcils froncés, les yeux noirs comme de l'encre. Je lui rends son regard. Et on ne bouge plus, on reste immobile à juger l'autre en silence pendant de longues secondes. Jusqu'à…

\- Bon, les enfants, marmonne une voix ensommeillée du haut des escaliers. C'est pas que vous nous dérangez, mais si vous pouviez régler vos problèmes d'imprégnés plus loin… on est en pleine nuit, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

Je tourne la tête vers un Paul à moitié endormi, la marque de l'oreiller sur le visage, les yeux à peine ouverts.

Zéèv me lâche tellement vite que je vacille sur mes pieds, et la seconde suivante, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. J'y jette un œil. Ah bah oui, il est parti. Qui fuit, maintenant, hein ?

Je soupire, lasse. Franchement, je commence à en avoir marre de cette histoire. Ça ne mène à rien entre nous, il faut ouvrir les yeux. On joue à chat sans arrêt, soit on se bouffe la bouche, soit on s'engueule ou on se fuit…

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage. Mais quelle galère… Je me laisse tomber sur le sofa et ferme les yeux. Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'affronter son frère, tout de suite. Je masses mes épaules pour les délier de leur tension forcée en essayant d'ignorer les chuchotis près de moi.

Quand la porte claque une deuxième fois, j'ouvre les yeux aussitôt, mais mon espoir redescend aussi vite. On dirait que Paul est parti rejoindre son frère.

Re-soupir. Re-fermeture des yeux. Est-ce que tout peut s'arrêter, s'il vous plaît ?

Pour mon plus grand malheur, je sens le canapé s'affaisser à côté de moi et je m'empêche de lâcher une phrase bien placée. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair dans mon attitude en ce moment ? J'ai l'air de vouloir parler à des gens ?

\- Louve ?

La voix douce de Rachel me force à ouvrir les yeux. Je tourne la tête vers elle. Je ne le connais pas vraiment mais elle mérite bien ma gentillesse. Ou du moins, le peu de gentillesse que j'ai en moi en ce moment.

Elle me sourit gentiment. Attends, c'est une touche de malice que je vois dans ses yeux ? Mais c'est pas possible, ils se sont passé le mot ou quoi ?

\- Je sais que ça paraît chaud sur le coup, mais tu verras que d'ici deux heures vous aurez tout oublié.

Pour le coup, je la regarde avec de grands yeux. Elle n'a pas dû bien entendre ce qui vient de se passer malgré la quantité de décibels utilisée. Clairement, je ne sais même pas si des excuses tout à fait sincères suffiront pour oublier tout ça. Il m'a blessée, il a touché exactement là où ça fait mal. Et j'ai honte de l'avouer, mais je crois bien que je lui ai rendu la pareille. Je suis vraiment pitoyable quand je m'y mets.

\- Mais si, tu verras, c'est un truc de loup. Enfin, d'imprégnés, pour le coup.

Elle me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et se relève pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Je la regarde disparaître derrière la cloison, l'esprit complètement vide. Enfin, je secoue la tête et me décide à la suivre.

\- C'est quoi ce truc là ? D'impré- je sais pas quoi ? Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'entends ça mais personne n'a la décence de m'expliquer ce que c'est.

La jeune femme se retourne vivement. Un peu trop parce qu'elle renverse la moitié du philtre à eau dans son mouvement.

\- Merde, marmonne-t-elle.

Elle relève les yeux vers moi tout de suite et me jauge du regard. Bon, c'est quoi le problème maintenant ? Comme elle ne semble pas vouloir dire grand-chose, j'ouvre la bouche mais elle me devance :

\- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

Hein ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Zéèv, répond-elle avec un air ahuri.

\- Il était censé me dire quoi exactement ?

\- Ce qu'est l'imprégnation.

L'impré-quoi ?

\- Euh… comme tu as certainement pu l'entendre, il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, Rachel. Précisément la source de notre… dispute.

Je bugue pour trouver un mot le moins vulgaire que possible.

Elle m'observe encore une seconde, puis m'oublie pour sortir le lait du frigo et le faire chauffer tout en essuyant l'eau au sol. Je m'appuie contre le mur, bras croisés. Ça va être long, je le sens. Une fois le lait chaud, elle le verse dans deux tasses extra larges avec du chocolat en poudre, ajoute quelques marshmallows sur le dessus et s'assied à table, un mug dans chaque main.

\- Assieds-toi. Je voulais faire du café, mais je crois que les circonstances imposent du chocolat chaud. Tiens.

Elle fait glisser un mug dans ma direction et je l'entoure de mes mains. La chaleur me fait frissonner et je me rappelle subitement que je n'ai que mon soutien-gorge sur le dos. Je rougis d'un coup. J'espère que Paul était trop endormi pour s'en apercevoir tout-à-l'heure.

Je me relève d'un coup et file chercher mon débardeur. Quand je reviens dans la cuisine, l'Indienne me regarde mi-figue, mi-raisin.

\- Tu as froid ?

Je hausse les épaules. En réalité, oui, maintenant que je n'ai plus la chaleur de Zéèv près de moi et que l'adrénaline est retombée, je commence à avoir froid. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'est pas dupe et se lève à son tour. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un immense plaid tout douillet entre les mains. Tout doucement, presque de façon maternelle, elle m'emmitoufle dedans et me caresse la joue une fois satisfaite.

\- Tu serais une bonne maman, je lui dis alors qu'elle se rassoit.

Elle m'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et maugrée quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Bon, d'accord, terrain miné. Il doit y avoir un problème entre Paul et elle là-dessus.

\- Bon alors… dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Zéèv, petite maligne. On parle toujours de Zéèv.

\- Ah oui… bah du coup… euh, rien, je crois.

\- Pardon ?

Elle a l'air à deux doigts de faire un infarctus. Et comme je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la mort de qui que ce soit sur la conscience, je m'empresse de rajouter :

\- Ben, ce que je sais, c'est ce que Billy a raconté au feu de camp. Donc, vampires, loups-garous, guerre entre les deux, mais plus ou moins apaisée aujourd'hui ?

Ça n'a pas tellement l'air d'aller mieux pour elle. Sauf que je ne suis plus très sûre si elle a plutôt l'air sur le point de tomber dans les pommes ou de vouloir tuer quelqu'un.

\- Quoi ? je finis par demander.

Sérieux, ils jouent tous avec mes nerfs _et_ ma patience ce soir. Je n'ai pas autant de self-control, moi.

\- Mais, vous êtes partis tous les deux à la fin, non ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait entre le moment ou vous avez fui la bataille et celui où vous êtes rentrés à la maison ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus, le fait qu'elle nous ait vus partir alors que je ne me rappelle même pas l'avoir remarquée, qu'elle parle de la « maison » comme si c'était aussi la mienne, ou que ce que nous avons quitté de peu ait bel et bien été une « bataille ». J'ai échappé à un carnage ou quoi ?

\- Eh bien, il m'a montré ce à quoi il ressemblait quand il était loup, et on a… je sais pas, j'ai un peu paniqué, il m'a rassurée, on a parlé un peu, on est rentrés.

Bien sûr, je ne vais pas lui dire qu'on s'est embrassés comme des collégiens pendant un sacré moment, moi et son beau-frère.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je n'y crois pas, répète-t-elle. Mais il est complètement débile, ma parole.

Son air ahuri est de retour et je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui se passe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il ne t'a pas parlé de l'imprégnation ? Des trucs de loups ? De… je ne sais pas, de tout, de sa famille, des Cullen… ?

\- Je… non, pas vraiment. Le sujet a un peu dérivé après ma crise d'angoisse.

\- Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir un gamin aussi bête ! J'espère que son père va penser à lui en mettre une belle, il a besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place !

Je cligne des yeux. Je suis pas sûre, mais alors vraiment pas, de ce que je viens d'entendre mais il semblerait bien qu'elle vient tout juste de parler de Zéèv comme s'il était son enfant, non… ? On est d'accord qu'ils ont le même âge, tous les deux, non ? A peu de choses près. Et qui est son père ?

\- C'est quoi le problème ? je demande, complètement larguée. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi ça te dérange autant. Après tout, tu ne me connais pas, je ne suis que de passage, je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous m'avez mise au courant en premier lieu, vu qu'apparemment, personne d'extérieur à votre tribu ne l'est. Oh mon Dieu. Vous n'allez pas me tuer, hein ?

Je ne plaisante même pas. C'est vrai quoi, quoi d'autre comme raison ? Le sang quitte mon visage, mais Rachel éclate de rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, on ne tue personne ici. Enfin, pas d'humains en tous cas.

Ah, je suis rassurée, tout de suite. Ils ne tuent pas d'humains. Tranquille.

\- Et donc, tu vas m'expliquer ou… ?

Pas que je perds patience, mais un peu quand même.

\- Oui, excuse-moi. Alors… par où commencer ?

\- Le début ? L'impré-truc ?

Elle sourit.

\- On va commencer par le début, mais ce ne sera pas l'imprégnation. Donc, tu as compris que Zéèv, comme Paul et les autres hommes de la tribu que tu as vus au feu de camp sont des modificateurs. Tu les appelles « loups-garous », c'est un nom générique mais ça donne une bonne idée du phénomène.

J'imagine que tu t'en es rendu compte, mais ils ne sont pas contrôlés par la lune, ils ont la capacité de muter quand ils veulent. En revanche, si la lune n'a pas d'impact sur eux, ils sont victimes d'émotions décuplées, ce qui peut les rendre dangereux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Prenons un exemple. Lorsqu'un loup mute pour la première fois, il passe par plusieurs étapes. D'abord, il grandit d'un coup, développe ses muscles, mûrit physiquement de quelques années en quelques jours ou semaines. Ces changements sont accompagnés d'une fièvre intense, d'où leur actuelle température, et pour ceux de la génération de mon frère, Jake, qui n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui leur arrivait, ils ont pensé qu'ils étaient malades ou qu'ils atteignaient un pic de croissance. Et avec tout ça, ils deviennent très… sensibles.

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- Enfin, sur les nerfs, disons. Ils se mettent en colère pour un rien, ont des sautes d'humeur, et avec leur force surhumaine qui se développe, ils ont tendance à être violents. Le loup en eux prend le dessus sur l'humain et ils ont du mal à contrôler leurs pulsions. Et un jour, au bout de quelques semaines en général, ils se mettent en colère pour un rien, mais une colère telle qu'ils sont incapables de retenir leur loup davantage. Il prend alors complètement le dessus et ils se transforment.

Là où ils sont dangereux dans ces moments, c'est qu'ils sont complètement déboussolés, ils doivent s'adapter à un nouveau corps, ils agissent sur le coup de la colère. Les loups-garous sont assez instables. Ils le deviennent moins avec le temps mais il faut être très prudents au début.

Elle s'interrompt et m'observe.

\- D'accord. Wow. Je… je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois dire.

Parce que si le loup prend le dessus sur l'humain quand ils se transforment pour la première fois, j'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas le cas pour Zéèv. Il était là. Il avait toute conscience de son environnement. Mais ça a l'air de changer quand il est en colère...

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de dire quoi que ce soit, chérie, dis-moi juste si tu suis. Et si tu as des questions, éventuellement.

Je hoche la tête. A priori, ça explique pas mal de choses, je trouve. Les sautes d'humeur de Zéèv sont apparemment normales. Parce que c'est un loup-garou. Ils sont bipolaires. C'est normal. Ok. Noté.

\- Après, bien sûr, reprend la jeune femme, ça dépend aussi du tempérament de chacun. Seth par exemple n'a jamais eu de gros problèmes de tempérament, parce qu'il a muté très jeune et qu'il est naturellement joyeux, ce gamin. Rien ne lui enlève son sourire. Paul, au contraire, a toujours été un nerveux. Avec sa mutation, les choses se sont empirées, mais que veux-tu… l'imprégnation est passée par là, même pour lui. Qui l'aurait cru ?

\- Et c'est quoi du coup ?

\- Ah ah… bonne question. Mais on n'y est pas encore. Sois patiente, petite fille.

Je hausse un sourcil. Ils ont vraiment un problème avec l'âge ici.

\- Je plaisante, ajoute-t-elle en voyant mon air blasé.

\- Hum hum.

\- Donc, une fois qu'ils ont muté, les loups sont différents des humains. Comme la mutation se fait souvent à l'adolescence, ils paraissent bien dix ans de plus par rapport à leurs amis. Ils sont soudain très grands, musclés, imposants, matures. Mais ils ont en plus des capacités un peu… surhumaines.

Elle s'arrête ici, regarde de côté en se grattant le menton.

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui m'y colle, déjà ? soupire-t-elle. En fait, c'est probablement mieux comme ça. Les garçons sont incapables de l'expliquer sans terroriser. Bref, donc, puisqu'ils sont censés protéger les humains des vampires, ils ont aussi les sens qui vont avec. Comme les sangsues, ils ont un odorat et une ouïe très développés, ils sont aussi agiles, souples, rapides et endurants que des jaguars mais tous leurs sens sont à leur apogée sous leur forme de loup. Mais bon, déjà en étant juste humains, ils sont supérieurs physiquement à n'importe quelle personne sur terre. Sympa, non ?

\- Hum hum.

Je me gratte la gorge.

\- J'imagine, j'ajoute.

\- Il ne t'a vraiment rien dit ?

Sa voix contient encore des éclats d'incrédulité.

\- Euh… pas vraiment, non. Mais c'est cool, toi au moins tu es claire, tu vas droit au but, c'est logique. Donc si je résume, physique de bodybuilder, force de surhomme, et sens sur-développés. C'est ça ?

\- A peu de choses près, oui. Bien résumé ! Tu survis, pour l'instant.

\- Je crois que oui… ça ne fait que mettre des mots sur des observations que j'avais déjà eues, en fait.

\- Oui, logique. Ils ne sont pas très discrets, hein ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. La bonne blague.

Je trempe mes lèvres dans mon chocolat pour la première fois et entre le goût sucré et doux, avec le plaid tout chaud et la gentillesse drôle de Rachel, je me sens mieux.

La conversation s'étire petit à petit sur des sujets moins sensibles. J'ai bien compris qu'elle n'a pas forcément envie d'être celle qui m'apprendra – enfin ! - ce qu'est l'imprégnation et je ne vais pas la forcer. Zéèv, par contre…

J'apprends ainsi qu'elle est plus âgée de quatre ans que Paul – ce qui m'oblige à la regarder avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, parce que si je devais parier, je parierais l'inverse. Elle me parle de ses études, dont elle paraît fière mais nostalgique, de ses parents, de Jake et de sa jumelle, Rebecca… C'est une femme très sûre d'elle, heureuse, droite et fière mais avec un côté un peu triste de temps en temps qui ne m'échappe pas.

Je ne sais pas si je me sens triste ou désemparée face à ça. J'aimerais pouvoir aider tout le monde, mais suis condamnée à ne sauver personne.

Mais bon, je ne me vois pas vraiment lui poser la question. Elle fait preuve de gentillesse envers moi et je n'ai pas envie de me la mettre à dos. Ou de la blesser involontairement. _Elle est cool_.

\- Bon allez ma grande, s'exclame-t-elle lorsqu'on remarque que le jour pointe le bout de son nez. Ton chéri devrait bientôt rentrer. Si j'étais toi, j'irais prendre une bonne douche avant de le voir, histoire de me calmer les nerfs.

Je grimace avant de lui rendre son sourire.

\- Tu as déjà fait un plutôt bon boulot pour ça, je te rassure. Je ne vais pas lui sauter à la gorge.

 _Quoique l'idée reste tentante._

Elle rit, pas dupe. Franchement intelligente, cette femme. C'est assez frustrant, d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert parfois. L'impression qu'elle sait exactement ce que je ressens.

Je me lève, dans l'idée de suivre son conseil malgré ce que j'ai dit, mais je me stoppe dans mon mouvement :

\- Dis, tu as bien dit que la mutation est génétique, non ?

\- Oui… c'est ça, répond-elle, interloquée.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi la génération de ton frère ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait quand ils ont muté ? Leurs parents ne les ont pas prévenus ?

Je suis stupidement fière de moi en utilisant les bons termes : mutation, gène, tout ça… _High five mental !_

L'Indienne me regarde fixement une seconde, l'air de vérifier si je suis sérieuse ou pas, avant de laisser un immense sourire illuminer son visage. Wow, je suis éblouie. C'est sa peau foncée qui rend ses dents aussi blanches ?

\- Toi, plus je te parle, plus tu me plais !

Elle frappe ses mains ensemble en me faisant presque sursauter devant autant d'entrain soudain et se repositionne sur sa chaise.

\- Tu vois, les choses sont un peu différentes aujourd'hui, mais il y a vingt ans, le secret était tellement bien gardé que tout le monde n'y croyait que comme une légende de la tribu. Le gène n'est activé que par la présence de vampires autour de la réserve, donc il peut se passer des générations entières sans mutation. Et dans ces cas-là, comme le secret n'est transmis qu'à l'oral et de père en fils au moment de la première mutation, il n'est pas rare que qu'on finisse par ne plus y croire. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour Jake et les autres. Mon arrière-grand-père, Ephraïm Black, était le dernier Alpha connu avant notre génération. Les deux qui nous séparent n'ont jamais cru à ces légendes que comme telles. Mais le jour où Sam a muté la première fois, les choses ont changé. Il était tout seul, c'était le premier, il a complètement paniqué, a quitté la ville des semaines entières et quand il est revenu, il avait pris quinze centimètres, et surtout, il était brûlant. C'est ce qui a mis la puce à l'oreille à mon père.

\- Ton père ? je l'interromps. Billy ?

\- C'est ça. Et je crois que tu as déjà dû rencontrer Sam, aussi, non ?

\- Oui… ils sont à lui les trois insupportables gamins ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas… je suis tellement heureuse que le mien ne soit pas passé par cette étape. Et qu'il soit fils unique, aussi ! Je n'aurais jamais pu en avoir plusieurs.

Là, je suis très surprise. Genre, très, très, surprise. Ben oui, on est d'accord que je vis dans leur maison depuis trois jours ? Pourtant je n'ai pas vu un seul gosse galoper dans mes jambes, ou entendu des cris aigus de caprice ignoblement inhumain.

\- Je… tu as des enfants ?

Ma voix ne cache pas mon choc.

Rachel se fige immédiatement. Ses yeux trouvent les miens, et elle finit par soupirer.

\- Un seul, répond-elle simplement.

Je m'apprête à lui demander où est-ce qu'il se trouve, parce que si je dois appeler les services sociaux, autant que je sache quoi leur dire mais la porte d'entrée qui claque me rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Bébé ? crie Paul du salon. C'est bon, le gamin est maté, on peut reprendre où on en était ?

Est-ce que je suis choquée ou sur le point d'exploser de rire ? Un peu des deux, je crois. Je me mords les lèvres pour en pas en rajouter à la pauvre Rachel. Celle-ci lève les yeux au ciel. _Face palm_ magistral. Ah, il le tient d'elle, Zéèv ?

La grande silhouette du mari de Rachel fait son apparition dans la cuisine, et je n'ai même pas le temps de me tourner vers lui qu'il fond sur sa belle. OK, là, je suis choquée. Il l'embrasse avec une telle passion, la regarde avec un tel amour, que je suis incapable de détourner les yeux.

Ils s'aiment, c'est évident, de l'amour avec un grand A. C'est un amour passionné, puissant, démonstratif. Il est aussi beau à voir que douloureux.

Et si, un jour, Zéèv et moi… ?

Je secoue la tête.

 _Sois raisonnable, gamine. Ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas pour toi, tu te rappelles ? Tu n'es pas capable d'aimer ou d'être aimée autant. C'est juste physique._

 _Contente-toi de ce qui est à ta portée._

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire en com ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Je sais qu'attendre la suite va être dur, mais promis, ça veut le coup, haha.**

 **A dimanche prochain !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello !**

 **Vous êtes tous trop mignons, j'ai été abattue par une avalanche de commentaires qui m'ont tous fait tellement plaisir, merci ! Franchement, vous êtes le meilleur type de Diesel qui existe, les gars. Vous m'avez fait rire aussi, vous vous êtes quasiment tous insurgés contre Zéèv, je crois que c'était vraiment la première fois que je recevais autant de commentaires, et de coms frustrés notamment ^w^ Oui, oui, j'aime bien vous faire réagir, que puis-je dire...**

 **Si ce n'est "Bonne lecture à tous !"**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest : Bravo ! Effectivement, il y avait quelques indices disséminés ici et là, et bientôt même Louve en aura le fin mot. Merci de ton com et bonne lecture ~**

 **LD (Laurie) : Je suis trop contente, merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, tellement gentil, tellement agréable, tellement motivant ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité**

Je reste comme deux ronds de flanc pendant quelques secondes très gênantes avant que mon corps ne se décide enfin à bouger. Tâchons de laisser un peu d'intimité à ce couple qui s'en fout comme de l'an quarante, hein ?

Je prends mes jambes à mon cou avant que les choses ne deviennent trop PG-18 et fuis la situation dans l'entrée. Et merde. Tomber de Charybde en Scylla, le retour. Ma vie est une énorme pièce de théâtre.

La lumière du soleil levant qui passe à travers les fenêtres carrées de la pièce me révèle la silhouette de l'Indien qui m'a mis les nerfs en pelote il n'y a pas deux heures. Il est debout au milieu des meubles, l'air très mal à l'aise dans sa peau. Comme s'il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Tant mieux pour sa pomme, parce que sa simple vue ne me donne certainement pas envie de lui faciliter les choses. Plutôt le contraire, en fait. Il regarde ses pieds, ne lève pas les yeux sur moi quand j'entre dans un boucan pas possible dans ma hâte de quitter la scène de crime de la cuisine. Donc, il sait pertinemment que je suis là, mais il ne sait juste pas comment aborder le sujet avec moi. Ou peut-être qu'il ne veut pas l'aborder du tout, peut-être ?

Peu importe. Il va en baver.

Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et me dirige vers les escaliers que je monte quatre à quatre. Arrivée en haut, je souffle un grand coup. On dirait que je la retenais depuis longtemps celle-là. Je file vers ma chambre pour prendre de quoi me doucher et vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une fois sous le jet d'eau tiède, je m'autorise enfin une petite introspection :

Ça va être dur. Genre, très dur. Parce que même si l'envie de l'ignorer est impensablement forte, j'ai aussi envie de lui sauter dessus dès que je le vois. Il paraissait tellement triste et faible dans l'entrée, je ne voulais qu'une chose : le prendre dans mes bras, le rassurer, l'embrasser… et il n'en est absolument pas question ! S'il croit qu'il m'aura de nouveau avec son petit numéro de chien battu.

 _« C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire pour t'avoir alors ? Verser quelques larmes, te chauffer un peu, et le tour est joué ! »_

Je ne sais pas s'il le pensait vraiment où si ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée sous le coup de l'émotion, mais il est hors de question que je lui donne raison. Il me suffit de repenser à son expression quand il m'a balancé ça à la figure pour que je sente ma poitrine s'ouvrir sur un trou béant beaucoup trop douloureux pour que je puisse y faire face longtemps encore.

Je ne sais pas comment on va faire. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui pardonner, mais d'un autre côté on en bave tous les deux. On s'est autant blessé l'un que l'autre tout-à-l'heure, mais le problème c'est qu'on se connaît à peine ! Je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup d'essayer de ramasser les morceaux. S'il m'en veut autant que je lui en veux à lui, on est mal partis…

Ça me fatigue, toute cette histoire. Je crois que j'ai bien besoin de prendre mon ordi et sortir quelques sons de ma tête.

Je repose mon front contre le carrelage de la douche et ferme les yeux. Une mélodie naît dans mon esprit tout doucement, une mélodie qui exprime le dilemme qui m'habite. Une fois qu'elle a un semblant de forme, je commence à la chanter du bout des lèvres. Petit à petit, j'entends les basses graves qui devraient mettre l'air principal en valeur, je distingue les violons rapides du refrain, mes doigts tapotent contre la faïence des parois de la douche et le chant prend davantage de rythme. J'entends complètement la mélodie, je sais ce à quoi je veux qu'elle ressemble, je sais ce que je veux que les gens ressentent en l'écoutant.

Je saute de la douche, m'habille à la va-vite, cours dans ma chambre, prépare mon sac avec mon ordinateur et mon casque et sors de la maison. Il n'y a plus personne dans l'entrée.

Il doit être à peu près la même heure qu'hier lorsque je suis montée sur la falaise pour composer. Je suis le même chemin d'un bon pas. La musique me hante, j'ai hâte de pouvoir la sortir de ma tête.

C'est assez dingue quand j'y pense, hier à la même heure, je ne savais encore rien de tout ce que j'ai appris entre hier soir et ce matin. Et là… tout a changé. C'est complètement incroyable. J'ai du mal à me dire que ma vie a pris un tel tournant, et pourtant…

 _OK ma belle, ne pense pas à tout ça, tu vas te filer un ulcère. Concentre-toi sur ta musique. Juste sur ta musique. Tu auras tout le temps de dépérir plus tard._

J'arrive en haut de la falaise plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, et m'installe comme hier. En allumant mon ordi, je constate que j'aurai plutôt intérêt à le recharger en rentrant. Il me reste une heure et demie, peut-être deux heures d'autonomie au plus. Bon, on va devoir bosser vite.

Je lâche mon casque sur mes oreilles et plonge dans les sons, les mixes, les créations de suites de notes, les arpèges de violon, les basses et la batterie.

C'est ce que j'aime plus que tout quand je compose : j'oublie tout le reste. Mon esprit n'a pas la place de s'occuper d'autre chose que toutes les composantes d'un son et dans les moments comme celui-ci, ça me fait un bien fou. Alors j'en profite.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, je vérifie l'état de ma batterie et sauvegarde ma progression. Là où j'en suis arrivée, je crois bien que j'ai envie de changer un détail : ma mélodie ne devrait pas être jouée, mais chantée. Il me faut des paroles, un chanteur et un micro-enregistreur suffisamment puissant pour que le son soit assez bon et ressorte bien sur l'instru que je suis en train d'écrire. Ah, j'aime me faciliter la vie, des fois.

 _Plutôt une voix masculine ou féminine ?_ Dur choix. En plus, je ne connais personne ici, et même si c'était le cas, je me vois mal aller les voir en mode « _Hey, ça te dirai_ _t_ _de chanter pour moi ? Ah non, par contre, c'est juste pour le plaisir, personne n'écoute ce que je fais autre que moi_ ». Yup, pas le meilleur argument possible.

Bon, déjà, on se concentre sur l'écriture de l'instru et des paroles. Le reste, on verra en temps et en heure.

Je ferme mon PC avant qu'il ne s'éteigne tout seul et range tout dans mon sac. En m'allongeant sur l'herbe ensoleillée, je sors mon portable de ma poche et ouvre l'appli Mémo. J'observe le ciel en me repassant la mélodie en boucle dans la tête. Quels mots ai-je envie de mettre en chanson ?

 _Et c'est là que je me rends compte que c'est tellement plus simple de faire passer des émotions par des sons que par des paroles._ Pourtant, des fois ça ne fait pas de mal.

 _Je suis vraiment nulle pour ça… pas possible._

Et en quelle langue ? Anglais ou français ? Pff… je crois que ce serait plus facile en anglais, vu que je suis en immersion totale ici et je n'ai pas entendu d'autre langue depuis mon arrivée, à part quand j'appelle ma famille. OK, anglais. Voyons… de quoi je veux parler exactement ? De ma pseudo histoire d'amour ? De mon voyage pour trouver mes racines ? Des découvertes qui ont chamboulé ma vision de la vie ? Ha ha ha… ça en fait pas mal, des sujets, hein… ?

Je souffle et ferme les yeux. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais y arriver.

Je me lève et observe mon environnement : la falaise qui chute sur la mer, les arbres de la forêt qui cachent bien plus qu'il n'y paraît, l'herbe sèche qui a déjà dû recevoir beaucoup de feux de camps par le passé, Zéèv assis sur une souche absolument immobile…

 _Wait, what ?_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici, lui ? Et depuis quand est-il là, surtout ?

Il ne bouge pas quand je croise son regard, apparemment, ça fait un moment qu'il attend que je le remarque.

C'est marrant comme la colère peut revenir vite alors qu'on pensait être passé à autre chose.

Je m'approche de lui à grandes enjambées et m'arrête à quelques centimètres, quand je sens que la tension entre nous est à son comble. Je croise les bras. Pas question de paraître ouverte. Je le jauge du regard quelques très longues secondes avant qu'enfin il ne réagisse. Il se lève très lentement sans ciller, et alors qu'il me domine enfin de toute sa taille de mutant, sa main monte à hauteur de ma joue. Il est sur le point de me caresser. _Mais je ne crois pas, non_. Je vire sa main en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. S'il croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça, il vit dans un rêve, le pauvre enfant.

Il ne sourcille pas, comme s'il s'attendait à ma réaction. Bravo, champion.

\- Je suis désolé, Louve.

Sa voix est tellement grave que les sons roulent sur l'air. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il n'a pas parlé depuis un moment ou si c'est l'émotion qui joue, mais hors de question que je faiblisse. Il va falloir qu'il fasse mieux s'il veut qu'on arrive à une quelconque trêve.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne suis pas comme ça, je t'assure. Je ne perds jamais mon sang-froid comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas une seule des choses que je t'ai dites.

Je hausse le menton, peu convaincue.

\- Je t'en prie, parle-moi, prie-t-il.

Cours toujours.

\- J'ai eu peur, cette nuit, reprend-il après un silence tendu. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais avec la soirée qu'on a passée, je pensais que tout irait bien ensuite, mais j'ai eu ce rêve et… je voulais juste te voir pour me rassurer, mais tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre, tes affaires avaient disparu, j'ai paniqué, j'ai vu ta valise prête à partir en bas… mais tu n'étais pas là. Et puis finalement, je t'ai entendue dans la réserve. Tu paraissais si… mal, effrayée, pleine de rage… j'ai eu peur, Louve.

Je hausse un sourcil. J'ai bien compris sa peur de me voir disparaître, mais s'il croit que ça va changer quoi que ce soit. Les fois précédentes, il ne m'a pas parlé comme cette nuit. Et si les choses ne font que dégénérer entre nous, ce n'est même pas la peine. Les relations toxiques, j'en ai vues, et c'est la dernière chose dans laquelle je m'enfermerai.

\- J'avais besoin de te voir, de te sentir. Mais je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi, Louve. Et puis… je ne sais pas, ma peur s'est transformée en colère et j'ai eu besoin de te dire tes quatre vérités. Mais c'était la pire chose à faire, et j'en suis désolé. Vraiment. Je veux que tu aies confiance en moi.

Je hausse les sourcils, cette fois. _Il se fiche de moi, là, hein ? Parce que ça me paraît complètement ridicule._

Je ne sais pas si je me sens blessée qu'il n'ait pas eu envie de coucher avec moi, si je suis en colère qu'il me prenne pour une cruche en me faisant des promesses qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir tenir, ou si j'ai envie de lui rigoler à la figure pour son envie de ma confiance en lui. Parce qu'admettons-le, c'est risible, non ?

\- Prenons les choses du début, je dis en inspirant profondément. Tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi ? Je suis censée le prendre comment, ça ? Je suis censée danser sur quel pied avec toi, Zéèv ? Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes tous les deux, mais tu me promets plein de belles choses, tu dis que tu ne veux pas me voir partir, que tu as besoin de moi, tu m'embrasses, tu me chauffes, et finalement, non ? Explique-moi à quel jeu tu joues avec moi, s'il te plaît. Que je sache à quoi m'en tenir.

Au fil de mon discours, le visage du jeune Indien s'est décomposé et sous sa peau chocolat, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il a pâli.

\- Non, non ! Louve, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi, mais comme ça, pas sous le coup d'un cauchemar, alors que toi non plus tu n'étais clairement pas bien !

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains, et bien que j'essaie de me défaire de son emprise, il tient bon.

\- Louve, si jamais ça doit arriver entre nous, et je l'espère, je ne veux pas te baiser. Je veux te faire l'amour. Et je veux qu'on en ait tous les deux l'envie, et que le moment soit bien choisi.

Je ricane. Le retour des beaux discours.

\- Louve, je suis très sérieux.

\- Et moi aussi, Zéèv. Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en toi si tu changes d'humeur toutes les deux heures ? S'il y a le risque que tu me balances des choses pareilles à la tête dès qu'on n'est pas d'accord tous les deux, ça ne m'intéresse pas, Zéèv.

Il déglutit. Je crois voir ses yeux s'humidifier discrètement avant de redevenir normaux.

\- Louve, tu ne comprends pas. Je me bats mentalement depuis ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je m'en veux comme je ne m'en suis jamais voulu auparavant. Je ressens ta douleur comme si c'était la mienne et j'ai envie de mourir car c'est moi qui te fais te sentir comme ça. Quand je te dis que je suis désolé, je le pense vraiment. J'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes, Louve, sinon je ne pourrai pas me pardonner moi-même.

Ses yeux fouillent les miens comme s'ils cherchaient ma réponse dans mon âme. Ils sont brillants, beaux et sincères. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rend les choses aussi difficiles ? Il ne peut pas juste s'en aller et me laisser partir avant que tout ne devienne trop intense pour nous deux ?_

\- Et nous deux alors ? je demande. On ne se connaît presque pas. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui nous lie, ou pourquoi tu te fais du mal pour la façon dont tu agis avec moi.

Il ouvre la bouche, mais rien n'en sort. Il la referme.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris.

Je me dégage et fais demi-tour. S'il veut recoller les morceaux, c'est maintenant ou jamais. S'il n'est pas transparent avec moi, ça ne va pas être possible. Et dans ce cas, peu importe la douleur que ça me procure, je prends ma voiture dès que Jake la répare et me tire d'ici sans me retourner.

Mais il me rattrape par le poignet et me fais pivoter vers lui avant que je n'ai le temps de régir. Sérieux, il est rapide, le garçon !

\- Louve, je vais tout t'expliquer, d'accord ? Je te le dois de toute façon. Et comme tu m'as si bien dit cette nuit, ce n'est pas la vérité qui t'effraie, mais le doute. Donc je vais tout te dire. Je ne sais juste pas trop comment m'y prendre.

Je soupèse ses paroles, pas hyper convaincue.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est compliqué. Dis-le juste. En quoi est-ce que ça peut être plus bizarre que des loups-garous aux super-capacités qui se battent contre des vampires pour sauver la peau des humains, hein ?

Il rit jaune, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais, en fait… comment dire… l'imprégnation est probablement le truc de loup le plus bizarre.

Oui, on peut le dire, je suis un peu surprise. Il a vraiment l'air réticent à m'expliquer ce truc. Ça me met un peu en PLS. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé être exactement ?

Il me jette un œil avant de secouer la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon, on va passer par quatre chemins, hein ?

Je hoche la tête, soudain angoissée. Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme, encore une fois. Ça va durer longtemps, ce manège ?

\- Et si on allait prendre un petit-déjeuner ? propose-t-il en me prenant par surprise. Histoire de retourner là où tout a commencé. Ce sera plus simple de parler de tout ça en étant assis.

\- Où tout a commencé ? je répète.

C'est quoi le rapport avec un petit-dej… Ah ! Le café-bar de la réserve. Là où on s'est vus la première fois. Bon s'il veut virer dans le symbolique, pourquoi pas…

Il m'offre un sourire en coin malicieux avant de m'entraîner dans les bois. Il me fait passer par la même petite clairière dans laquelle j'ai vu la meute hier à la même heure pour rejoindre sa voiture garée devant sa maison. Nous montons dedans sans un mot : perso, j'ai juste très envie de savoir ce qu'est l'imprégnation. Sachant qu'en plus, je suis quand même la première concernée, ce serait effectivement plutôt sympa.

Quand enfin, il se gare sur le parking du café, j'attends à peine que la voiture soit arrêtée avant de descendre. J'entre dans le bâtiment et fonce m'installer dans un box aux banquettes confortables, bien au fond de la salle. Un peu d'intimité ne nous fera pas de mal, pour ce coup.

Zéèv me rejoint dans la minute, une expression au juste milieu entre l'amusement et l'angoisse. Il s'assied face à moi, comme lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, sa curiosité et joie mêlées sont remplacées par une expression moins avenante. On dirait qu'il a mûri depuis ces trois jours. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pipons mot, nous attendons qu'un serveur – qu'il a l'air de connaître, au vu des banalités qu'ils échangent – arrive pour prendre notre commande. Je pars pour un énorme brunch sucré-salé. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va me falloir beaucoup de bonne bouffe pour assumer tout ce que je vais entendre.

Quand les boissons arrivent, je lève les yeux vers l'Indien pour le trouver en grande concentration. Il dévore mon visage des yeux.

\- Tu sais, si tu changes d'avis, tu peux encore me le dire. Il n'est pas trop tard pour que je rentre chez moi. Enfin, que je continue mon road trip. Bref.

Il rit doucement. Doux-amer.

\- Non, Louve, il est très clairement trop tard. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, au contraire.

Je hausse un sourcil et m'assieds bien au fond de la banquette. _Allez, crache le morceau_.

\- Bon, par où commencer…

Il soupire.

\- Tu peux déjà m'épargner les légendes et les histoires, je le coupe. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le présent et ce que ça implique pour nous.

Il m'envoie une œillade amusée. Un peu lasse, aussi.

\- J'avais bien compris, tu es légèrement impatiente sur les bords, non ?

\- Imagine-toi un peu si tu venais de découvrir que tout un tas de trucs censés êtres fictifs existent vraiment et qu'un type qui a selon lui des sentiments pour toi ne veut pas t'expliquer en quoi leur relation diffère des autres, tu me diras si tu ne serais pas impatient à ma place.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Hum, hum, tu m'as bien fait comprendre d'être davantage empathique. J'y travaillerai. En attendant, tu me laisses parler ou pas ?

Je me tais et lui fais signe de continuer. Il prend une grande inspiration et se lance dans une tirade rapide :

\- Bon en gros, l'imprégnation, c'est un truc de loup. Ça consiste en quelque sorte en un genre de… coup de foudre, sur le moment, mais en réalité c'est bien plus que ça. C'est comme un signe de l'univers qui nous montre qui est notre âme-sœur. Il suffit qu'on croise le regard de la personne en question pour que tout change en nous. On sait immédiatement que c'est elle parce qu'on le ressent dans chacune de nos cellules, elle devient le centre de notre monde. On ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, tout ce dont elle aurait besoin, on lui apporterait, tout ce dont elle aurait envie qu'on soit, on le deviendrait. Je… je ne veux pas que tu penses que je puisse te laisser partir sans rien dire, Louve, j'en suis incapable. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, à présent, tu es mon oxygène. Ça peut paraître comme exagéré, mais c'est la vérité. Sans son imprégnée, un loup ne peut pas survivre. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Je fixe l'Indien avec des yeux ronds. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. Mais en tous cas, il est clairement en mode _Drama Queen_ , et bien plus que tout ce que j'ai pu être dans ma vie entière !

Je me gratte la gorge et essaie de me reprendre en buvant une gorgée de mon café noir.

\- Alors… si je comprends bien… non, je ne comprends pas. Tu es amoureux de moi sans me connaître ? C'est ça ?

Il paraît mal à l'aise. Tu m'étonnes.

\- Non, pas exactement… on n'a pas forcément de sentiments amoureux lorsqu'on s'imprègne d'une personne, c'est juste… une sorte d'instinct qui nous dit que c'est elle. C'est un besoin de protection, plutôt, tu vois ?

Euh… non.

\- C'est comme si… j'avais juste besoin de savoir que tu vas bien en toute circonstance, tu comprends ? Et je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse. Et je serais ce que tu me demandes que je sois. Si tu ne voulais que d'un ami, c'est ce que je serais pour toi. Si tu avais besoin d'un frère, alors j'en adopterais le comportement.

Wow.

Eh beh.

Nom d'un chihuahua en boîte. Dans quelle merde je me suis empêtrée cette fois ?

\- Donc… tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ?

Pourquoi je me sens malade en lui demandant ça ?

Il ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et ouvre la bouche pour répondre en se redressant, mais est coupé par le serveur qui arrive avec trente-six mille assiettes sur un seul bras. Une fois qu'il a tout déposé sur la table dans un silence gênant, Zéèv se penche vers moi :

\- Louve… comment t'expliquer ?

Il me prend la main.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est compliqué, es-tu amoureux de moi, oui ou non ?

\- Et toi ? me renvoie-t-il en me regardant sous ses cils.

Je déglutis. Très bonne question. Comment s'en sortir sans se griller ? Régir comme une gamine :

\- J'ai posé la question en premier.

\- Exact, accepte-t-il en réprimant un rire. Dans ce cas… ça fait quoi, trois jours, quatre, qu'on se connaît ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Est-ce que c'est suffisant pour tomber amoureux ?

La grosse colle. J'ai l'impression dans mon cas que oui, mais pas pour lui visiblement. De quoi ? Ça fait mal ? Oui, on peut le dire. Pas qu'un peu.

Je baisse la tête et me perds dans mon café. Je récupère ma main avec l'excuse de vouloir manger, mais bien sûr, il n'est pas dupe.

\- Louve, murmure-t-il de cette voix si grave qu'on l'entend à peine et qui me donne des envies toutes très peu innocentes.

Je mords dans un morceau de pancake au sirop d'érable en marmonnant un :

\- Hum, hum ?

Dans le genre discrète, je suis une vraie championne.

\- Louve, réponds à ma question.

Il est sérieux ? Il est vraiment en train d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ? Je croyais qu'il ne voulait que mon bien ? Mytho, va.

\- Louve, me presse-t-il.

J'avale toute ma bouchée d'un coup, les nerfs en pelote et une grosse boule dans la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que oui, je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi, mais que visiblement, pas toi ? Tu es sûr que ça marche pour toi ce truc de loup ? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond, tous les deux.

Oh non, non, non, non, non. Non, je suis à deux doigts de pleurer ! Pas devant lui, pas devant lui, reprends-toi, nom d'un chien !

Et l'autre enfoiré me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je vais les lui faire ravaler, moi.

\- En fait, la réponse que j'attendais, c'était oui, sourit-il.

\- La réponse à quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est suffisant pour tomber amoureux ? Oui, Louve, ça l'est pour moi. Et je suis ravi de constater que pour toi aussi.

Dites-moi qu'il n'a pas osé. Par pitié, dites-moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça. Je vais lui en foutre une. Deux. Et un casse-noisettes en rab.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bel enfoiré, tu le sais ça ? je crache.

Il éclate de rire.

\- On me l'a rarement dit, je te l'avoue. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout ce qui t'inquiète avec cette histoire d'imprégnation, ce soit le fait que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je pensais qu'on était passés par là déjà. Mais ça me fait plaisir. Plus que je ne le penserais possible.

Je détaille son visage d'ange, passablement énervée, mais aussi clairement soulagée. Je me re-concentre sur ma nourriture en grognant.

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres questions ? me demande-t-il.

\- Mange tes œufs avant qu'ils ne refroidissent.

Il s'exécute en souriant toujours.

\- Mais sérieusement, plus de questions ?

\- Si, mais pour l'instant je mange.

Il secoue la tête, marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe avant d'enfin se la fermer et manger. Moi, j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. Je ne suis même pas sûre de bien tout comprendre, mais quelques petites choses sont certaines :

Primo, il est amoureux de moi. Et ce simple savoir me donne chaud aux joues comme pas possible. Et heureuse comme je l'ai rarement été. Il me faut un moment pour m'adapter aux sentiments hyper positifs qui m'habitent en cet instant.

Secondo, il ne peut pas vivre sans moi. Ça il l'a dit clairement. Mais ça veut dire quoi au juste ?

\- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi ? je demande en brisant le silence.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, étonné.

\- Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit, tu es d'une telle importance pour moi maintenant que tu représentes le centre de mon existence. Alors si jamais on était séparés de quelque façon que ce soit, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens. Je n'aurais plus aucune raison de rester en vie.

La façon avec laquelle il m'explique tout ça est tellement plate que je devine aisément à quel point l'idée seule de mon départ l'anéantit. Dur dur pour moi.

\- Mais du coup… ça veut dire que je n'ai pas le choix ?

Pas que l'idée de passer ma vie avec cet Apollon me déplaise, mais j'apprécie quand même assez l'idée de pouvoir choisir. Et je m'en voudrais probablement tellement d'être la cause de sa mort que je ne me permettrais pas de partir, même si mes sentiments changeaient. Or, je ne veux pas m'enfermer dans ce genre de relation.

\- Si, bien sûr ! Personne ne te retient ici, Louve. Tu peux… partir à tout instant si c'est ce que tu veux. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux que ton bonheur.

\- Mais ça te ferait du mal.

\- Non, Louve, pas si c'est ce que tu désires. Je ne retiendrais jamais contre ton gré.

\- Hum.

J'ai du mal à capter l'idée du truc. Je veux dire, ça me paraît plein de contradictions cette histoire, et ça ne m'aide pas vraiment à y voir plus clair.

\- Du coup, concrètement ça veut dire quoi pour nous deux ? Toi non plus tu n'as pas le choix ? C'est soit tu passes ta vie avec moi, soit tu meurs ?

Il me lance un regard ahuri et met quelques secondes avant de me répondre, tout en me reluquant allègrement.

\- C'est dingue cette faculté que tu as à rendre les choses hyper malsaines. Dit comme ça, c'est… ugh. Pas du tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête, grimace-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, explique-moi ! Parce que pour l'instant, comme tu l'as dit, c'est le truc le plus dément de tout ce que j'ai pu entendre.

\- Eh bien…

Il soupire.

\- Dans ma tête, c'est complètement différent. Ça n'a rien à voir avec… enfin, c'est tout sauf immoral. C'est… comment t'expliquer ?

Il recule dans la banquette et repose sa tête en arrière pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fermés. Dans cette position, tous les muscles de sa nuque jusqu'à ses épaules sont mis en valeur et tendus sous sa peau et je m'oblige à détourner le regard. Restons concentrée.

\- Dans ma tête, je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi, Louve. Mais pas dès le jour où on s'est rencontrés, ça s'est fait petit à petit, quand je découvrais une nouvelle facette de toi, un peu chaque seconde. Et je continue toujours à t'adorer un peu plus. Je veux seulement passer des heures entières à tes côtés, je veux apprendre à te connaître, savoir à quel point mes sentiments peuvent encore grandir.

Il me sort tout ça sans bouger, en gardant ses yeux fermés, comme s'il n'osait pas m'avouer ses pensées les plus profondes à voix haute. Et moi, mon cerveau a décidé de se mettre en grève. Mon cœur bat à toute allure, je sens mes joues chauffer, je suis incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Finalement, il se redresse et se penche vers moi. Ses yeux scrutent les miens, plus sérieux que jamais, il tend la main et attrape les miennes. Je ne peux pas bouger. Il baisse la tête pour embrasser mes jointures du bout des lèvres. Lorsqu'il se relève, ses yeux sont brillants. Il passe son autre main derrière ma nuque et m'attire vers lui, par-dessus la table. Je me sens tellement stressée, j'ai un énorme poids dans le ventre, je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. J'ai envie que tout soit vrai, mais j'en suis aussi terrifiée. Quand ses lèvres touchent enfin les miennes, la boule de mon ventre explose en une myriade de papillons qui s'envolent jusque dans mon cœur, dans ma tête.

Et c'est là que je sais qu'il n'a dit que la vérité. Et je m'avoue qu'il n'est pas le seul à blâmer pour ce qui s'est passé. Moi aussi, je dois lui faire davantage confiance, car il le mérite. Il ne me demande rien, si ce n'est lui donner une chance. Et maintenant que j'ai toutes les pièces en main, ça va être beaucoup plus facile d'avancer sans avoir peur.

* * *

 **Voilà, nos tourtereaux sont enfin réconciliés ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, normalement je vous laisse moins sur votre faim, haha.**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Dois-je préciser à quel point je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre ? Non, c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Ici, vous verrez que le titre (qui est à prendre au second degré, tel que sa signification en tant que vieille expression française veut dire - non, je ne vous le dirai pas) est un peu mensonger. Ne m'en veuillez pas, c'est pour votre propre plaisir par la suite !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien constant, tous vos commentaires (vous avez complètement explosé ma boîte mail lors du chap 9 !), vos follows et vos favourites, vous me donnez chaud au cœur et me motivez à continuer !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ~**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Laurie (LD) : Enfin je découvre ton nom ! Le mystère est dévoilé ! C'est probablement con mais je suis trop satisfaite, haha ! Oui, c'était un chapitre assez intense, mais rassure-toi, la suite le sera tout autant... j'ai particulièrement hâte que vous lisiez un certain chapitre, mais je ne vais pas dire lequel... quelle sadique. Pardon. Ou pas. Bref, j'espère que tu kifferas celui-ci ! Bonne lecture ~**

 **Guest : Merci à toi pour ta review ! Bonne lecture ~**

 **Coccinelle bleue : Tu es de retour ! Trop heureuse !**

* * *

 **BTS – Epiphany**

 **Chapitre 10 : Avoir vu le loup**

There is nothing wrong with the way that people see the world

But they are just wrong

There is nothing wrong with the way I used to see the world

But then again, I was just wrong

It is when I discovered the covered part of our world

That I finally understood

Nothing would change but nothing would ever be the same again

It is only when you realize that

That you can try and make a move on

For when you accept your new reality

It is when your life becomes clear again

oOo

Je soupire de bien-être. Je me sens tellement bien ici, à l'aise, sereine. Les yeux fermés, je respire l'odeur de l'océan, j'écoute le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasent sur le sable et contre les rochers. Je laisse ma tête aller en arrière et inspire profondément.

Peut-être que venir ici n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, finalement. Peut-être que je vais trouver ce que je cherchais en partant.

 _Et l'occasion de tirer un coup en même temps._

Je réprime les pensées salaces de ma conscience en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis irrécupérable. Mais ça fait du bien de pouvoir être tranquille au point de ne pas se frapper mentalement pour ce genre de choses. J'ai l'impression de respirer enfin.

Maintenant que je sais la vérité, je me sens plus dans mon élément : je sais ce qui se passe, je suis capable de contrôler les événements. Et surtout, je comprends tous les sous-entendus et les indices qu'on m'a mis sous les yeux depuis le début. Ce n'est pas rien. Et ça fait un bien fou.

Je sens un mouvement à ma droite et ouvre les yeux automatiquement.

 _On parle de ce que le corps humain est capable de faire ou quoi ? Juste les réflexes, ce truc est génial : je n'ai même pas besoin d'y penser pour ouvrir les yeux. Mieux que tous les robots du monde._

À côté de moi, Zéèv se redresse et s'étire. Nous sommes assis sur la plage de First Beach, la plus grande de la réserve indienne. Le temps n'est pas vraiment au beau fixe, il faut croire que les deux derniers jours ont été des cadeaux du ciel. Zéèv m'a avoué que la tendance ici, c'était plutôt le gris maussade avec une petite bruine à faire enrager Jake. Et c'est peu de le dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement que souriant, à tel point qu'il en est étourdissant, ce mec. Cet homme. De trente-huit ans. Bref. Je m'en remettrai un jour.

Donc cet après-midi, la nature a repris de ses droits et même s'il ne fait pas très beau, il fait encore assez chaud pour ne pas trop souffrir de la brise marine. Par contre, demain on ne devrait pas avoir autant de chance, apparemment.

Autant en profiter aujourd'hui alors !

Le jeune Indien a décidé de m'emmener ici après notre petit-déjeuner – qui s'est transformé en énorme brunch, en passant – pour me montrer un peu tous les endroits de son enfance. Il a décidé de me faire visiter entièrement la Push. Je vois bien que c'est un moyen pour lui de s'ouvrir davantage à moi, de m'offrir toutes ses vérités. Donc cet aprem, on a commencé par la plage. La base, à ce qu'il paraît.

\- Je vais finir pas m'endormir, marmonne-t-il la voix rauque.

Je souris. On est deux. On est trop bien, là. Depuis qu'on est arrivés, on a juste profité du moment en silence. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus.

De temps en temps, j'ai sorti mon téléphone pour noter des bouts de phrase, des bouts de rime, mes sentiments, que je pourrai utiliser plus tard dans les paroles de ma chanson.

\- On devrait peut-être rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse froid, je suggère.

\- Il ne fait jamais froid pour moi, me rappelle le jeune homme, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

Je ricane en me relevant.

\- C'est comme tu veux, moi je me casse !

Je ne fais pas deux pas avant que son bras n'apparaisse autour de mes épaules, répandant sa chaleur surnaturelle dans mon corps entier.

\- Les avantages quand on sort avec un loup-garou, je soupire en embrassant la sensation.

C'est dingue comme ça fait du bien, son toucher, ses attentions, sa chaleur… Je pourrais vite m'y habituer.

\- Alors on sort ensemble ?

Sa voix excitée me surprend et je me rends compte de ce que je viens de sortir. Oh. Eh bien, on dirait que mon inconscient s'est mis d'accord pour moi. Je me tourne vers son visage souriant et découvre son regard brillant, pétillant, heureux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. C'est ouf ce qu'il est capable de me faire sentir. Genre, c'est tellement étrange que j'ai du mal à mettre des mots dessus, je suis terrifiée de l'ampleur de mes sentiments, j'ai peur de tomber de très haut. Mais si j'en crois cette histoire d'imprégnation, lui ne partira pas de son plein gré. Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant ou encore plus flippant.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu en penses quoi ? je l'embête.

\- Je ne me pose même pas la question !

Il me soulève par la taille et me fait tourner dans les airs en éclatant de rire. Je m'accroche à ses épaules à la dernière minute et laisse mon rire résonner avec le sien. Il me fait vraiment tourner en bourrique. Je crois que je vomirais si je nous voyais d'un point de vue extérieur, mais heureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est bien moi qui meurs de rire dans les bras d'un type d'une tête de plus que moi que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours. Tout va _bien_.

\- Zéèv, repose-moi j'ai le tournis ! je crie dans l'élan.

Je rigole tellement que je n'arrive pas reprendre mon souffle. Il s'arrête immédiatement et me repose sur mes pieds si vite que je perds l'équilibre. Il me rattrape par le bras et me ramène près de lui.

\- Je sais bien que je suis beau, mais à ce point-là, Louve. Contrôle-toi, je vais prendre la grosse tête.

Je m'écarte en frappant sa poitrine.

\- Imbécile, je souris.

On recommence à marcher tranquillement en essayant de retenir nos fous rires. Je ne sais même plus ce qui est drôle, mais avec lui c'est assez contagieux. Il a le plus beau rire que je n'ai jamais entendu. Beau, vrai, qui commence dans les aigus et finit dans les graves. C'est une invitation à le joindre. Comment dire non ?

Il n'arrête pas de me toucher tout le long du trajet. Soit il passe sa main dans mon dos, soit autour de mes épaules, soit me prend la main. Il me caresse la joue, embrasse mes doigts, souffle sur mes cheveux. Visiblement, c'est quelqu'un de très tactile. Est-ce que ça me déplaît ? Ah, la bonne blague. J'en profite bien plus que je ne devrais. Chacun de ses touchers est une prière. Ma peau tremble sous ses doigts, mon épiderme se réveille et en demande plus.

J'ai du mal à me contenir dès qu'il pose la main sur moi, mais heureusement pour ma santé mentale, nous arrivons vite chez lui.

En entrant, je suis gênée non seulement par les regards de Paul et Rachel, mais aussi ceux de Jake et Nessie. Ah bah tiens. Je ne m'attendais pas à les voir, ceux-là. Ils nous fixent tous les quatre avec un rictus moqueur qui, je le jurerais, veux dire « Hé hé, alors, enfin conclu tous les deux ? ».

Je jette un œil à Zéèv, qui me paraît davantage contrarié. Je souris et lui prends la main.

\- Laisse tomber ces abrutis, Zéèv. On a mieux à faire.

J'appuie mon jeu en levant les yeux au ciel et entraîne l'Indien à l'étage. Nous entendons des éclats de rire à peine retenus qui font souffler Zéèv.

\- Tu viens de leur donner matière à nous emmerder pendant longtemps, là…

\- Qu'ils essaient un peu, je leur refais le portrait, je lance, extatique à l'idée.

Il me gratifie d'un sourire en m'entraînant dans sa chambre.

\- Tu es sûre d'avoir compris que ce sont des loups-garous ? Aussi forte que tu sois, tu ne fais pas le poids, me rappelle-t-il, amusé.

\- Ah oui ? Je te parie cinquante dollars que je gagne contre ton frère.

Il grimace sur mon dernier mot.

\- Euh… ouais alors, pour commencer, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Je ne veux pas t'imaginer dans une situation pareille. Jamais.

L'idée-même lui paraît physiquement douloureuse.

\- Zéèv, tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée que je ne suis pas une princesse en sucre. J'aime me battre. C'est probablement ce que je fais de mieux. Ça me fait du bien. Je me suis toujours défendue seule et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

\- Je sais Louve, je l'ai bien vu. Mais avec un loup, c'est trop dangereux.

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- S'il te plaît, je te fais confiance, mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que tu n'es plus seule désormais. J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité.

Je hoche la tête. Normal, _a priori_ , non ? Ce serait inquiétant sinon.

\- Et il faut que tu enregistres que c'est aussi mon rôle à présent. On est à deux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- On dirait qu'on vient de se marier, je plaisante.

Il sourit tendrement et caresse ma joue.

\- Laisse-moi te protéger, s'il te plaît.

J'acquiesce, incapable de parler. Il a vraiment le don de me rendre toute chose. Je commence à m'y habituer mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'apprécie la perte de contrôle. Tout est à demi-mesure avec lui.

\- Dis, je reprends alors qu'on s'installe tranquillement sur son lit, ton frère et Jake, ils se sont imprégnés de Rachel et Nessie, alors ?

Il grimace encore. Bah quoi, je croyais qu'on se disait tout, maintenant ?

\- OK, il faut que je te le dise, il sort d'un trait. Paul n'est pas mon frère.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt. _Pardon, quoi ?_

\- Comment ça ? j'articule.

\- C'est mon père.

Sa voix est déterminée et franche mais les mots ne veulent pas prendre sens.

\- OK, c'est… bizarre comme blague, j'arrive à sortir.

Il me lance un regard en biais. Soutenu.

\- Tu… tu plaisantes ? je souffle, la voix cassée.

 _C'est quoi cette blague, encore ?_

\- Ouais, c'est un autre truc de loup… on ne vieillit pas tant qu'on mute.

Il ne vieillit pas quand il… sérieusement ?

\- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? je m'écrie, abasourdie. Vous êtres immortels ?

\- Seulement tant qu'on mute régulièrement. Avant que le gène n'apparaisse, on grandit normalement, et une fois qu'on arrête de muter, on recommence à vieillir.

\- Mais… quel âge a ton père ?

\- Trente-neuf ans.

J'accuse le coup. Mais après tout, pourquoi suis-je choquée ? Je veux dire, je sais déjà que Jake a trente-huit ans. Je ne devrais pas trouver ça aussi choquant. A part pour un léger détail…

\- Mais je ne suis pas immortelle, moi. Je vieillis tous les jours. Normal. Je suis normale.

\- Je sais, c'est l'ordre des choses, sourit-il.

\- Alors explique-moi comment on est censés entamer une quelconque relation si tu es immortel ? je m'écrie, à bout de patience.

\- Je ne suis pas immortel !

Je lui lance un regard mauvais. C'est pourtant bien ce qu'il m'a dit, non ?

\- Écoute, reprend-il en bougeant de façon à être assis en tailleur face à moi. Quand je suis né, j'étais un enfant normal. J'ai grandi comme tout le monde jusqu'à mes seize ans, âge auquel mon gène s'est manifesté. En quelques semaines, j'ai pris trente centimètres, vingt kilos de muscles et une température corporelle à tuer n'importe qui. C'est là que j'ai muté. A partir de ce moment, j'ai arrêté de vieillir. Mais comme j'avais dorénavant le physique d'un type de vingt-cinq piges, ça me laissait au moins dix ans tranquille.

J'écoute son discours complètement ahurie. Quand il s'arrête et que ses sourcils se froncent, je me rends compte que ma bouche est entrouverte et que je le mate comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Ce qui n'est pas si loin de la vérité, quand on y pense.

 _Reprends-toi, trésor ! Tu es censée être ouverte d'esprit, non ? Même si ça dépasse l'entendement…_

J'essaie de reprendre figure humaine en me grattant la gorge.

\- OK… donc tu es immortel, mais seulement pendant dix ans ?

\- Pas tout à fait, disons que c'est moi qui décide quand j'ai envie de me remettre à vieillir.

\- Et pour ça, tu dois arrêter de te transformer ? je demande en me rappelant ce qu'il a dit avant.

J'essaie vraiment de comprendre.

\- C'est ça, oui. Certains d'entre nous le font, en général pour fonder une famille, et d'autres non.

OK. Je crois que c'est plus clair. Plus ou moins. Zéèv m'étudie, visiblement un peu anxieux.

\- Mais, tu as vraiment vingt ans ? je demande, l'idée me filant la chair de poule.

\- A ce qu'il paraît, oui.

C'est marrant comme il passe du stress à l'amusement… quel imbécile bipolaire de loup-garou. Enfin, c'est un pléonasme apparemment.

\- Tes parents t'ont eu très tôt, alors ?

\- Oui, assez…

Il cille, évite mon regard.

\- Je n'étais pas attendu. Mais les coutumes de la tribu sont contre les avortements, alors…

Il me faut quelques secondes pour capter ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- Ils auraient avorté, sinon ? je murmure.

\- Ma mère aurait avorté, j'imagine. J'ai assez bousculé leur vie… je sais qu'ils m'aiment, mais c'est assez spécial d'avoir des parents qui paraissent ton âge.

\- Ton père n'a pas voulu arrêter de muter pour toi ?

Il hausse les épaules sans rencontrer mon regard. Je me sens soudain triste, tellement mal pour lui que j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et lui faire oublier tout ça. Je suis tellement foutue… c'est pas possible ce degré de niaiserie.

\- Mais, et ta mère ? je demande. Elle a aussi le gène alors ? Les femmes aussi l'ont ?

\- Ah non. C'est un vampire qui lui a donné un coup de pouce de ce côté.

\- Pardon ?

Là, je suis perdue.

Il rit devant mon air et m'embrasse le front avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

\- Tu te rappelles d'Edward ?

\- La crevette ? je dis vaguement en louchant sur son corps détendu.

\- La crevette ? il répète. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Oh, je tousse en détournant les yeux. Rien, c'est juste qu'il n'aime pas quand je l'appelle comme ça. Bref. C'est quoi le rapport avec lui ?

Il me jette un œil à mi-chemin entre le choc et l'amusement.

\- Tu te rappelles de son don ?

\- La télépathie ?

\- Exactement. En gros, certains vampires ont des dons comme ça. Pas tous, juste une minorité. Et jamais deux fois le même don, de ce que je sais.

\- D'accord… donc il y a un vampire dans la nature qui est l'équivalence vivante de la fontaine de Jouvence ?

\- C'est ça, s'esclaffe-t-il.

\- Une de celles qu'on a vues hier soir ?

\- Non, c'était une nomade. Elle ne faisait que passer dans le coin, il y a vingt ans.

\- Il y a des nomades chez les vampires ?

Genre des types bronzés qui bougent en caravane ?

\- Il n'y a pratiquement que ça…

Il se repositionne et prend ma main dans la sienne.

\- Les Cullen sont des vampires à part. Normalement, ils boivent du sang humain et pour être le plus discret possible, ils se déplacent tout le temps. Des cadavres réguliers au même endroit, ça attire l'œil.

Je frissonne. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail.

\- C'est pour ça que nous existons, nous les loups, ajoute-t-il en me rapprochant de lui. Pour garder les humains en sécurité. Mais les Cullen sont différents. Ils ne se nourrissent que de sang animal, ils ne blessent pas d'humains. D'où le fait qu'ils puissent se poser dans un endroit de façon permanente. À part leur physique, il n'y a rien de suspect qui pourrait mettre le secret en danger.

Je respire. OK, tout va bien, on est du côté des bons.

\- Donc ce vampire qui est venu il y a vingt ans tue des humains et a rendu ta mère éternelle ?

\- Voilà.

Eh beh, quel CV. Il soupire.

\- A l'époque, mes parents voulaient la même chose que Jake et Nessie. Mais aujourd'hui, je crois qu'ils commencent à le regretter. Ils n'avaient pas envisagé le fait qu'ils doivent voir leur fils vieillir et mourir devant leurs yeux.

Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge. _Punaise, ça devient glauque_.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Zéèv, je dis doucement.

Il lève la main et caresse ma joue du bout des doigts. Son sourire est une ode à la tendresse.

\- Ne le sois pas. Maintenant que tu es là, tout est beaucoup plus facile à supporter.

Mais ça le blesse toujours, peu importe ce qu'il veut me faire croire. C'est évident. Je m'allonge sur le matelas à ses côtés et attire son visage vers le mien. Il réagit automatiquement et fond dans le baiser. Nous sommes doux, lents, on se découvre l'un l'autre. Le moindre souffle est attentionné, le moindre frisson est retenu. La passion dévorante n'a pas sa place ici.

Lorsqu'on se sépare, nos fronts restent collés et mes yeux fermés.

\- Tu es belle, il chuchote sans bouger.

J'ouvre les yeux et rougis comme jamais. Mon ventre joue du tambour et les papillons s'envolent. Nom d'un chien. A quel moment est-ce que mon corps réagit autant à une phrase aussi simple ? Je suis irrécupérable. Je m'apprête à m'enfoncer dans ma gêne lorsque la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit dans la pièce.

Je me redresse, tire l'appareil de ma poche arrière.

\- Merde, je sors en français en voyant l'identité de mon sauveur. Désolée, je dois répondre.

Le bel Indien hoche la tête, compréhensif.

\- Allô ?

\- Louve ! s'écrie une voix en pleine mue à l'autre bout du fil. Ça fait trop longtemps, tu foutais quoi ? Pourquoi tu nous appelles plus ?

\- Désolée Atlas, j'étais occupée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Ah, tu as pécho, c'est ça ?

\- Tu peux parler correctement, microbe ? je plaisante.

\- Bah quoi, tout le monde dit ça, toi la première.

J'éclate de rire. J'adore mon petit frère.

\- Tu es le meilleur, tu le sais, ça ?

\- Ouais. Je le dirai à Eliam, il sera content.

Je sens son sourire dans sa voix.

\- Non ! Il va encore m'appeler pour péter un câble ! Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça, OK ?

\- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- Tu es vraiment sado, c'est pas possible.

Je secoue la tête.

\- OK, tu peux me dire ce que tu veux que je te ramène d'ici. Cent dollars maximum.

\- Yes ! J'ai le droit à un cadeau de cent dollars au lieu de cinquante, les loosers, crie-t-il au loin.

Et merde, les autres doivent être avec lui.

\- Et tu viens de le perdre, je lui dis.

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

\- Et si, tu n'avais qu'à le garder pour toi, Ati.

\- T'es chiante.

\- Ah ouais ? Pas de cadeau du tout alors ?

\- Non, non ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es la meilleure des sœurs, je t'aime fort ! Ils sont même pas là en plus, je voulais juste te faire réagir, ajoute-t-il en marmonnant.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Ati, je réponds en rigolant. Espèce de chenapan.

\- Wow, bravo pour l'insulte, Louve.

\- Je te montre comment on fait de manière polie, espèce de coprolithe.

\- Espèce de quoi ?

\- Tu iras voir sur internet, ça te rendra moins bête.

J'entends son soupir de frustration et souris. Ça m'avait manqué.

\- Comment vont les autres ?

\- Ça va. Ils dorment là. On est allés voir maman aussi.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Ouais… comme d'hab quoi. Elle avait perdu son téléphone, il nous a fallu trois quarts d'heures pour le retrouver. Et pendant tout le temps elle a pété un câble. Bref, normal.

\- Bon… pas de nouveauté du côté des médecins ?

\- Nope. Elle est constante. Pas d'amélioration, pas de mauvaise nouvelle.

C'est toujours le même discours. Elle est constante mais il n'y a aucun moyen de l'aider davantage. Vive la médecine moderne.

\- OK. Tant mieux. Ça a été ?

\- Ouais. C'est toujours bizarre pour les petits mais bon, ils s'y feront.

\- Oui, on s'y habitue. Bon alors dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? C'est le milieu de la nuit chez toi.

\- J'arrivais pas. Je suis pas fatigué.

\- Ah, c'est ça ! Tu as un contrôle demain ?

Il soupire encore. Je souris : je le connais trop bien.

\- C'est le premier du trimestre.

\- Tu as écouté en cours ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as révisé ?

\- Oui mais pas assez, je pense. La seconde, c'est plus dur il paraît.

\- T'inquiète, tu vas gérer, j'en suis sûre. Les profs disent ça pour faire peur aux élèves et leur faire faire des nuits blanches, et visiblement ça marche pour toi. Alors ne leur donne pas raison et file dormir !

Son joli rire se fait entendre. Il est marrant mon frère, il a toujours voulu montrer une apparence forte des bas-quartiers alors qu'en réalité il aime apprendre plus que tout et ses notes sont d'une importance principale pour sa confiance personnelle.

\- Tu as raison, je vais y aller. Je vais être mort demain.

\- Mais non, juste mort-vivant, je plaisante.

\- Bonne nuit, grande sœur.

\- Bonne nuit, petit frère.

Il raccroche avant moi et je sais qu'il est rassuré. Tant mieux.

Je me rassieds sur le lit et me tourne vers Zéèv.

\- Désolée, c'était mon petit frère.

Il hoche la tête, ses yeux fixés aux miens.

\- Pas de souci.

Il se gratte la gorge, la voix un peu rauque.

\- Bah alors, c'est ma capacité à embrasser qui te met dans un état pareil ? je rigole.

\- Ça pourrait, mais j'avoue que c'est plutôt ton français. Tout le monde sait que c'est une des langues les plus sexy qui existent...

Son ton un peu traînant m'interpelle. Il me regarde très fixement, les pupilles dilatées. En descendant les yeux, je remarque que sa respiration a accéléré un peu, les veines de son cou sont plus apparentes.

\- C'est ce que les étrangers disent, oui, je réponds sans trop y penser.

Je lorgne sur sa peau d'ébène, suis les courbes de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses clavicules. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis soudainement juste à côté de lui, quelques centimètres à peine qui séparent nos deux peaux. J'avale ma salive, passe ma langue sur mes lèvres.

 _La tension est quand même montée vachement vite, mine de rien… je n'ai même pas compris comment._

\- Les étrangers ont raison, dit la voix grave de Zéèv, la France est le pays de l'amour.

Mes yeux remontent à sa bouche.

\- Je croyais que c'était Paris, la capitale de l'amour.

\- Non, la France toute entière, clairement.

\- Vraiment ?

Je lance un regard à ses yeux, qui fixent aussi mes lèvres, et je réalise que nous sommes penchés l'un vers l'autre, sans se toucher mais tellement proches que nos épidermes se sentent respectivement. Ma peau se couvre de chair de poule, et je n'ai plus qu'une chose en tête : l'embrasser. Le sentir, sentir sa peau chaude contre la mienne, ses caresses, ses lèvres, sa langue, son plaisir, le mien… j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que j'attends son toucher, tout en sachant pertinemment bien que ça fait à peine deux secondes. Franchement, les hormones, c'est ouf l'effet que ça peut avoir.

\- Oui, vraiment. Tu ne viens pas de Paris, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, Dijon.

J'approche lentement mon visage du sien, fais en sorte que nos nez se frôlent.

\- C'est normal que tu ne connaisses pas, j'ajoute sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Je crois que j'ai hâte de pouvoir y aller, chuchote-t-il.

\- C'est loin d'ici, je remarque.

\- On y arrivera.

Sa voix est belle, rauque, grave et déterminée. J'ai foi en lui.

\- Oui, on y arrivera.

Ses doigts caressent ma joue et descendent jusqu'à mes lèvres.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Qu'est-ce qu'il attend alors ?

\- J'ai aussi envie de te faire l'amour, Louve.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, alors, alors ?**

 **Je veux tellement avoir de vos réactions sur cette fin, haha ! Dites-moi toutes à quel point vous êtres frustrées... je vous attends !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, on se voit dimanche prochain ~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour... comment allez-vous ?**

 **Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de vous pour une chose très importante : vous pouvez me soutenir face à ma bêta Cissy ? Oui, parce que madame s'enfile des cocktails en Martinique pendant deux semaines et me le fait savoir avec grand sadisme. Déjà que je frise la dépression avec ce ciel gris de merde et mes cours encore plus merdique. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cette vie ?**

 **Bon, dépression mise à part, merci à Cissy pour ses corrections, merci à vous pour vos commentaires tellement _cute_ que j'en pleure des fois, vos follows et favourites. Je vous aime (certainement plus que Cissy en ce moment) !**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

 **Réponses au reviews :**

 **Laurie : Troooop bien ! Roh làlà, j'aimerais trop pouvoir aller à Disneyland un jour moi aussi... quand j'aurai de l'argent, haha. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre, j'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas trop pour celui-ci... *croise les doigts* Je t'aime très fort, merci de tes commentaires et de ton soutien constant ! Bisous et bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Avicii – Addicted to you, Train – Hey soul sister, 5SOS - Youngblood**

 **Chapitre 11 : C'est l'Olympe**

Les grillons qui chantent dès le matin. Qu'est-ce qu'on aime ça.

Sérieusement, quelqu'un peut penser à leur balancer de l'insecticide pour éléphant, s'il-vous-plaît ? Je vais péter un câble d'ici deux secondes s'ils ne s'arrêtent pas.

Bzzzzzz…

Eh ben non, ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Ça y est, je pète un câble. Je vais tous les tuer à mains nues, un par un.

\- Putain, je marmonne en m'asseyant, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Bonjour, trésor, m'accueille une belle voix grave.

J'ouvre les yeux aussitôt.

\- Zéèv ! Putain, la peur…

Je prends ma respiration en me rappelant soudain les évènements de la veille. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour finalement. Nous nous sommes cherchés, explorés mais tout en prenant notre temps, en appréciant nos découvertes. Et puis, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, bien que nous en avions tous les deux extrêmement envie, nous nous sommes seulement fait du bien mutuellement, par des caresses, nos mains, nos langues. Nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin. Mais c'était déjà tellement bon… je me demande ce que coucher avec lui serait. Rien que la pensée me rend toute chose.

En frottant ma main sur mon cœur battant la chamade, je remarque qu'il fait encore nuit. C'est quoi mon problème pour dormir, sérieux ? On dirait que je ne sais pas me réveiller après l'aube, c'est abusé.

Le bel Indien se tient sur ma droite, le regard endormi, affalé sur son coude, la couverture toute duveteuse révélant bien plus que ses beaux abdos. Je déglutis et tâche de remonter mon regard vers son visage. _Allez cocotte, tu peux le faire. Ignore la moiteur entre tes cuisses qui vient de se rallumer._

\- Tout va bien ? demande-t-il en baillant.

\- Oui, désolée, je n'étais pas très réveillée, je crois… et ces grillons à la con me tapent sur les nerfs.

Ma dernière remarque a le mérite de le faire glousser de façon si mignonne que je fonds littéralement. Il se rapproche de moi et fait glisser sa main sur ma joue :

\- Je croyais t'avoir réveillée, dit-il de sa voix basse.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Je lui souris en observant son visage. Il était tellement dur à décrypter auparavant, je n'arrivais jamais à comprendre complètement tout se qui se passait dans sa petite tête. Maintenant que la situation est claire, j'ai l'impression de mieux le saisir.

\- Pourquoi es-tu déjà réveillé ? je lui demande.

\- Un truc de loup. La meute a appelé du renfort, il faut que j'y aille.

Il me faut un temps de compréhension.

\- La meute ? Les gars de la réserve, tu veux dire ? Pourquoi ils sont dehors à cette heure-ci ? Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ? je rajoute en cherchant mon téléphone à l'aveuglette.

\- Il y a des rondes toutes les nuits, pour la protection de notre peuple. On change à chaque fois pour pouvoir se reposer un peu, quand même, et vu qu'on est nombreux, on est large.

\- Donc tu vas courir, transformé en loup, toutes les trois nuits ? Pour t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de vampire méchant qui arrive ?

\- Louve, je sens le jugement dans ta voix, rit-il.

\- Non, non ! Je t'assure, j'essaie de comprendre. Ça arrive souvent que vous trouviez quelqu'un ?

\- Non, jamais. Enfin, pas souvent. Pas depuis longtemps, en tous cas.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Et donc, vous appelez souvent du renfort ?

\- Ça arrive. S'il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'une piste, il faut la vérifier, être sûrs qu'elle ne représente aucun danger.

\- Et comment tu sais qu'ils t'appellent ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

\- J'ai l'habitude, je prête attention à leurs cris depuis tout petit. Même endormi, s'ils m'appellent, je me réveille.

Wow, ça paraît impressionnant. Ils ont vraiment l'air de surhommes, ces gars. Moi, quand je dors, je dors. Je jette un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, on n'a pas pensé à fermer les volets hier soir, la lumière de la lune éclaire toute la forêt alentours. C'est tellement beau, un peu mystique. Avec ce paysage sous les yeux, je n'ai aucun mal à croire les événements surnaturels qui s'y produisent.

Soudain, un hurlement canin se fait entendre dans le loin. Je sursaute violemment et tends les bras vers Zéèv dans un réflexe.

\- Wow ! Ça m'a surprise…

Le jeune homme rigole alors que je frotte ma paume sur mon cœur battant. Le pauvre bébé, il a vécu beaucoup d'émotions fortes en peu de temps.

\- On ne se moque pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude, moi !

Il doit voir ma tête humiliée, parce qu'il sourit grandement.

\- C'est vrai. On ne les entend pas normalement, si on dort. Et on essaie de ne pas être trop bruyants la journée, on n'a pas envie que les gens commencent à penser que les légendes de la tribu sont en fait vraies.

\- Attends, je fais en me redressant, tu veux dire que les gens de la tribu ne se doutent de rien ? Pas même avec un groupe de mecs dopés en face ?

\- On fait en sorte que non. C'est plus simple pour nous, ainsi.

Il caresse ma joue de sa main et je me surprends à appuyer mon visage dans sa paume. Elle est chaude, accueillante, ce simple geste me procure un bien fou. J'aimerais pouvoir rester en câlin avec lui jusqu'à la fin des jours. _Moi, fleur bleue ? Non, jamais…_

\- Je veux pas dire, mais moi il ne m'a fallu que quelques heures pour être vachement suspicieuse, ils doivent être un peu teubés, les gens, ici.

Le bel homme éclate de rire et je le regarde fixement, en admiration face à sa beauté et son charme. Je déglutis difficilement, essayant de rester concentrée sur la discussion que nous avons, mais c'est tellement plus dur que ce que ça devrait être. Je suis complètement à sa merci. C'est clairement un sentiment doux-amer : d'un côté, ça fait plaisir de me dire que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me correspond et avec qui je sais que je serai bien, mais de l'autre, ça fait mal à ma fierté de me sentir aussi dépendante d'un homme. Ma solitude est sacrément remise en cause, là.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'insulter ouvertement ma tribu, là ? me demande Zéèv, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah bon ? Pardon, je ne voulais pas, je réponds faussement en me rapprochant de son torse brûlant.

J'entoure son cou de mes bras et passe une jambe par-dessus les siennes pour me retrouver assise en travers de son corps. J'effleure son front du bout de mon nez, le descends le long de sa joue, de sa mâchoire… Les pointes nues de mes seins se frottent doucement contre sa peau et je sens vite la réaction que j'attendais. Un sourire victorieux apparaît sur mes lèvres et je décide d'enfin l'embrasser tendrement.

Sauf que monsieur n'est pas du tout en accord avec mes plans : il me renverse sur le lit, et approfondit le baiser avec ardeur. Tout mon corps se met à brûler de passion, d'appréhension, de hâte. Soudain, alors que ses baisers descendent le long de mon buste, un hurlement animal retentit au loin. Nous nous arrêtons tous les deux de respirer et nous nous fixons une seconde avant que je vois la décision prendre forme dans ses yeux. Je retombe sur les draps en gémissant :

\- Sérieusement, Zéèv ? Tu vas me laisser comme ça ?

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage en tâchant d'oublier les frissons qui parcourent encore mon corps. Si être avec loup-garou doit me laisser frustrée toutes les nuits, je préfère encore partir maintenant ! C'est la pire des tortures, soyons honnêtes. Bon, pas la pire. J'ai vu la série Narcos, et ces mecs sont très créatifs dans le genre douleur. Là n'est pas la question.

Le jeune homme remonte sur moi et m'embrasse la joue.

\- Je suis désolé, je dois vraiment y aller. Je me ferai pardonner en rentrant, promis !

Je marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas moi-même et me tourne dos à lui, faisant mine de me rendormir. Je sais très bien que maintenant que je suis réveillée, ce sera impossible, mais il n'a pas à le savoir. Il contrôle mes réactions déjà suffisamment.

Je l'entends soupirer derrière moi et sens la culpabilité monter. Après tout, ce n'est pas sa faute non plus, et il m'a dit que c'était rare qu'ils trouvent des pistes. Donc, rare qu'on soit dérangés en pleine nuit. C'est vrai, j'ai un comportement de gamine. Mais je me sens comme telle aussi ! J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'offrir le jouet dont j'ai rêvé toute ma vie et qu'on me le retire sitôt qu'il est à moi. _Je sonne comme une énorme perverse. Nom d'un chien. Arrête tes conneries, tu veux ?_

Je me relève à la hâte en prenant mon souffle pour m'excuser, mais il n'y a déjà plus personne dans la chambre. Je me laisse tomber dans les draps en soupirant. _Bien joué, Louve, tu es officiellement une imbécile._

Bon vues comme sont les choses, je ne réussirai clairement pas à me rendormir. Je suis trop énervée contre moi-même. Allez, on se bouge !

Je me lève avec un grand geste pour écarter la couette et saute sur mes pieds. J'enfile le T-shirt que Zéèv a laissé au sol hier soir – et qu'il n'a pas dû prendre la peine de remettre ce matin – et un jogging que je sors de ma valise. Mes baskets aux pieds, mon téléphone branché à mon casque en main, je jette un œil par la fenêtre et distingue une ombre s'enfoncer dans le bois au loin.

Je n'oublie pas les clés de la maison, et sors en faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Je lance Youngblood en boucle avec un bon casque, les basses de cette chanson sont extra puissantes. C'est pile ce dont j'ai besoin pour ce que j'ai en tête. Je secoue un peu mes membres avant de me mettre à trottiner lentement en direction de la plage. Petit à petit, quand je sens mon corps s'habituer à l'exercice, j'allonge mes foulées et me concentre sur ma respiration. Quand je me retrouve sur le sentier qui mène à First Beach, je ferme les yeux pour profiter de l'accompagnement instrumental démentiel. Ces mecs ont eu raison de vouloir changer de style musical, ils sont enfin écoutables pour la population entière de la planète, et plus seulement la populace féminine. Quel revirement.

J'ouvre les yeux en trébuchant sur quelque chose par terre et reste debout au prix d'un effort surhumain. J'abuse, bien sûr. _Quelle idée de fermer les yeux en courant aussi_ , je me morigène. Il n'y a que moi pour me mettre dans une situation pareille sans y penser. Je reprends un rythme régulier, en regardant devant moi cette fois.

Je suis contente de voir qu'en arrivant à la plage, malgré l'heure actuelle, la lune est suffisamment découverte pour me permettre de voir correctement le paysage. J'avance sur le sable fin avec plus de mal, jusqu'à arriver proche de la mer, là où le sable est mouillé et dur. Là, je cours le long de l'écume jusqu'à arriver tout au bout de plage. Je change le titre au milieu de ma course, et pars sur un vieux tube d'Avicii qui n'a pourtant pas pris de l'âge. Je marmonne la mélodie en même temps que je l'entends, la vision envahie par le paysage de la plage de nuit, avec la falaise en face de moi qui chute brutalement dans la mer, les vagues qui s'écrasent dessus, la lune au-delà qui brille presque autant que le soleil. C'est magnifique, je me sens allégée du poids de ma culpabilité.

Comme quoi, se défouler est bon pour la santé. Peu importe le moyen.

Une fois que j'arrive tout au bout de la plage, je ralentis doucement jusqu'à m'arrêter. Je ferme les yeux et respire à fonds, récupère mon souffle. Merde, je n'ai pas pensé à prendre une bouteille d'eau. C'était con de ma part. Je jette un œil à la mer brillante, comme insultée de sa présence. Je ne préfère même pas envisager ce que doivent penser les gens qui se retrouvent sur une île déserte, sans eau buvable près d'eux. Le seum instantané.

Bon, tant pis, je boirai en rentrant.

En levant les yeux, je remarque un petit sentier qui monte tout le long de la falaise. Et si je faisais mes étirements là-haut ? Allez, la vue doit valoir le coup. Je commence mon ascension en faisant attention où je mets les pieds ici, la lumière de la lune ne passe pas, je dois redoubler de vigilance. Il me faut bien vingt minutes pour commencer à voir le sommet. Jusque là, je ne me suis pas cassé la figure, high five ! La musique dans mes oreilles résonne toujours un peu trop fort pour que ce ne soit pas dangereux.

Soudain, je vois du coin de l'œil quelque chose bouger près de moi. Je m'arrête brutalement et me tourne vers les bois. Je retire lentement mon casque et plisse les yeux. Je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends rien. Ça devait être un animal.

Je reprends ma route plus vite, en gardant mon casque autour de mon cou, aux aguets. Pendant près de cinq minutes, rien ne se passe, et je commence à me dire que j'ai dû rêver. Mais en arrivant en haut de la falaise, je vois une ombre immobile. Je me stoppe et tâche de ne pas bouger d'un poil. Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître la silhouette. Elle est trop élancée pour être celle d'un membre de la tribu. Peut-être un des cachets d'aspirine ? Mais il ne me semble pas aussi grand qu'Edward. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit un homme. J'ai l'impression de distinguer des cheveux longs, mais sa posture me paraît davantage masculine. Qui sait, il y a peut-être des trans qui vivent dans le coin.

Comme il ne bouge pas, je me dis que je ne dois pas craindre grand-chose. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'un habitant ignorant de la réserve. Il est chez lui ici.

J'esquisse un pas en avant. Au moment où mon pied touche le sol, la personne se retourne. Je suis incapable de voir son visage, en contre-jour. Je tente un sourire, mais le retire au moment où je le vois avancer vers le bord de la falaise. J'ai soudain l'impression d'être dans un film au ralenti. Je suis incapable de bouger alors que je fixe l'inconnu faire un énième pas qui l'amène dans le vide. Je suis incapable de bouger alors que son corps disparaît derrière la falaise. Je suis incapable de bouger alors que j'entends le son d'un corps heurter brutalement l'eau. Je suis incapable de bouger alors que le silence écrasant envahit l'environnement.

J'ai une boule dans le ventre, dans la gorge, qui semble gonfler au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Je n'entends plus rien autour de moi. Mes membres ne m'appartiennent plus.

Et puis, après ce qui me paraît une éternité comme une seconde, les choses semblent reprendre sens autour de moi. Je sens mon corps, mes membres. J'entends les bruits de la nature environnante. J'entends des pas d'animal qui se rapprochent. Mais je n'y prête pas attention.

Je me précipite au bord de la falaise et tombe à genoux en tâchant d'apercevoir quelque chose. Malgré la lune particulièrement brillante de cette nuit, je ne vois rien du tout. La mer est trop loin en bas pour que je distingue quoi que ce soit. Malgré ça, je continue de chercher les eaux frénétiquement, en quête de n'importe quoi qui puisse m'indiquer que cette personne n'est pas morte.

Et puis, des mots commencent à sortir de ma bouche sans que je le veuille :

\- Putain, putain, putain… putain, merde, merde, merde... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Merde… Non, non, non…

Je me recule d'un coup en respirant un grand coup. Et soudain j'ai un flash. _Appelle les secours, espèce d'imbécile !_

Je dégage mon téléphone à la hâte, les mains tremblantes, et fais mon code tant bien que mal. Je suis sur le point de composer le 911 alors qu'une force me soulève de terre. Je me retrouve debout sans savoir comment, face à un Zéèv nu comme un nouveau-né. Je ne pense même pas à le reluquer tellement je suis soulagée de le voir.

\- Zéèv ! j'essaie de dire, mais ma voix sort comme celle d'une souris dans le coma. Il, il faut… quelqu'un vient de… il faut appeler…

\- Louve, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Sa voix me presse de lui répondre. Elle est plus grave et sérieuse que je ne l'ai jamais entendue. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce qui va suivre ne va pas me plaire.

\- Oui, je vais bien. Je crois. Juste un peu…

\- Un peu quoi? Est-ce qu'il t'a touchée ?

\- Quoi ? Qui ça ?

Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe.

\- Le vampire que tu viens de voir ! Est-ce qu'il t'a touchée ?

Error 504. Mon cerveau ne veut plus communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Désolée Zéèv, il va falloir attendre. Il me faut bien trente secondes pour réaliser et mettre les morceaux du puzzle en place. Lorsque c'est fait, je lève les yeux et réalise qu'une meute de loups géants entière nous entoure, sans aucune gène. J'ai envie de cacher la nudité de Zéèv, mais n'ose pas faire un geste.

\- Tu veux dire que la personne qui vient de se suicider était un vampire ? je dis en me concentrant sur mon bel Indien.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, il s'est suicidé ?

Maintenant que je lui porte attention, il a l'air à moitié en colère, et à moitié mort d'inquiétude.

\- Oui, quand je suis montée, il y avait cette personne qui ne bougeait pas, au bord de la falaise. Et puis quand j'ai avancé, elle s'est tournée vers moi, et s'est jetée dans le vide.

J'essaie de ne pas trop buter sur mes mots, ce n'est visiblement pas le moment.

\- Oh, Louve !

Le jeune homme me prend si vite dans ses bras que je ne réalise qu'après une seconde ou deux. Mais il s'écarte aussi rapidement.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça !

Ses yeux sont durs, mais aimants. Comme jamais. Sauf que je ne pige pas.

\- Faire quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, je courais ! Excuse-moi d'être témoin d'un suicide en plein live, c'est pas comme si je l'avais demandé !

\- Il ne s'est pas suicidé. C'est un vampire, ça ne peut pas le tuer. Il a simplement voulu nous fuir.

\- Hein ?

Pff, il me faut de l'eau et du sucre, maintenant. Je ne capte rien. Zéèv a l'air de se dire la même chose, puisqu'il se retourne vers la meute – que j'avais presque oubliée.

\- Jake, je peux la ramener chez moi ? Je vous rejoindrai ensuite.

Le plus grand loup secoue la tête et disparaît dans les bois. Deux secondes plus tard, apparaît Jacob Black seulement vêtu d'un short.

\- Bah alors Louve, tu veux nous aider à chasser du gibier ? rigole-t-il de sa grosse voix.

Euh… non, merci. Très peu pour moi. Déjà, laisse-moi le temps de me faire à l'idée que tu viens de perdre la forme d'un loup 2.0 en moins de deux secondes, ensuite on en reparlera, OK ?

Il semble voir que l'humour n'est pas sa meilleure arme en ce moment, puisqu'il se gratte la gorge et se tourne vers mon petit ami.

\- Zéèv, va avec elle, prends soin d'elle. Elle a dû être choquée, prends le temps de lui parler. On n'a plus grand-chose à faire de toute façon, il est parti. On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ?

Mais déjà Zéèv ne lui prête plus attention. Il m'observe sous toutes les coutures, un pli d'inquiétude au milieu du front qui me fait sentir comme une princesse qu'on doit sauver. Je grimace.

\- Ça va, je ne suis pas en sucre, non plus !

Ça a le mérite de le faire se dérider, et je vois apparaître avec bonheur la petite fossette de son sourire.

\- Bon, tu n'as pas l'air si choquée que ça.

Il semble clairement rassuré. Tant mieux. On va donc omettre de lui avouer qu'en réalité, je tremble encore de l'intérieur.

\- Allez viens, tu dois encore m'expliquer comment les vampires ne peuvent pas se suicider comme des gens normaux.

En vrai, je suis hyper soulagée que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ça me fait un bien fou de savoir que ce type n'est pas mort sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

J'entraîne le jeune homme à ma suite, par le petit sentier que j'ai emprunté pour monter ici, mais il me stoppe dans mon élan.

\- Tu es si pressée que ça ? Suis-moi, il y a un raccourci.

Je suis sur le point de lui répondre, mais il me coupe en me faisant sauter sur son dos. Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait ça.

\- Euh… Zéèv, je suis capable de marcher.

\- C'est ça, et la tremblote de tes jambes, elle est là pour la déco ?

Ah. Bon, bah je ne lui cache pas aussi bien mes émotions que je croyais, en fait. Foutu corps qui me trahit.

* * *

 **Un tout petit chapitre, mais promis je me rattrape au suivant. Surtout que je sais que vous avez le seum. Donc puisque malgré les cours de merde que je me tape qui me donnent des idées suicidaires - comme je l'ai déjà dit à ma parfaite bêta, Cissy, je n'ai quand même pas RÉELLEMENT envie de mourir à mon âge. Donc promis, je me rattrape la semaine prochaine.**

 **J'espère quand même que vous aurez kiffé ce bébé chapitre,**

 **A dimanche prochain !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Messieurs-dames,**

 **Je suis désolée. Je voulais poster mon chapitre plus tôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui, et puis un léger malaise vagal m'a fait prendre du retard sur mon planning. Donc me voici, à quasiment 18h, à poster le chapitre 12. Quelle nulle.**

 **(Pour les gentilles âmes qui pourraient s'inquiéter, tout va bien, je dois juste me rappeler de ne pas oublier de me nourrir. Il paraît que ça aide T.T)**

 **Bon, ce chapitre est sensiblement plus long, pour me faire pardonner du dernier, un tout petit rikiki.**

 **En revanche... héhé. Je suis nulle pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles... Comment je fais sans que vous vouliez tous et toutes me tuer ? Bon, comme un pansement, hein ? On arrache vite et ça dure à peine longtemps ? Bien que tout le monde sache que c'est foutrement faux. Bref, voici : Je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance.**

 **...**

 **Je sais, je me pends mentalement.**

 **Du coup, ce que ça implique... c'est que j'ignore complètement si je posterai la semaine prochaine... ça va dépendre de plusieurs choses :**

 **1\. Ma motivation (parce que quand on ne mange plus, on est fatigué, et donc moins motivé. En vrai, je déconne, je mange, j'oublie juste quand je travaille trop longtemps)**

 **2\. Le taux de travail gentiment offert par mes profs de fac. Chacun connaît leur sadisme.**

 **3\. Cissy (mais si, vous savez, ma formidable bêta) : vu qu'elle se prélasse tranquillement à la plage pendant ses congés en sirotant un petit cocktail avec un parapluie coloré et un beau mec lui étalant de la crème solaire sur le dos, autant dire qu'elle est BUSY. Et je n'aime pas poster un chap sans un minimum de son avis. Mais bon, on va devoir commencer à déroger à la règle, je crois...**

 **Bref, on va faire un compromis : je vous promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour écrire vite, et en échange, vous êtes patientes et continuez à être trop gentilles en commentaires ! Deal ? YES, merci, je vous aime fort !**

 **Allez, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ~**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Laurie : ooouh, je l'aime cette appellation "bébé chapitre" ! C'est pas trop cute ? J'avoue que ton jeu de mots m'a fait exploser de rire ! Non, j'avoue, il m'a fallu deux secondes, avant d'être "haha, ah oui ! Pas mal, pas mal !". En tous cas, merci de ton commentaire, j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci ! La bise ~**

* * *

 **The Judge – Twenty One Pilots**

 **Chapitre 12 :**

\- Bon, balance.

Je fais face à Zéèv, dans sa chambre, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. J'essaie de faire la nana forte, mais personne n'est dupe. Lui me regarde, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, les bras croisés aussi.

\- Je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir, d'abord, me répond-il.

\- Mes jambes vont très bien, merci. Balance, je répète.

Il soupire, son sourire disparaît un peu. Oui ben quoi ? Je n'aime pas montrer que je suis complètement paniquée à l'intérieur, j'ai le droit, non ?

\- Louve, commence-t-il. J'ai bien conscience que tu as construit des barrières infranchissables autour de toi mais si tu veux que notre couple fonctionne, il va falloir que tu me laisses passer. J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi, de savoir ce que tu penses vraiment. C'est comme ça qu'un couple fonctionne, on se parle, on communique, et on trouve des solutions à deux.

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu es sacrément mature en terme de relations amoureuses, dis donc, pour un mec qui n'en a jamais eu, je rétorque.

Il soupire en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

\- Louve, s'il-te-plaît.

Je ferme les yeux. Punaise. Il a raison, bien sûr. C'est juste dur à mettre en pratique après toute une vie de protection émotionnelle. Les bonnes habitudes sont dures à perdre. Je décroise mes bras lentement en tâchant de faire mon maximum pour être ouverte d'esprit.

\- Je suis désolée, je souffle, la voix plus grave que d'habitude.

Il me fixe un instant, le visage neutre, avant de tapoter le lit à ses côtés. Je m'y assieds sans un bruit, un peu honteuse de mon comportement. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas me changer du jour au lendemain, c'est un travail énorme et qui ne s'avère clairement pas facile. Mais je comprends qu'il faut que je m'ouvre davantage à lui, c'est un peu le principe d'une relation quand même. La communication, tout ça.

Zéèv me relève la tête d'un doigt sous le menton et embrasse ma tempe doucement. Sa main glisse le long de mon bras pour croiser ses doigts aux miens.

\- C'est ma faute aussi. Tu parais toujours si forte, j'ai tendance à oublier que c'est une carapace. J'ai senti le choc que tu as eu lorsque tu l'as vu sauter, c'est ce qui m'a fait arriver aussi vite, j'ai paniqué. J'ai cru qu'il t'avait attaquée.

Je sens dans sa voix l'émotion encore présente et je caresse le dos de sa main de mon pouce, dans un geste que j'espère rassurant.

\- Je vais bien. Il ne m'a pas touchée. Juste fait bien flipper, j'ajoute en rigolant nerveusement.

Il m'entoure de ses bras et m'attire à lui.

\- Je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure-ci ?

Je souris contre son torse.

\- Une fois réveillée, j'ai du mal à me rendormir. Donc je suis sortie courir un peu. Je ne pensais pas me mettre en danger, de quelque façon que ce soit.

Il reste silencieux un petit moment, son bras resserre sa prise autour de mes épaules.

\- Lorsque je dois partir comme cette nuit, c'est parce qu'il y a un danger possible et que nous devons l'écarter. Je t'en prie, la prochaine fois, reste chez moi.

\- Pardon, je m'excuse encore une fois. Je crois que je n'ai pas encore tout-à-fait conscience de tout ce qui se passe ici. Il va me falloir du temps.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, j'aurais du te prévenir, te dire d'être prudente. Tu as l'air tellement à l'aise avec tout ça, j'ai oublié que tu n'es qu'une débutante du surnaturel, ajoute-t-il avec un brin d'humour.

Je frappe son torse un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais fait avec une personne lambda – je peux me le permettre s'il est super fort, non ? Il ne bouge pas d'un poil et l'évidence de notre différence de force – alors même que je m'entraîne quasi-quotidiennement – nous fait sourire tous les deux. J'imagine qu'il me fallait bien un type pas tout-à-fait humain pour faire dégonfler mes chevilles. Je rigole à l'idée.

Zéèv fait passer sa main dans mon dos et le caresse doucement, sa chaleur se propageant dans mon corps entier. Je soupire d'aise en sentant mes muscles se détendre.

\- Comment tu te sens ? me demande-t-il à voix basse.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux.

\- Un peu secouée, mais ça va. J'étais vraiment choquée sur le coup mais je me sens beaucoup mieux. Explique-moi cette histoire de vampires qui ne meurent pas, du coup.

Parce que mine de rien, c'est vachement chelou cette histoire. Et j'ai toujours besoin de me rassurer sur le fait que je ne viens pas juste d'assister au suicide d'un inconnu sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Il m'embrasse en haut du crâne avant de répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais des vampires ?

\- Des vrais ou de ceux des bouquins ? je plaisante. Qu'ils sont beaux et flippants, je reprends en voyant sa tête, qu'ils ont des capacités abusées pour certains et qu'ils boivent du sang animal ou humain, au choix. Ah, et ils sont immortels. Mais il y a bien une façon de les tuer, non ?

Parce qu'être immortel et en plus increvable, ça commence sérieusement à faire beaucoup, en plus de tous les autres avantages que mère Nature leur a déjà donné. Sérieux.

\- Oui, mais une seule. Il faut les démembrer et les brûler, ajoute-t-il prudemment.

Je sens qu'il observe ma réaction, alors je me fais plaisir à accentuer ma grimace.

\- C'est à peine gore. Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

\- Non, les vampires nomades n'ont pas intérêt à se montrer hostiles dans cette région, et ils le savent tous depuis vingt ans. Mais si tu demandes à Jacob ou mon père, ils te répondront différemment.

J'avais oublié cette histoire de père. J'ai toujours du mal avec ça, clairement. Passons.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé il y a vingt ans, on dirait que tout tourne autour de ça.

\- Disons que notre situation a beaucoup changé depuis… je n'ai pas connu de différence, mais je l'ai vue dans la tête de Jake, mon père et les autres. Ça a vraiment changé la donne.

\- Hein ?

Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises, on dirait. Il a bien dit « vu dans la tête de Jake » ? Il a le même pouvoir que la crevette ? Mais et moi alors, il sait tout ce que je pense ? Alors ça, non. Je refuse. J'ai besoin de mon intimité, quand même ! C'est le principe d'un couple, il faut qu'on se parle, c'est complètement injuste sinon.

Bon, OK, pensons. S'il lit dans mes pensées, il m'entend, là ? _Tu m'entends, Zéèv_?

Pas de réponse. Il me fixe, sans avoir l'air de comprendre. J'ai mal compris alors ? Il me semble pourtant bien avoir compris qu'il a « vu » dans la tête de sa famille.

\- Tu peux lire dans les pensées aussi ? je demande finalement.

\- Oh. J'avais oublié.

Il paraît soudainement un peu gêné et son regard me fuie. Moi je veux bien, mais on avait pas dit qu'on étaient honnêtes, maintenant ?

Il se racle la gorge et me dit en fixant le sol :

\- Non, pas comme tu penses. Pas comme Edward.

\- Ah non ?

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine pour me donner une contenance, mais je ne suis pas si sûre de moi en fait. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Sauf s'il le sait déjà s'il lit dans les pensées. Bref.

\- C'est un truc de loup. En tant que meute, c'est compliqué de s'organiser lorsqu'il y a un danger, donc sous forme lupine, on échange tous nos pensées.

\- Hein ?

Je ne suis pas.

\- Oui, en gros, c'est comme si tout le monde voit ce que tout le monde pense. Je vois tout ce qui se passe dans la tête des autres gars, mais ils voient aussi tout ce qu'il se passe dans la mienne.

Je crois que je commence à capter.

\- OK… donc, tout, tout ?

\- Oui, la moindre pensée, même fugace, qui passe.

\- Wow. Du coup, vous n'avez pas trop de vie privée, si ? C'est pas extra dur de contrôler ses pensées ?

Il relève la tête et me lance un maigre sourire. Puis, il soupire et répond :

\- C'est le problème. Au début, c'est très perturbant. Tout le monde a accès à ce que tout pense ou a pu penser, les souvenirs qui te reviennent en tête… c'est dur. Ensuite, on prend l'habitude avec le temps. Maintenant, c'est beaucoup plus facile de cacher ma vie privée, mais je n'ai pas tellement eu grand-chose à leur cacher jusque là…

De quoi il parle ? Je ne suis pas. Sa vie privée, à cacher, jusque là… ? Oh. Moi. Nous. Bien sûr. D'accord. Chouette. Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez.

\- Tu as pensé à notre nuit ensemble lorsque tu étais avec eux ? je demande en tâchant de garder ma voix calme et basse.

Mais je suis à deux doigts d'exploser. Il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains alternant entre devant et derrière son dos, se triturant les doigts.

\- Oh putain.

Ça y est, je suis vénère.

\- Tu veux dire que tes potes et ta famille m'ont vue à poil dans ta tête ? je crie.

\- Louve, je te jure…

\- Non, non ! Tais-toi. Laisse tomber. Putain j'y crois pas. Ils m'ont tous vu avoir un orgasme.

Il rougit.

\- Oh non, je murmure. Non, Zéèv, non… par pitié, dis-moi que non. Merde !

Je fais les cent pas dans la petite chambre. Incroyable. Je n'y crois pas. Je ne connais pas la plupart de ces types, mais eux ont déjà vu tout de notre nuit, ils savent ce que j'ai dit, à quoi je ressemble, comment je gémis… putain. C'est impossible.

Je fais volte-face et ouvre à la volée la porte, fonce vers ma chambre pour y chercher mon sac. Je fais demi-tour, retourne vers Zéèv pour lui balancer :

\- Je vais chercher une chambre d'hôtel. Laisse-moi le temps de souffler.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et cours presque hors de la maison. Je ne l'ai même pas regardé. J'ai juste entendu mon nom dans sa plainte à peine voisée.

Bon, j'imagine que trouver un hôtel dans cette réserve est impossible. Donc direction Forks, la seule bourgade ressemblant un minimum à une ville dans le coin. Et comme je n'ai toujours pas de voiture à pied. Yes.

Je passe mon sac sur mon dos, et commence à marcher vers la sortie de la réserve. Je suis tentée de couper par les bois, mais soyons honnêtes, je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur un loup malsain qui pourrait me balancer une blague salace au nez. Donc, route. Je n'ai pas de gilet fluo. Tant pis, je vais devoir faire attention.

Comme il est tôt, je suis ravie de ne croiser presque personne sur les petites routes de la réserve, jusqu'à arriver au bitume bien plus large qui mène à Forks. Je soupire un coup, regarde à droite, à gauche. Il n'y a personne en vue. Bon bah c'est parti. Je me mets en sens inverse des voitures, afin que, même sans gilet fluo, elles aient plus de facilité à me voir. Je n'ai pas pris grand-chose avec moi, à peine de quoi vivre deux ou trois jours. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera suffisant pour que je me remette de ces conneries.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ils sont d'accord avec ça, tous les membres de la meute ? Ça ne les dérange pas de partager leur vie intime avec leurs frères ? Qu'ils voient leur copine à poil et gémissant sous eux ? Punaise, je frissonne, juste en imaginant la scène. Cette gène. C'est probablement pire pour eux, tant que j'y pense, c'est eux qui se tapent du porno gratuit sans avoir demandé, mine de rien, mais… merde. Il y a quand même beaucoup d'inconvénients à cette vie de reclus.

Je lève la tête et observe le ciel s'éclaircir avec le soleil levant pendant deux minutes. Et puis je la rebaisse en sentant mes joues chauffer, je n'arrive pas à arrêter d'y penser. Ça me met tellement mal à l'aise, aussi, comment je suis sensée réagir ?

Je devrais faire une liste du pour et du contre en arrivant à l'hôtel. Si ça vaut vraiment le coup ou non. Je ne sais pas, dans le pire des cas, si je ne me sens pas capable de vivre avec tout ce que ça implique, je pourrais toujours demander à Zéèv de venir en France avec moi ? Bien qu'il ne parle pas un pet de la langue…

Pff… qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ?

Je me prends la tête dans les mains en soupirant de frustration. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais tellement avoir une mère normale, à qui je puisse demander conseil. Mais malheureusement, cette maman est partie il y a longtemps. C'est à moi de m'occuper de mes frères et sœurs maintenant.

 _Tu parles, tu l'as fait pendant trois ans et ensuite tu t'es enfuie comme une lâche. Bravo, le modèle de mère, Louve._

Mais je n'y pouvais rien, il fallait que je parte. Je n'en pouvais plus. C'était mon rêve depuis tellement longtemps de faire ce road trip, et c'était aussi la meilleure excuse que j'avais pour m'échapper de mon quotidien. Je suis vraiment la pire des sœurs. Et je serai clairement la pire des mères. Je ne pourrai pas avoir d'enfant, je ne pourrai pas m'y autoriser.

Je shoote dans un caillou sur le bords de la route et lève le menton. Je ne sais pas trop où je suis, ça doit faire dix minutes que je marche, un quart d'heure peut-être. C'est le temps que ça prend en voiture entre la réserve et Forks, il me semble. J'en ai encore pour une bonne demi-heure. Chouette.

Je commence à farfouiller dans mon sac à la recherche de mon casque, quand soudain un mouvement à ma gauche me fait sursauter. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ce matin, je ne suis pas extra sereine.

Je m'arrête brutalement, m'immobilise complètement en arrêtant même de respirer. Ça venait de la forêt, c'est sûr. En même temps, le premier arbre est à deux mètres de moi, donc ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose d'autre… je plisse les yeux, dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose, mais le ciel à peine bleu n'éclaire rien ici. Je suis sur le point de faire un nouveau pas, en priant pour que ce ne soit pas le vampire de tout à l'heure qui me suit, lorsque quelqu'un me fait sursauter :

\- Louve !

Je me retourne en moins de deux pour découvrir une magnifique voiture sûrement très chère, aussi, avec au volant une petite vampirette aux yeux jaunes. Enfin, « petite vampirette » n'est probablement pas le meilleur terme. C'est la magnifique jeune femme blonde, celle dont la beauté dépasse celle de toutes les femmes sur terre, peu importe leur degré d'humanité.

 _C'est quoi son nom, déjà ?_

Par contre, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que la voix qui m'a appelée était celle bien grosse et franche d'un homme. _C'est peut-être un trans ?_

Sauf que non, on dirait :

\- C'est bien Louve, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? Allez, monte !

C'est toujours une voix de mec, mais la jeune femme n'a pas ouvert la bouche, elle se contente de me fixer d'un œil méfiant. Et là, je distingue enfin le type assis place passager, son mec il me semble. L'énorme armoire à glace avec qui j'aurais kiffé me battre s'il avait été humain.

\- Euh… je sors. Oui, OK.

Tant qu'à faire, on a qu'à montrer à quel point on est débile, bah bien sûr.

Je vérifie qu'aucune autre voiture n'arrive trop vite dans l'autre sens et traverse la route au petit trot. J'hésite en arrivant face à la blonde. _Putain, elle est encore plus belle de près_. J'ouvre la bouche, mais le type me coupe :

\- Monte, on va pas te manger, c'est promis !

Et il rigole tout ce qu'il peut alors que je questionne sa blague un peu douteuse.

\- Si je ne montais pas, ce serait uniquement à cause de ton humour inquiétant, rien d'autre, je dis en ouvrant la porte arrière du véhicule.

Et rebelote, monsieur hurle de rire. Hum, particulier ce type. Mais comme j'ai la flemme de marcher plus, j'accepte l'invitation.

Je vois la blonde sourire imperceptiblement, avant de démarrer sans attendre que je m'attache.

\- Je l'aime bien la ptiote, moi ! s'écrie le géant.

\- C'est quoi vos noms, déjà ?

Intérieurement, je prie pour que je puisse leur faire confiance et que Zéèv ait eu raison à leur sujet. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de finir en cadavre plus blanc que la norme des cadavres ne doit l'indiquer. Et vu comme mon instinct me hurle de quitter cette bagnole, aussi belle soit-elle, j'essaie de faire diversion en entamant la conversation.

\- Je suis Emmett, la ptiote, et voici ma femme, Rosalie.

Celle-ci hoche la tête en croisant mon regard dans le rétro. Je lui souris légèrement. Je ne suis toujours pas sereine.

\- On n'avait pas eu l'occasion de te rencontrer vraiment encore, alors ça fait plaisir de te croiser ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

\- A Forks, je réponds. Et vous ?

\- A Forks aussi, dit-il en souriant largement.

\- Tu n'as pas mal aux zygomatiques ? je lui demande.

Ça m'a échappée, désolée. Haha. La conne.

Mais ça le fait rire de plus belle, et je suis assez impressionnée par cette capacité. Peut-être que les vampires n'ont pas de courbatures ?

\- Je t'aime bien, gamine. Où tu le trouves, ce courage ?

\- Là où il y en a, je dis, pas sûre de ce qu'il veut dire. Vous n'avez pas de courbatures, si ?

Je me sens obligée de demander, je suis trop curieuse. Quelle manie de merde.

\- Non, pas de courbatures pour nous, les grands méchants vampires, rit-il.

\- Zéèv vous aime bien, je dis.

Les deux se jettent un œil avant de sourire ensemble.

\- C'est un bon gars, fait Emmett. Je me rappelle quand il était gamin, quel chieur, par contre !

\- Non, c'était un beau bébé, rétorque Rosalie en frappant Emmett sur le torse.

Je suis surprise qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche. Mais bon, si on me donne une opportunité…

\- Vous l'avez connu bébé ? Vous l'avez vu grandir ?

\- Oui. Il était vraiment beau à sa naissance. Un petit ange. Il ne disait pas grand-chose, il n'était jamais compliqué. Et puis en grandissant, il a commencé à changer un peu, il a vite été assez bagarreur avec ses camarades de classe, il essayait d'attirer l'attention comme il pouvait.

Le regard de la belle blonde se perd dans le vague. Moi je veux bien, mais c'est toujours elle qui conduit, hein.

Emmett lui prend la main et l'embrasse, sans un mot. Je fonce les sourcils. Il se passe quoi, là ?

\- Il a vite compris que ses parents étaient différents des autres, et au début il ne s'en est pas plaint, mais atteint l'âge de l'adolescence, je crois qu'il a commencé à voir les défauts de cette… décision.

Soudain, son visage se transforme en un masque de colère.

\- Quel genre de parent ferait une chose pareille à son enfant ? murmure-t-elle.

Je reste bouche bée de ce revirement. Je ne suis pas sûre de suivre son raisonnement, mais… pourquoi elle réagit aussi fortement ?

\- Rosalie… tu t'es beaucoup occupé de lui quand il était petit ? je demande à voix aussi basse que je peux.

\- Non, répond-elle, ses parents n'ont jamais été très fan de notre famille, malgré l'évolution qu'ont subi nos relations. Ils ne nous ont jamais laissés nous approcher de trop près de lui. C'est lui qui est venu vers nous, à 11 ans. Il se posait des questions, il était curieux, ouvert d'esprit. Il voulait comprendre ce que nous étions.

Wow… je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je suis très surprise d'être ici, dans cette situation. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ?

\- Comment était-il à cet âge-là ?

\- Un vrai chenapan ! sourit Emmet. Il se battait avec tout se qui bougeait, il remettait en question l'éducation de ses parents. La première fois qu'il est venu nous voir, il était tellement sérieux. Les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés, il se tenait prêt à se battre, lui gamin tout seul contre une famille entière de vampires matures. Quelle scène !

\- Et puis il est revenu, régulièrement. Ses parents essayaient de l'en empêcher, mais rien n'y faisait. Il venait une fois par mois, environ. Et puis ses visites ont commencé à s'estomper un peu.

\- Et l'année de ses 16 ans, tu te souviens, Rose ? Il est venu tellement souvent qu'il a fini par muter d'un coup, en plein milieu de notre salon !

Emmett s'esclaffe au souvenir.

\- Pauvre gosse, il était complètement paniqué.

Rosalie me glisse un coup d'œil par le rétroviseur et me lance un sourire rassurant.

\- Edward était là, il pouvait l'entendre. Il l'a aidé à prendre ses marques, à se contrôler, jusqu'à ce que Jacob et Seth arrivent. Il a été très bien entouré.

Je suis tellement choquée d'entendre tout ça qu'il me faut bien trente secondes pour demander :

\- Qui est Seth ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré ? C'est un loup, de la génération de Jacob. Il était un des seuls qui n'a jamais eu de problème avec notre famille, à l'époque. Un très gentil garçon.

Un très gentil garçon qui m'a très probablement vue à poil cette nuit. Yep. Hâte de le rencontrer.

\- Vous lisez dans les pensées ? je demande subitement.

Les deux me regardent les sourcils levés avant de rire en cœur. D'accord… j'ai dit une bêtise ?

\- Non, nous n'avons pas de don, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Je soupire de soulagement tellement fort qu'ils se regardent, interloqués.

\- C'est juste qu'entre les loups et la crevette, ça fait beaucoup à supporter, j'explique.

\- La crevette ?

Et merde. Non mais, si vous avez besoin d'un service pour complètement faire foirer une situation, n'hésitez pas à composer mon numéro.

\- La crevette ? Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, je voulais dire, Edward. Hum.

Qu'on m'enterre maintenant, s'il-vous-plaît.

Les deux énergumènes de devant explosent de rire pour ma plus grande honte.

\- Non, mais… c'est pas méchant hein, c'est juste… ça le fait réagir, alors… c'est marrant, quoi.

Mes excuses sont les pires jamais inventées sur terre.

\- D'où… d'où ça t'es venu, ça ? demande Emmett en se remettant difficilement.

\- Euh… ce jour où je l'ai rencontré la première fois. Il est grand, mais je me suis dit qu'il ressemblait à une crevette à côté des Indiens… Hum.

Je me gratte la gorge en essayant de faire partir ma gène. Peine perdue. Ils se perdent une fois encore dans leur rire. Yup, super !

\- C'est génial, Louvette, c'est génial ! Il me fallait un nouveau surnom pour l'embêter, il est devenu habitué à Eddy, maintenant… tu nous le livre sur un plateau en or ! Je t'en dois une fière, fillette !

\- Cool, alors commence par ne plus jamais m'appeler Louvette, tu veux ? Mon nom c'est Louve, c'est celui que m'a donné ma mère, alors on le respecte, OK ?

Je suis très sérieuse là-dessus.

\- OK… répond-il en retrouvant son sérieux. Eh beh, t'es pas rien rien, toi, hein ?

Je hausse les épaules. A partir du moment où on respecte mes règles, je ne suis pas chiante. Normalement.

\- Alors, je te dépose où, Louve ? me demande Rosalie.

Je jette un œil dehors et découvre qu'on est arrêtés sur le parking de la mairie. Mince. Bon.

\- Euh… ici, c'est bien, merci.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas, Louve ? insiste Rosalie.

\- A la base, j'allais prendre une chambre d'hôtel, mais maintenant… je ne suis plus si sûre.

Pourquoi je suis honnête ? Cocotte, tu veux garder pour toi ta vie privée, ou… ? Quelle belle imbécile.

Le couple échange un regard et se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu voudrais venir prendre un petit-déjeuner chez nous ? propose Rosalie. Je suis sûre qu'Esmée serait ravie de te faire des pancakes.

Qui est Esmée, déjà ?

\- Pour être honnête… je commence, mais Emmet m'interrompt :

\- Louve, je te l'ai déjà dit, on mord pas. Par contre, je n'ai jamais dit qu'on ne kidnappait pas. Rosalie, moteurs !

Celle-ci lui lance une œillade bien sentie, avant de faire un demi-tour si rapide et bien exécuté que je suis à deux doigts de lui demander des cours.

\- Euh, donc en fait vous ne me demandez pas mon avis ?

\- Elle est vraiment brillante cette gamine, vraiment brillante. Zéèv va pas s'ennuyer avec elle, rigole le géant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis assise à la table de la cuisine de l'immense villa de la famille Cullen. Tout va bien. Je suis entourée par tous les membres de la famille que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir ou de rencontrer, et je suis terrorisée.

 _Pourquoi ils doivent tous être aussi beaux, nom d'un chien ?_ C'est vraiment inquiétant pour ma santé mentale, sérieux.

Il y a Rosalie et Emmett, les deux qui ont eu l'amabilité de m'inviter. Carlisle et Esmée, les 'parents' de la famille, et Alice et Jasper. Je me souviens d'Alice par son sens du style, toujours au bout du bout de la mode. Esmée fait des pancakes dans mon dos, et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi incrustée chez quelqu'un.

\- Détends-toi, gamine ! On va pas te manger ! me taquine Emmett.

\- Mec, tu radotes. Trouve autre chose. Ça te fait clairement passer pour plus vieux que ce que tu dois être.

Il explose de rire, tandis que les membres de la famille sourient, un air un peu étonné sur le visage.

\- Ah oui, gamine ? Dis-moi, quel âge ça me fait ?

Réfléchissons. Le type est immortel. Je ne sais pas depuis quand. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de rendre ça un peu insultant quand même. Je n'ai aucun indice sur son époque d'origine, si ce n'est sa façon de parler. Mais même ça, ça ne me dit pas grand-chose, il pourrait bien avoir modifié son langage au fil des années. Bon. Un homme normal commence à radoter entre quatre-vingt et quatre-vingt-dix ans. On multiplie par deux ? Par trois ? Allez, trois. Deux cent soixante-dix ans.

\- Je dirais… allez, deux cent soixante-dix ans ?

Le géant me regarde fixement, le sourire figé. Les coins de ses lèvres retombent progressivement.

\- Rose, je parais si vieux que ça ? Vraiment ?

Je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Yes, j'ai gagné ! Louve - 1, Emmett – 0.

\- Mais non, mon doudou, mais non, elle te taquine.

Beurk. Mon doudou ? OK, je vais sortir d'ici illico presto, moi.

Le colosse file se faire rassurer dans les bras de sa femme alors que je fixe le spectacle, pas sûre si je dois rire ou non. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

\- Voilà, Louve.

Esmée pose un énorme plat rempli de pancakes empilés sur la table, juste devant moi.

\- Euh… vous mangez aussi ? je demande, pas sûre de moi.

\- Non, la nourriture humaine n'est pas vraiment notre fort, répond calmement Carlisle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais Esmée aime beaucoup cuisiner, tu lui trouveras un talent certain, ajoute-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon assiette alors qu'ils se fixent tous les deux. L'amour est au rendez-vous chez eux, ce n'est pas une blague. Je me sens en trop, ici. Allez, dissipons le malaise, hein ? Y'a plus qu'à attaquer. Et c'est ce que je fais. Et non d'un chien, ces pancakes sont divins, c'est inhumain ! Comment est-ce possible de cuisiner aussi bien, surtout pour des créatures qui ne mangent rien ?

\- Oh, Esmée, c'est délicieux ! je m'écrie. Merci beaucoup, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de petit-déjeuner comme ça…

\- Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, ma chérie.

Le petit nom me surprend et je lève les yeux vers elle d'un coup.

\- Esmée est très maternelle, dit le grand blond que je crois être Jasper, le copain de la fashion diva.

\- Oui… je vois ça. C'est… singulier, mais sympa.

J'ai eu du mal à trouver mes mots, mais vraiment, ils me prennent tous au dépourvu. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois réagir. Surtout en ce qui concerne l'esprit maternel.

Petit à petit, tout le monde parle avec chacun et je m'enferme dans un petit monde de silence où je déguste mes pancakes – tout en sachant très bien que je ne pourrais jamais tout finir. Mes pensées volent vers Zéèv et toutes les révélations qu'il m'a faites. C'est dur, bien sur. Mais après tout, il a été honnête. A partir du feu de camp, dès qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire, il l'a fait et je ne peux pas le lui enlever. En plus, il ne peux pas contrôler la gravité de ses secrets, ce n'est pas sa faute si tout ce qui a trait à cette réserve n'a aucun sens.

Ceci dit, considérant le fait que je suis actuellement dans une maison de vampire et en train de manger des pancakes alors qu'ils me regardent, ce n'est pas seulement la réserve qui a un problème. Finalement, peut-être que c'est moi qui les attire et il faudrait que je commence à faire avec ? Je n'en sais rien. Je suis tellement indécise.

\- Louve.

Je lève les yeux vers la personne qui a prononcé mon nom. Jasper. Il est assis à la table de la cuisine à quelques sièges de moi, Alice assise tranquillement sur une cuisse.

\- Tu intellectualises beaucoup trop. Tu oublies que dans tout ça, le principal c'est Zéèv et toi. Toutes les circonstances autour ne sont que des détails.

Je hausse un sourcil. Je deviens fatiguée de tout ça.

\- C'est quoi ton super-pouvoir à toi ? je demande.

Ça a le mérite de faire ricaner tout le monde.

\- Je suis empathe, me répond l'intéressé.

Et… ? C'est pas un super-pouvoir, ça, si ?

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, ajoute sa petite amie, c'est qu'il est capable de sentir les émotions des gens autour de lui. Il ne peut pas en savoir la cause, mais il décrypte tout ce qui se passe dans ton cœur.

\- Charmant.

Je ne veux pas savoir quelle genre de relation ils ont, tous les deux.

Tout le monde pouffe dans sa barbe, sauf Alice qui fronce les sourcils.

\- Écoute Louve, tu es liée à Zéèv qui tu le veuilles ou non, alors autant essayer de le faire marcher ! Fais un effort, je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Et tu sais ça, parce que ?

Elle pointe sa tête du doigt avec un sourire malicieux. Encore une médium. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir un pouvoir magique, moi aussi.

\- Sans compter que toutes les femmes de loups sont les humaines les plus heureuses qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, dit Jasper.

Je hausse les épaules, peu convaincue en apparence. En réalité, je sais qu'ils ont raison et je n'ai qu'une envie : filer retrouver mon bel Indien.

\- Je crois que tu as assez mangé, non ? reprend Jasper. Tu veux qu'on te ramène à la réserve ? Je suis sûr que Rose se ferait un plaisir.

La concernée se tourne si vite vers lui que mon cerveau n'arrive pas à le voir. Chouette, s'ils commencent à me balancer leurs capacités surhumaines à la gueule… moi et mon égo humain allons en prendre un coup.

Je saute sur mes pieds en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la pile de pancakes restants – quel genre d'humain aurait pu les finir, aussi ? - avec un peu de regret, mais je me concentre sur ce qui importe vraiment. Il faut que je retourne à la réserve.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Rosalie, je vais rentrer à pieds, ça me fera du bien.

En réalité, soyons honnêtes, je suis assez crevée. J'ai une flemme énorme de rentrer à pied, surtout en prenant en compte le fiat que je ne sais pas où je suis. Mais il faut ce qu'il faut, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais à ma grande surprise, la magnifique jeune femme me lance un regard appuyé en me lançant :

\- Impossible, tu en aurais pour des heures. Suis-moi.

Son balèze de copain la suit comme un toutou et je me demande s'il est sécuritaire pour moi d'en faire autant. Je jette un œil au couple Jasper/Alice, toujours bien enchaînés l'un à l'autre. Ils me sourient, en espérant me rassurer, j'imagine. Esmée arrive derrière moi en un temps record, une boîte en plastique dans les mains.

\- Tiens, tu pourras les finir avec lui, il en raffole.

De quoi… ?

Je distingue soudain l'absence de quoi que ce soit sur la table et observe un peu plus le contenant de la boîte. Elle a mis les pancakes dedans ! OK c'est officiel, j'aime cette femme et sa façon de penser !

\- Merci beaucoup !

Je me saisis du Tupperware avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, et recule à la hâte vers la porte où ont disparu Rosalie et Emmet.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accueillie ce matin, c'était vraiment aimable de votre part.

\- Quelle idée, ça nous a fait très plaisir de t'avoir ici, me répond la douce maman avec un sourire à sa signature.

Je leur envoie un petit geste de la main avant de me retrouver dans l'immense garage de la maison. Et là, c'est le choc. Il y a toute une collection de petits bijoux automobiles qui me donne des paillettes dans les yeux. Wow. Alors, c'est ça d'être riche.

Un klaxonne me sort de mes pensées et je relève la tête aussitôt. Le couple le plus stylé du monde m'attend dans le même 4x4 que plus tôt. Dommage. Je lance un regard amoureux au superbe tout-terrain rouge flamboyant, avant de monter sur la banquette arrière.

\- Merci de me ramener, c'est gentil.

\- Et toi, tu es beaucoup trop polie pour ton bien ! réplique Emmet. Tu ne l'étais pas tout-à-l'heure, si ? Être amoureuse et l'accepter te rend toute sympa ?

\- Quel humour, Emmet, je suis vraiment estomaquée.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il me répond :

\- C'est ça, gamine, sois époustouflée devant tant de grandeur !

Je vois du coin de l'œil Rosalie soupirer et je me contente de l'ignorer. Je me sens hyper extatique, excitée, nerveuse, de rentrer à la réserve. J'ai peur de la réaction de Zéèv – et il serait dans son droit le plus absolu – mais je suis en même temps heureuse d'avoir pris une décision :

Je veux une relation avec lui, peu importe toutes les tares qui viennent avec.

* * *

 **Bon, j'espère que ce chap vous aura plu et surpris !**

 **Faut que je retourne taffer, donc la bise les amis,**

 **A dimanche prochain !**


End file.
